Life without Danzo
by ILOVEANIME123
Summary: It's kinda like the title says. It's Konoha with Danzo killed by my OC, Alice, who comes from our world. The Akatsuki aren't bad either. They're nice people. Just a heads up... Sasuke's gonna be very, very, very, very,very, VERY OOC. If you don't like OOC Sasuke, then please don't read and criticize.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishi does. I only own my OC's.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Alice sighed, resting her head on her arms. She just finished helping Aoi doing her homework. Aoi was a University student.

"Alice, you know, for a five year old, you're pretty smart, you know?" Aoi said as she looked over the homework, which was all correct. Alice sighed again.

"I know, Aoi nee-san. But I can't always do your homework for you." she said in a quiet voice. Aoi pouted, but nodded.

"I know. I'm pretty dumb though... I'm twenty and I don't know this. I wish that I didn't have school like you don't. It's so tiring. How did you get so smart without ever going to school?" she asked. Alice shrugged and pulled out her laptop, putting on Naruto Shippuuden episode 138. Aoi saw and looked at Alice, concerned.

"Are you sure you want to watch that episode? You always have breakdowns after watching this." she said. Alice nodded. and played the video.

"I'll be fine. I just want 'Tachi to be alive. I have powers, but I can't use them to save a anime character. I know it's highly improbable that we can go to the Narutoverse, but I really want to go there and prevent that. I want to prevent Danzo from making Itachi kill his clan. I don't want Sasuke to kill him..." she trailed off, red tears streaming from her eyes. Aoi nodded and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Alice, it's going to be alright. I have powers too. Your powers are stronger than mine though. If you want to go so badly, then go. I know that dimension travel is a part of your powers, along with many other things. I'll even go with you if it'll make you happy." she said. Alice looked up, stunned.

"Demo, Aoi nee-san. What about school? You've always wanted to be a University graduate. Why are you willing to give this up for me?" Aoi smirked.

"Screw school! I could care less about that sh*t. Your happiness always comes first. Learning comes next." Alice smiled gratefully.

"Arigato, Aoi nee-san." she said.

"Your voice is so soft! It's so cute! It's like an angel is speaking to me. Ah! So refreshing!" Alice giggled. Suddenly, the laptop started making weird noises. Alice looked at it and saw that it froze on the spot where Itachi died. She tried to shut it down, but it didn't work. Instead, the noise got louder. A light erupted from the laptop, and Alice and Aoi blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form. Kishi does. I only own my OC's.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Aoi woke up for a start and rubbed her eyes. She sat up and looked around. She was in the room where Danzo gave Itachi the order to kill his clan. She looked around again and saw Alice laying next to her. She shook her awake. She and Alice then hid behind a bunch of crates that just happened to be there. Hearing footsteps, they peeked out a little to see Danzo and Itachi walking together. They stopped and Danzo turned to Itachi.

"Itachi-kun, I know right now that the Uchiha clan is planning a revolt against Konoha and I know how to prevent it. Do you want to know?" he said. Itachi's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Hai. I want to prevent this and protect the village." he replied. Danzo nodded and smiled his creepy, disturbing smile. Aoi shivered seeing that, but turned back to Danzo, seeing as he was about to give the order. Alice had told her before, and Aoi wouldn't ever doubt her because of Alice's perfect photographic memory.

"You will have to get rid of your clan, Itachi-kun." Danzo said. Itachi's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Danzo nodded.

"Yes. You shall kill everyone in your clan and protect the village. Will you do it?" he asked. Itachi looked as if someone just shot him right in the heart, and was continually stabbing him.

"Well?" Danzo pressed. Itachi looked down and nodded slowly.

"Ha-" before he could finish the sentence, Aoi jumped out from behind the crates and covered his mouth with her hand while Alice kicked Danzo in his place where the sun doesn't shine. He doubled over and Alice smiled in victory, kicking him five more times and knocking him out. Aoi smiled at the shocked Itachi. His look of shock was quickly replaced with a glare as he took he hand off his mouth.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked. Aoi smiled again.

"I'm no one. As to why I'm here, I have absolutely no idea." she said. Itachi continued to glare at her.

"I don't believe you." he said. Aoi sighed and turned to Alice, who was throwing crates at Danzo's unconscious form on the ground. Aoi laughed at that and Itachi looked over to see.

"Alice, stop throwing crates at the man. He can't feel anything if he's unconscious. Wait for him to wake up. Then you can kill him." she said. Hearing the word 'kill', Itachi whipped his head to Aoi, glaring full power and getting into a battle stance.

"Kill? So you are the enemy." he said. Aoi blinked at him and looked back to Alice.

"Alice, what do I do?" she asked. Alice paused in beating up the unconscious Danzo and turned to Aoi.

"Tell him what Danzo was about to do." she said, surprising Itachi with her soft voice. Aoi nodded.

"Well... Danzo was about to make you kill your clan, leading to you sparing your brother and making him hate you, leading to him focusing on revenge, leading to him being a little emo, leading to him betraying the village, leading to him killing you, leading to him finding out the truth, leading to him hating the village and wanting to destroy the village." she said in one breath, gasping at the end. Itachi stared, surprised to hear this.

"I was going to get killed by Sasuke?" he asked. Aoi nodded.

"Hai. He was gonna kill you and get more emo power." she said. Itachi looked confused.

"Emo?" he asked. Aoi nodded.

"Yup. He's a emotionally confused little boy. He's cute though..." she said. They paused in their conversation when they heard a groan. They both turned and saw Danzo waking up, looking absolutely murderous. He glared at Alice, who was about to throw another crate at him, and raised his hand to slap her. Aoi saw this and took out a sword from nowhere and stabbed Danzo in the heart, instantly killing him. She sighed and hugged Alice, who was just standing there staring at Itachi.

"What?" he asked, seeing Alice staring at him. Alice shook her head.

"Nothing. It's just that when you get back to the Uchiha manor, your father's going to be pretty mad. I think that you had a clan meeting today." she said. Itachi's eyes widened in realization.

"Father's going to kill me when I get home. He might kill Sasuke too." he began mumbling. Aoi snapped him out of it with a firm shake on his shoulder.

"let's get you back home and get your fathers 'holier than thou' ego tuned down a few notches, shall we?" she asked. Itachi hesitantly nodded, and the trio left for the Uchiha manor, leaving Danzo's dead body laying there.

{Back at the Uchiha manor}

Alice and Aoi hid in the bushes, waiting for Itachi's signal that they could come out.

"YOU IMBECILE! HOW DARE YOU SKIP OUT OF OUR CLAN MEETING! YOU MAKE US LOOK LIKE IDIOTS IN FRONT OF THE ELDERS! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOUR MIND?!" Fugaku shouted as he slapped Itachi. Mikoto had to hold Fugaku back so he wouldn't pull out the weapons on his son, but he got hold on a lamp and smashed it into Itachi's back, making him give out a small cry of pain. Hearing his brothers cry, Sasuke came running down the stairs. When he saw what Fugaku was doing, he immediately started crying for his daddy to stop killing his nii-san. But Fugaku didn't listen. He broke out of Mikoto's grasp and took out the weapons.

"I ought to kill you, you worthless piece of trash." he said. He took out a shuriken and plunged it into Itachi's leg. Itachi grunted, but made no more noise. Seeing this, Fugaku got some more kunai, shuriken, and senbon, and used his oldest son as a target practice. This time, Itachi cried out in pain, not used to being this injured before. Mikoto ran out of the room to get help. Alice and Aoi finally had enough of waiting and jumped out. Aoi went to comfort Sasuke while Alice kicked Fugaku right in the face, knocking him off his feet. Itachi lay on the ground panting and gasping at the pain. Sasuke stopped crying and went to hug his brother, who returned the hug fully.

"What the h*ll do you think you're doing?" Alice asked, her tone changing from her usual soft voice to a dead serious 'I'll kill you' voice. Fugaku got off the ground and glared at Alice.

"I'm teaching my son a lesson, girl. Don't interrupt me." he growled. Alice glared at him.

"You have no right to harm him. You're even worse than Orochimaru when he's torturing someone. Despicable. What kind of father would purposely hurt their chilld? Oh, you would. You're the child abuser. You're the killer. You're the one who's going to be charged with seriously injuring one of the best ANBU. Aoi nee-san, please help take all those out of him. I'm going to teach this guy a lesson. Being five has its merits." she said. Aoi nodded and began taking the weapons out of Itachi, who winced at each one that was removed. Sasuke hugged him in a effort to comfort him. Fugaku laughed.

"A five year old is going to teach me a lesson? Go away, _girl_. You have no place in this. This is for adults only." he sneered. Aoi finished taking all the weapons out and glared at Fugaku.

"Adults, huh? Well, I'm twenty and considered a legal adult. I can say that Alice is my child. She has a say in this. Alice, go ahead and kick his sorry a**. His ego needs to be tuned down a lot." she said. Alice nodded and disappeared. She reappeared behind Fugaku and delivered a heavy kick to his butt. Aoi laughed and cheered her on while Sasuke and Itachi watched as their father got his butt kicked by a five year old. When Alice was done, Fugaku was a bloody, crippled body on the ground.

"He's not dead... yet." she said. Aoi giggled and shook her head. Right then, the help Mikoto called for came. They looked over to Itachi, then to Fugaku.

"Who did this?" they asked angrily. Alice stepped up.

"If you're talking about the old man over there, then I did that. If you're talking about this adorable young man here, then that old man did it." she said. They nodded.

"We're going to take Fugaku-sama to the medical care center and get the answers when he heals. Shall we take you too, Itachi?" a woman asked. Itachi shook his head.

"I'll be fine." he said. The woman nodded and the group left, taking Fugaku with them. When they were gone, Itachi started coughing. He coughed so hard that blood came out. Naturally, Sasuke started freaking out and started screaming, "NII-SAN IS DYING!" Alice ran over to Itachi and placed a hand on his back, healing him. After healing all his wounds, she put her head on his chest, listening to his breathing. She soon straightened up with a serious look on her face.

"Sasuke-kun, please go get a large bowl. I'm going to help your brother." she said, her voice returning to it's usual tone. Sasuke's eyes widened and nodded quickly, running into the kitchen to get the bowl. He came back seconds later with a pretty large bowl. Alice took the bowl and handed it to Itachi, who took it with confusion.

"You have a serious lung disease, 'Tachi. It's called Pulmonary Edema. It's a disease where your lungs get inflammated and excess fluid gets in. This fluid collects in the numerous air sacs in the lungs, making it difficult to breathe. It can also cause hemoptysis. I'm going to get the liquid out of your lungs." Alice explained. Sasuke looked up at her with worried eyes.

"Is it going to hurt him?" he asked. Alice smiled.

"I'm just taking out the fluid, so it shouldn't cause him too much pain, but there will be a bit. It will only take me a few minutes to get it all out. Then Aoi nee-san can heal him!" she said. Sasuke nodded. Alice placed her hand on Itachi's chest and a bright white glow enveloped her hand as she focused on the liquid and pushed it up. Itachi winced a bit, but nothing else. A few minutes later, he spit up a few ounces of red liquid into the bowl. Aoi then took over. She placed her hand onto Itachi's chest and a pale lavender glow emitted, healing his lungs and making it easier for him to breathe. When she finished, Itachi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Arigato, Aoi-san, Alice-san." he said, giving a small smile. Sasuke smiled a big smile and tackle hugged Itachi in happiness. Itachi chuckled and returned the gesture of affection.

"I LOVE NII-SAN!" Sasuke yelled, throwing his arms in the air and smothering Itachi with affection. Aoi laughed while Alice giggled. Itachi tried to push Sasuke away, but he was intent on smothering his nii-san with enough love to put Rock Lee and Gai to shame.

"Sasuke, I love you too! Let go please." Itachi calmly requested. Sasuke reluctantly let go of Itachi, letting him get up. Itachi ruffled his hair with a smile. Alice and Aoi watched the exchange with smiles.

"Let's go, shall we, Alice?" Aoi asked. Alice nodded.

"Mm." Aoi smiled and they both turned to leave, but were stopped by Itachi.

"Wait, where do you two live?" he asked. Aoi turned around with a sheepish smile.

"We don't have a home. It was destroyed a long time ago." she said. Sasuke looked at her with concern.

"What happened?" he asked. Aoi smiled bitterly.

"My brother. He was mentally ill, but I still loved him. One day, I don't know why, but he snapped and killed everyone except me and burned down the house. For Alice, her step father killed everyone. Her step father was a mean abusive man. He just decided that everyone was a nuisance and decided to kill everyone and sell Alice and make her become a prostitute at the age of three." she explained. Itachi's stoic emotionless face now had a couple of emotions mixed. Anger that family would do that, concern that the two girls will break down, and pity that they lost everyone precious to them. He looked down to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, could you get mother?" he asked. Sasuke smiled widely and nodded, running back into the house. A few minutes later, Sasuke came running out with Mikoto walking behind him. Itachi looked over to her.

"Mother, may these two stay here with us?" he requested. Mikoto looked shocked that Itachi would ask that, but nodded.

"Of course. But why would you ask that?" she asked. Itachi looked to Aoi and Alice for permission to tell Mikoto. They nodded.

"These two saved me and their pasts are pretty haunting. Aoi-san here lost her family to her brother, who wiped out her entire family, and Alice, whose father wiped out the family." he explained. Mikoto gasped in horror.

"You poor children! Please, stay all the time you want!" she exclaimed. Aoi looked a little hesitant.

"No, you don't have to waste your time with us. We're capable of living alone. We've been doing it for 4 years now. We'll be fine." she said. Mikoto shook her head.

"No. Absolutely not. We're not wasting any time on you. It's our choice for doing this. Please accept our offer." she said. Alice shook her head.

"We can't. The Hokage doesn't even know who we are. We have no records at all. He's probably going to send some ANBU here soon to investigate us." she said. Right after she said that, three ANBU appeared behind the two girls. Itachi took a step forward.

"These two girls have done nothing wrong. They saved me and the Uchiha clan." he said. The ANBU with a bird mask stepped forward as well.

"We have been sent from Hokage-sama to investigate why these two girls killed Danzo and severely injured Fugaku. This is a crime punishable by death." he said. Mikoto gasped.

"You guys are going to hurt two homeless girls?! How heartless are you?!" she yelled. This time, a ANBU with a Tiger mask stepped forward.

"We weren't sent to kill these girls. Just to bring these girls to the T&I unit to get some answers, Uchiha-sama." she said. Mikoto glared.

"T&I unit? That's just to torture them! I can't believe that the village I want to protect is this heartless. To torture homeless girls, you're just as bad, or worse than Orochimaru." she spat, narrowing her eyes. The ANBU took a step back at her glare.

"I'm sorry, but it has to be done. We can take them straight to Hokage-sama, but what if they are spies sent from a different village? They have no historical record here, so they are currently under suspicion." the Tiger ANBU said.

"Only if we get to come with them." Itachi said, stepping forward, eyes narrowing. The ANBU all gulped, not wanting to anger the young Uchiha prodigy.

"H-hai, you may." they said and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Aoi looked over to Itachi, Mikoto, and Sasuke.

"You guys didn't have to do that, you know. We could have went alone and they wouldn't have done anything to us." she said, but Itachi shook his head.

"It's still too dangerous. Also, it's the least I can do to replay you for saving us." he said. Alice looked down.

"We don't need you to repay us. We don't want any payment for our deeds. If you want to call it payment, then so be it. Our request is to live a happy life relying on each other. All we want is for you to be happy." she said. Sasuke decided to chime in.

"But nii-san would be sad without you two." he said.

"The word 'happy' would lose its meaning if it weren't balanced by sadness." Aoi said.

"Now, let's go before the Hokage himself comes to get us." Itachi chuckled and shook his head. They all poofed away and into the Hokage tower.

{At the Hokage tower}

Hiruzen Sarutobi stared at the five in front of him and folded his hands under his chin.

"Let's get this meeting started, shall we?" he asked.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Chapter 2 is DONE! Danzo got killed... insert maniacal laughter here. He deserves to die. He is on my hit list.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishi does. I only own my OC's.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sarutobi stared at the five people in front of her, more specifically, the two mysterious girls that appeared from nowhere and killed Danzo.

"Now, first question. Why did you kill Danzo?" he asked. Aoi looked to Alice, who nodded.

"We killed him because of his evil deeds, or his evil deed to come." Aoi said. The Hokage raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What was it?" he asked.

"You should know. Danzo was going to force Itachi into killing the Uchiha clan because they're planning a revolt on Konoha because they want power."she said. His eyes widened. He didn't know that Danzo was going to do that, but the girls could be lying.

"How can I know that you're not lying?" he asked.

"You don't know anything yet. Take an educated guess. Am I lying, or am I telling the truth? You choose." Aoi said. Sarutobi's eyebrow rose again.

"Hmm... if I were to choose, then I would say that you're telling the truth. I see no lie in your eyes. You also speak with confidence. Therefore, I will say that you speak the truth." he said. Aoi smiled.

"Correct. Though there is another reason for us killing Danzo." she said.

"Oh? And, pray tell, what is that other reason?" the Hokage asked. Aoi turned to Alice, who smiled shyly.

"It's because of his ROOT commission. His way of training is way too brutal. Although getting rid of your emotions is a good factor to have when fighting, his final test is just a insult to human kind. He pits them against each other and make them kill one another until either all of them die, or one remains." Alice said. The Hokage nodded.

"Now, for the second question. Why did you beat Fugaku to the brink of death?" he asked. Aoi's eyes darkened.

"Do you know how he treats his sons?" she asked. Sarutobi looked confused.

"Like any parent would treat their children?" he guessed. Aoi slammed her hand on his desk.

"WRONG! He treats his sons like trash. He uses them as targets. He treats them like they shouldn't be alive. Alice and I don't stand for child abuse, so we taught him a lesson. We have to get his 'I'm the best' ego tuned down, so it was the best. It was also payback for almost killing Itachi-kun." she growled. Everyone except Alice was surprised by her tone, but Sarutobi was the most surprised by how Fugaku treats his sons.

"ANBU, Kakashi." he called. A few ANBU dropped in, along with Kakashi. They bowed.

"You called, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked. Sarutobi nodded.

"Hai. Prepare the interrogation room. We'll teach Fugaku-san how to treat his children." he said in a firm voice.

"Hai!" they coursed and disappeared. Mikoto and Sasuke looked worried.

"You're not going to hurt father, are you?" he asked. Sarutobi shook his head.

"Iie, maybe just a low genjutsu to show him how it will feel to be treated like how he treated you two." he said. Sasuke shook his head.

"Father didn't do anything to me, only nii-san. After this, will nii-san be okay again?" he asked worriedly. Itachi's eyes softened hearing this. The Hokage nodded.

"It should turn out that way. If it doesn't, I give these two girls full permission to put him back in his place as a parent." he said. Aoi nodded.

"Of course. Now, don't you have more questions for us?" she asked. Hiruzen nodded.

"Yes. This is the last question. Who are you two and what business do you have in Konoha?" he asked. Aoi looked to Alice.

"Alice, I think that you should explain this." she said. Alice hesitantly nodded.

"I-I'm Alice and she is Aoi nee-san." she said, gesturing to herself and Aoi. "We don't know how we got to Konoha, but we woke up to Danzo just about to order 'Tachi to kill his clan." she said, fidgeting a bit. Aoi put a hand on her head to calm her down. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't sound too convincing to me now, does it?" he asked. Alice began trembling.

"I-it's the truth. Aoi nee-san knows it too." she said in a shaky voice, confusing Itachi and Mikoto. _What's she so afraid about?_ they thought.

"It's true. We have absolutely no idea about how we got here. We were just at home doing our usual stuff, and we heard strange noises. Then we just blacked out and woke up in the middle of an alleyway where Danzo was." Aoi said. Alice started panting and wheezing. All heads whipped towards her as she fell to the ground. Aoi's eyes widened.

"Alice!" she rummaged through her pockets and pulled out a small device. She put the open end in Alice's mouth and pushed the top, and Alice's breathing went back to normal, but she was in a dead faint.

"What happened?" Itachi asked, a little worried. Aoi picked Alice up, cradling her.

"She has asthma. I thought it was gone, but apparently not." she said. Everyone looked confused.

"Asthma? What's that?" Mikoto asked.

"It's a disorder that causes the airways of the lungs to swell and narrow, leading to shortness of breath, wheezing, chest tightness, and coughing. Alice's asthma is very serious. I don't know why or how she got it." Aoi explained.

"Is it like my disease?" Itachi asked. Aoi shook her head.

"No. Pulmonary Edema is a very serious lung disease that causes the lungs to swell up and let excess fluid to leak into the lungs. That's why you had problems breathing and sometimes coughed up blood. Though you don't have it anymore. Alice cured your disease. Alice's Asthma has no cure. She has to either grow out of it or have it for the rest of her life." she said.

"You know a lot, Aoi nee-san." Sasuke said. Aoi giggled and pat his head.

"It's not my knowledge. Alice taught me most of the stuff I know. She's the smartest kid I know. I would say that she's a prodigy." she said. Again, shock filled the room.

"What? _She_ taught _you_ everything?" Mikoto asked. Aoi nodded and turned back to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, I'm sorry, but we cannot give you the important information about us yet. When we see you as a village we want to protect, we'll tell you. For now, only a selected few shall know." she said. Hiruzen looked disappointed, but nodded.

"Very well. Feel free to tell us when you're ready. You guys are dismissed." he said. Aoi nodded and they all poofed away.

{Back at the Uchiha Manor}

"Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun, Mikoto-san, may we talk to you in private?" Aoi asked, setting Alice down. She had woken up a few minutes ago. Itachi, Sasuke, and Mikoto looked confused, but nodded, taking the two girls to a hidden room so no one can hear them.

"Yes, Aoi-chan?" Mikoto asked.

"Mikoto-san, Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun. The information we're about to tell you is for your ears only. Nobody else can know about this, so it would be best to seal up your memory of this meeting so nobody will be able to access them." Aoi said seriously. They all looked at each other and nodded. Itachi helped Sasuke seal his and then sealed his own, while Mikoto did hers. When they finished, they nodded to Aoi.

"Well, let's get this started, shall we?" she asked. Everyone nodded.

"Okay then, for starters, we are from Earth." she said.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"I said, we are from Earth." Aoi repeated.

"Earth? Then how did you get to Leaf?" Mikoto asked. Seeing her confused face, Alice decided to step in.

"No, not the Earth nation. The planet Earth." she said. Everyone except for Alice and Aoi froze.

"What?!" Aoi sighed.

"Yeah. We're not from this world. We're from Tokyo, Japan on the planet Earth." she said. "We were watching the Anime and reading the Manga when the laptop started making strange noises. We blacked out after that." she finished.

"Anime and Manga?" Itachi asked.

"Realy? Anime; Japanese styled-"

"No, I know that. I meant which one." Itachi interrupted.

"Oh. The one you're in." Aoi said. Their eyes bulged.

"What do you mean?" Mikoto asked.

"In our world, there's this anime and manga called Naruto. It's basically about his life. Sasuke becomes his friend and rival. It's really cute." she said, giggling. Sasuke tilted his head to the side.

"Naruto? Ah! You mean the one who always tries to jump me in class?" he asked. Itachi turned to Sasuke, eyes wide.

"What?" he asked.

"Mm... he's weird and funny. I don't know why, but he always tries to jump me in class. All the girls do too. It's scary." Sasuke said. Aoi laughed.

"It seems that you brother has fangirls, Itachi." she said. Itachi shook his head.

"Otouto, I feel for you. Don't let them get you." he said. Sasuke looked confused, but nodded anyways.

"Well, so this means that we, know everything about you guys and what happens and what will happen in the future. Alice knows way more than I do though." Aoi said.

"So you know the future?" Mikoto asked. Aoi nodded.

"Hai. I know pretty much everything, while Alice knows every single thing about this world. She has perfect picture memory and has memorized all the chapters and episodes, so she knows every little piece of information." she said. Itachi looked over to Alice and his eyes widened.

"Mother, Alice-san and Aoi-san have no Chakra." he breathlessly said. Mikoto gasped.

"What? Everything has chakra. How come you two don't? You should be dead." Aoi shrugged.

"I dunno. Another thing about us is that we both have some very powerful ... abilities." she said. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of ability?" he asked.

"Well, I have the ability to bring back the dead, kill someone with a thought, changing the weather, control over all the elements, and the power to destroy the world. Alice has the ability to bring back the dead, kill someone by thinking it, change the weather, control all the elements, destroy the world, what you people call Lightning release, Wind release, Water release, Fire release, Earth release, Yin release, Yang release, Yang release, the eternal balance, reading minds, telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation, and some others that I can't remember." Aoi said. Mikoto, Sasuke, and Itachi were shocked.

"What? How?" Mikoto asked. Aoi shrugged.

"I dunno. It's life, I guess. With our abilities and knowledge, we can probably prevent all the bad things from happening." she said. Itachi nodded.

"Should we go back to Hokage-sama and enroll you two in academy? Well, at least Alice-san." he asked. Aoi nodded.

"Yes, please. I'll go with Alice. I won't let anyone harm her. Too many people try to kill her as it is already." she said. Mikoto nodded.

"Honey, do you want some sunglasses and a hat? You can hide your hair and eyes. Most children don't have white hair and multicolored eyes." she asked/stated. Alice shook her head.

"No, it's fine. Thank you." she declined. Mikoto smiled.

"Well, let's go, shall we?"

{At the Hokage tower... again}

"Hokage-sama, we have come here to request the enrollment of Aoi-san and Alice-san into the Academy." Itachi said, bowing. Hiruzen nodded, taking another puff of his pipe.

"Ah, yes. Consider it done. Go to the Academy tomorrow at 6 am." he said. Aoi nodded.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." she said. Hiruzen nodded.

"It's fine. Dismissed." With a poof, they all poofed away.

{Next morning}

At 6, Aoi and Alice woke up for their first day at the Academy. When they went to the kitchen, Sasuke, Itachi, and Mikoto were already there.

"Good morning, Alice-san, Aoi-san." Itachi greeted. Aoi shook her head.

"Just call me Aoi, Itachi-kun." she said. Itachi nodded.

"Very well, Aoi."

"Please call me Alice, 'Tachi." Alice said. Itachi gave a small smile.

"Sure."

After eating breakfast, Itachi walked the three to Academy. On the way there, Sasuke jumped onto Itachi's back, making him stumble forward a bit.

"Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke just smiled and snuggled into Itachi, who chuckled at his brother's behavior. When they got there, Sasuke climbed off of Itachi's back and ran into the building. Alice and Aoi followed at a slower pace after saying goodbye to Itachi.

While walking towards the entrance, they saw a little blond boy running in. He saw them and grinned.

"Hey! Are you two new? I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayou!" he asked/said. Alice nodded.

"Wanna come with me? I can take you to your class so you don't get lost." he offered hopefully. Alice looked up at Aoi, who nodded.

"I'm pretty sure that we won't get lost," she started. Naruto's smile fell. "but we wouldn't mind going with you." she finished. Naruto's grin returned and he grabbed their hands and dragged them to class. When they got to class, Naruto introduced the two to Iruka.

"Hello, I'm Iruka, your sensei. Class will start soon, so please go out and wait for me to introduce you... Aoi-san, aren't you a little old to be in Academy?" he said/asked. Aoi nodded.

"True. I'm twenty. Though I'm not here to learn. I'm here to ensure Alice's safety. If anyone is to make fun of her and/or hurt her, I will personally make their lives a living h*ll. I'll see it to the end." she said and went out the door with Alice. Iruka sweat dropped. Soon, all the students came in the room.

"Ahem, class. Today we have two new students-" he didn't get to finish the sentence.

"What?"

"Are they girls or boys?"

"If they are girls, then they better not try and steal my Sasuke-kun from me!"

"CLASS!" Iruka yelled. The class quieted down.

"Thank you. Alice-san, Aoi-san, you may come in." Iruka said. The door slid open and Alice and Aoi stepped in. "Please introduce yourselves." Aoi scanned the room. A lot of students were snickering and pointing to Alice.

"My name is Aoi. I am twenty years old. If anyone dares to make fun of Alice, I will make your lives a living h*ll." she declared. Looks of fear spread throughout the room, well, except for Sasuke. One kid was stupid enough to challenge Aoi's statement.

"Hey, whitey! You look like a snowman! You're so stupid, why don't you go back to Yukigakure?" he shouted over the class.

"KURO! Apologize!" Iruka ordered.

"Why? I was only telling the truth." Kuro said with a shrug. Iruka was about to reply, but stopped when he felt the killer intent radiating off of Aoi.

"You just crossed the line, kid." she growled, cracking her knuckles.

[The following content is not for children to see. We are sorry for your inconvenience, but for now, please enjoy the music.]

After the brutal beating of Kuro, all the kids in the class were shell shocked. Iruka cleared his throat.

"U-um... Alice-san, please introduce yourself." he requested politely, not wanting to meet the same fate as Kuro did.

"A-ano, my name is Alice. It's nice to meet you all." she said with a small bow. Iruka nodded.

"Alice-san, Aoi-san. Please choose your seats." he said. Alice and Aoi both walked towards Sasuke, ignoring the jealous glares they received from the girls of the class, and sat on each side of him. Alice turned to Sasuke and smiled shyly.

"Hello, Sake-nii." she greeted. Sasuke returned her smile with a small smile of his own. The fangirl glares escalated ten-fold. Alice felt their glares and turned to them. They looked like they were about to attack, but didn't since Iruka started class.

{After class}

Alice and Aoi stood up and stretched, watching as Naruto ran right out of the room. Alice turned to Sasuke.

"Sake-nii, how old is 'Tachi?" she asked.

"Nii-san? I think he's sixteen." Sasuke replied. Alice nodded and the three walked out of the building, sitting on a bench and waiting for Itachi to come.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, what do you think Itachi-kun would do if you knew every single disease in the world?" Aoi asked. Sasuke looked confused.

"Why? I don't know every single disease. There's an endless amount of them!" he said. Aoi nodded.

"I know, but what do you think he would do if you knew a lot of diseases and how to either treat it or slow it down?" she asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"I dunno. Ask him." he said. Aoi nodded.

"Fine. I'll ask him right... now. Ah, Itachi-kun is coming." she said. Sasuke smiled and ran towards Itachi, leaving a huge dust cloud behind him.

"NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AN!" he yelled, barreling into Itachi, knocking him off his feet and on the ground, a very happy Sasuke on top of him, attempting to smother him with love.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" he asked. Sasuke paused in his smothering and smiled.

"Aoi nee-san has a question for you!" he said. Itachi nodded, getting up and setting Sasuke down.

"Aoi-san, what is your question?" he asked. Aoi shrugged.

"I was just wondering what you would think if Sasuke knew a lot of diseases and the treatment and/or how to slow them down." she said., Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I don't really know. I've never thought about it, but I would think that I would be really proud of him." he said. He looked down to find Sasuke, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Sasuke? Where are you?" he asked. He heard a light meow behind the bushes and went to it, Alice and Aoi behind him. When he peeked behind the bushes, he saw Sasuke petting a small brown and white cat. Itachi had to smile. It was a cute sight that he didn't see often. Sasuke was usually ignored by everyone, so he looked depressed most of the time. It was nice to see him smiling again. Sasuke finally saw Itachi looking down at him and jumped.

"NII-SAN!" Itachi chuckled and caught him. "I love you!~"

"I love you too, Sasuke. Aoi-san, isn't father supposed to come back home today?" he asked. Aoi nodded.

"Hai. Don't worry. If he tries anything, we'll be sure to beat him again." she said. Itachi nodded and set down Sasuke, and the four walked back to the Uchiha Manor.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Chapter 3 is DONE!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishi does. I only own my OC's.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When the four got back to the Uchiha Manor, they were greeted by a seething Fugaku. Mikoto was there too.

"Stupid kids..." Fugaku mumbled. Mikoto smiled at him.

"Dear, what have I said about insulting the children?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. Fugaku tensed and turned away.

"I'm sorry dear. I will never insult the children again..." he said softly, not wanting to anger his wife anymore. Itachi watched in amusement while Sasuke laughed.

"Father got his butt kicked by mother!" Mikoto laughed while Fugaku scowled.

"Yes, Sasuke dear. Your father got his but kicked by mother." she said. Sasuke looked hopeful.

"Does that mean that father won't try to kill nii-san again?" he asked. Mikoto's eyes softened and she nodded.

"Hai. He won't hurt Itachi again." Sasuke cheered and jump hugged his mother. Mikoto stumbled back, laughing as her son nuzzled her face with his own while telling her how much he loved her. He only got off of her when Itachi pried him off. Alice and Aoi were laughing/giggling in the background. Alice walked up to Itachi and hugged his leg, making him look down at her.

"What is it, Alice?" he asked. Alice just shook her head and continued to hug his leg. Soon, Aoi and Sasuke joined the hug Itachi party. Poor Itachi was squished between the three. A cough interrupted their hug fest and they looked over to see Fugaku looking at Itachi guiltily.

"Son, I am very sorry for the way I've treated you. I promise to never do it again. I shall treat you and Sasuke like a father should treat their children. Please forgive me." he said, bowing. Itachi was shocked. He had never thought that his father would apologize for hurting him. He usually just grunted and ignored him. Itachi looked up straight in Fugaku's eyes.

"I... I forgive you." he said. Fugaku immediately hugged his son. Itachi was surprised at the gesture, but soon returned it. Sasuke just jumped up and down cheering.

"YAY! Father is nice to nii-san!~" Sasuke squeaked when he was picked up. He looked back to see Fugaku holding him up with a smirk. He started squirming and making funny noises.

"Meh! Muu! Pwah!" Itachi had to laugh at the cuteness. Mikoto soon joined him, followed by Aoi and Fugaku. Alice just stood there, staring at Sasuke in confusion.

"Meh?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Sasuke stopped struggling and turned to Alice, a serious expression on his face. Everyone thought he was mad.

"Meh." he said. Everyone burst into laughter. Sasuke had made them thought that he was mad, but broke the tension with his weird new word.

{A year later. All the stuff in between is kinda boring, so I skipped it. Sasuke is going to get his sensei soon.}

Itachi walked down the road to the Academy to pick up Sasuke, Alice, and Aoi. Today was Sasuke's birthday. He smiled. His otouto was turning eight. When he got to the Academy, he was surprised that Sasuke, Aoi, and Alice weren't at the bench waiting for him like they usually were. He soon knew where they were, though.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?! NO! NUH-UH!" Sasuke's voice shouted.

"COME BACK!" Aoi shouted back.

"NEVA!" Sasuke shouted again.

"SAKE-NII! AOI-NEE!" Alice tried her best to shout, but since her voice was so soft, it sounded like regular talking. Itachi saw as Sasuke raced past him, with Aoi on his tail.

"SASUKE-KUN, COME BACK! ITACHI-KUN IS WAITING FOR YOU!" she shouted. Sasuke did a quick U-turn and ran straight into Itachi.

"NII-SAN!" he greeted. Itachi chuckled and pat his head. Alice soon ran up, panting.

"So mean, you guys left me there." she said, pouting. Aoi smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Alice." she said. While the two were having their conversation, Itachi turned to Sasuke, who was still latched onto him.

"Hn?" he said. Sasuke tilted his head. Translation: _What were you three doing?_

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted back. _What do you mean?_

"Hn." _You three were running around. Aoi was chasing you._

"Hn." _Oh. She was screaming something about a birthday or something, so I went to see what she was doing. She ended up chasing me._

"Hn." _Oh. Happy birthday, otouto._

"Hn?" _What do you mean?_

"Hn...?" _Today is your birthday... You forgot, didn't you?_

"Hn..." _Maybe.__.._

When the brothers finished their conversation, they saw Alice and Aoi staring at them.

"Meh." Alice said.

"Meh." Sasuke said back.

"Buu." Aoi said.

"Bleh." Sasuke said and hugged Itachi's head, nuzzling his face with his own. Itachi chuckled and the four went home.

"Nii-san," Sasuke said. Itachi turned to look at him.

"What is it Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke smiled at him.

"I love you!~" he said. Itachi looked shocked, but smiled.

"What's with you, Sasuke? You're always telling me you love me. I know you do." he said. Sasuke shook his head.

"Mm. But Alice said 'Don't wait until it's to late to tell someone how much you love, how much you care. Because when they're gone, no matter how loud you shout and cry, they won't hear you anymore.'" he said. Itachi blinked and looked over to Alice, who was staring up at him.

"Alice, where did you hear such a thing?" he asked. Alice looked down.

"I know it from personal experience. I wanted to tell her that I loved her, but I never got the chance to. Father was always preventing me from telling her. Now it's too late. She's gone. No matter how much I shout and cry, she can't hear me anymore. I should've told her when she was still here... She's the only one I can't bring back no matter how hard I try." she said, red tears leaking from her eyes. Aoi quickly wiped them away with her sleeve.

"It's okay, Alice. She's still here. She can hear you." she whispered. Itachi put Sasuke in Aoi's arms and picked up Alice.

"Who is she, Alice? I'm sure that she can hear you." he said. Alice looked up to Itachi, her eyes turning from her usual one gray and one rainbow, to a see through clear.

"She is... my mother." she said. Itachi was shocked. "Your mother?" he asked. Alice nodded sadly.

"Hai. She was the only one who didn't hate me. She protected me from father, and got killed by him. The police came in right when he killed her, so they arrested him and put him in jail for life." she said. Itachi didn't know what police and jail were, but he knew that the girl had lost everyone important to her.

"Alice," Aoi started. They all turned to her. "do you know that she can hear you? She's happy right now, knowing that her daughter loves her. She's the happiest mother ever." she finished. Alice was crying again.

"Hai." she said. The four then went home.

When they got to the Uchiha Manor, they were greeted by Mikoto and Fugaku. When Mikoto saw Alice, she started to panic.

"Alice! Dear, what happened?! Your eyes! Is that blood?! We have to get you to the medical center now!" she said, running around.

"Mother, Alice is fine. She just misses her mother. It seems that she cries blood when she's sad." Itachi said. Mikoto stopped her panicking and stared at Alice.

"Mother? Alice, dear. What happened?" she asked. Alice just buried her face into Itachi's neck, so Itachi explained it. When he finished, Mikoto was in tears, and Fugaku looked ... concerned?

"How could he? How could her own father do that? And he wanted to sell her as a prostitute at the age of three?" Mikoto asked. Itachi shook his head.

"I'm not sure. But let's put that aside for now. I'm sure that Alice won't like us fussing over her like this. It's also Sasuke's birthday today." he said. Mikoto had a light bulb going off.

"Ah, yes! Today is Sasuke's birthday! We have to celebrate! We should celebrate Alice and Aoi's arrival too! They've been staying here for over a year now and we haven't had a proper welcoming party for them yet!" she said. Itachi nodded while Fugaku sighed.

"Dear, don't you think Sasuke's a little too old for birthday parties?" he asked. Sasuke stopped in talking to Alice and Aoi to look at his father.

"What about me?" he asked. Fugaku shook his head.

"No, nothing. It's just that today is your birthday and your mother wants to throw you a party." he said. Sasuke tilted his head cutely.

"Wha?" he asked. Itachi sighed.

"How could you forget again? You turn eight today, Sasuke." he said. A little light bulb was seen above Sasuke's head.

"Oh! Oops..." he said sheepishly. Mikoto laughed.

"Sasuke! You're not even that old yet, and you're already forgetting your birthday?" she asked. Sasuke blushed and scowled.

"I didn't mean to..." he grumbled. They all laughed at his embarrassment.

"So... let's celebrate Sasuke's birthday!" Mikoto said. Sasuke paled a few shades and shook his head furiously. Itachi and Fugaku looked amused.

"Why?" Mikoto asked.

"B-because... I don' like it." Sasuke replied.

"How do you not like your birthday?" Mikoto asked. Sasuke looked down.

"Shi-nii died because of it." he grumbled. Itachi stiffened. Shisui had committed suicide on Sasuke's birthday last year, about a month before the two girls had come. His death had affected Sasuke greatly. He wouldn't stop crying for a week and refused to come out of his room to eat. That changed when the girls came though. Sasuke became happy again, and ate more.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Itachi said. Sasuke shook his head furiously and hugged Itachi's legs.

"Not nii-san's fault." he said. Itachi picked Sasuke up and hugged him fully, letting a few tears slip. Fugaku scowled.

"Itachi, you're a man. Don't cry! You're showing weakness!" he said. Itachi quickly wiped the tears away, but some still came.

"I'm sorry father." he said, looking down. Alice stepped up.

"Fugaku-san, people cry, not because they're weak, but because they've been strong for too long. 'Tachi has been strong for so long, without shedding a single tear. He deserves to let it out. No one can be strong forever. Everyone cries in life." she said. Everyone was shocked that she knew so much. Fugaku sighed.

"You're right. Now, let's go inside and give these girls the welcome party they never got then..." he mumbled and walked in the house, followed by Mikoto. Itachi and Sasuke smiled, going inside as well, the two girls close behind them.

The party was not really exciting. Just food and some games. Soon, Itachi had to go on a mission to retrieve some scroll from Kiri. Sasuke ran and tackle hugged Itachi.

"Nii-san, be safe please. Come back home!" he pleaded. Itachi smiled and bent down to Sasuke's level.

"I'll be sure to come back, Sasuke. Just for you." he said, kissing Sasuke's head, then he left. Alice went up to Sasuke and hugged him.

"Sake-nii, 'Tachi will come back safe. I'm sure he will. He's a strong person." she said. Sasuke nodded and hugged back. That night, Sasuke didn't sleep. He stayed awake, waiting for his nii-san to come back home safely.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Chapter 4 is DONE! Sorry for the depressing chapter. It's going to be happy again soon! ... I hope...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishi does. I only own my OC's. I don't own the quotes either... maybe some, but most of them were found on google.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It had been three days since Itachi had left, and Sasuke absolutely refused to leave his room.

"Sasuke! Please! Come out of your room! You'll starve!" Mikoto shouted, banging on his door.

"No! I won't come out until nii-san comes back!" she heard him shout back. Alice came up the stairs then. Mikoto, seeing her, called her over.

"Alice, please make Sasuke come out of his room. He's going to starve himself! He hasn't slept or eaten in three days!" she begged. Alice nodded and knocked on Sasuke's door.

"Go away!" he shouted.

"Sake-nii," she said calmly. "what would 'Tachi do if he saw you like this? Do you think he will like seeing you in the state you're in when he comes back? Do you think that he would like to see a starved and sleep deprived little brother when he gets back?" she asked. There was no reply, but the door opened and Sasuke came out, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Alice, mother." he said. Mikoto ran up and hugged him. "Will nii-san come back safely? Will he be like Shi-nii and never come back?" he said, his voice cracking. Fugaku came up, hearing Sasuke's question.

"Sasuke, you should know that Itachi will come back safe. He's a ANBU. He's gone on countless missions and came back safely." he said. Sasuke shook his head.

"But you don't know that. You don't know when seeing you loved one will be the last. What if nii-san doesn't come back?" he asked. Fugaku's eyes softened and he hugged his son.

"I don't know, Sasuke. I'm sorry." he said.

"Sake-nii, do you believe that 'Tachi will come back?" Alice asked. Sasuke nodded.

"I want to believe that." he said. Aoi then came up.

"If that's what you believe, then it shall happen. Belief is truth held in the mind, faith is a fire in the heart. Have faith in Itachi-kun." she said. Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"Mm! Nii-san will definitely come back, right?" he asked. They all smiled and nodded.

"Hai. He will definitely come back. If he's injured, then we'll heal him. If he's sad, you can give him love. He has to accept the love." Aoi said with a smirk. Sasuke laughed and they went down to eat. For the next three days, Sasuke made up for the sleep he lost and ate more. Itachi came back a day later. He was injured though. A big deep gash in his side, which he tried to hide, but when Sasuke hugged him, he grimaced in pain. Sasuke saw that and started freaking out.

"AOI-NEE! ALICE! NII-SAN IS DYING AGAIN!" he screamed, dragging Itachi into the house. Alice and Aoi rushed to the kitchen where Sasuke had forced Itachi to sit. Alice lifted his shirt and saw the wound. She gasped at how deep it was. Mikoto and Fugaku also came in to see the severity of their son's wound, and freaked out seeing it. Mikoto's reaction was to gasp and beg Alice to heal him, while Fugaku froze and narrowed his eyes.

"They're dead." he growled, stalking out of the room to go destroy Kiri, but Aoi stopped him saying that Kiri will be destroyed soon and for him to have patience. Alice was still surveying Itachi's wound when she saw some poison. Her eyes widened and she turned to Aoi.

"Aoi-nee, can you get some pure water?" she asked. Aoi smirked.

"Of course. One minute please." she said. Alice shook her head.

"I can't wait one minute. The most is thirty seconds." she said. Aoi's face turned serious.

"Right away, princess." she said, and got a bowl of sink water. She placed her hand on the surface, emitting a strange pearly glow. The impurities came up and she threw them away, taking the bowl to Alice, who set it on the table. Alice dipped her finger in the water and took it out, dragging a thin line of water with it. She turned to look at Itachi, who was clenching his jaw from the effects of the poison.

"'Tachi, this will hurt. Please bear with me." she requested. Itachi looked at her and nodded. Alice smiled and focused on the wound. Placing her finger in it and receiving a small pained grunt from Itachi, she separated the poison from the wound, letting it follow the small line and into the bowl. After his wound was clean, Alice healed him. He let out a relieved sigh when she was done. Sasuke stared at him, worry in his eyes.

"Is nii-san okay now?" he asked. Itachi smiled.

"Hai. I'm fine now." he said. Sasuke smiled and cheered, jumping on Itachi... again. Yes, Sasuke is a very cute little boy that loves his brother. Mikoto giggled and Fugaku chuckled.

"Sasuke, what's with you always jumping your brother?" Mikoto asked. Sasuke paused in hugging, *cough*strangling*cough*, Itachi to look at his mother, giving Itachi a chance to breathe.

"I love him... and he's very huggable." was his answer. Mikoto awed at his answer, and Sasuke went back to smothering his brother with love.

"Sasuke, please let go. You have Academy tomorrow and you're getting into teams. Come on, let go... please?" Itachi said/asked. Sasuke pouted, but let go. Itachi patted his head, smiling.

{The next day at Academy}

When Alice and Aoi entered the classroom, they were greeted with the fabulous sight of Naruto kissing Sasuke. They broke apart seconds later. Sasuke calmly stood up, walked to the nearest wall, and started banging his head on it, mumbling something about having to get some mouth bleach. Naruto fell off the desk, coughing, and got beat up by very angry fan girls. Aoi sighed and walked over to Sasuke with Alice and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sake-nii, please stop hurting yourself." Alice politely requested. Sasuke stopped, walked to his seat, and started banging his head on the desk. Aoi sighed again and put her hand on the desk, letting Sasuke hit his head on her palm instead. Outside on the trees, Itachi saw the whole thing, and was laughing so hard that he almost fell out of the tree. He soon calmed down to see Alice hugging Sasuke while he continued to bang his head on the desk.

"Sake-nii, stop killing brain cells!~" she whined. Sasuke stopped banging his head on the desk and latched onto Alice, a pout on his face. All the fan girls turned and glared at Alice. Sasuke saw the glares directed at Alice, and glared back at the girls, who all swooned and fainted, leaving a very confused Sasuke and a very amused Itachi. Aoi looked towards the tree that Itachi was in and motioned for him to come in the class. Itachi was surprised that she could sense him, but went in the class anyways. Seeing Itachi, Sasuke immediately let go of Alice and tackled his brother.

"Nii-san!" he said happily, snuggling into Itachi, who just chuckled and pat his head. Iruka soon came in and declared the teams.

"Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, " he started.

"YES!" (Sakura)

"I'm doomed..." (Sasuke)

"It's okay, otouto. Do your best." (Itachi. He's so sweet.)

"Uzumaki Naruto, " Iruka continued.

"YES!" (Naruto)

"I'm doomed..." (Sakura)

"... *WTF face* ..." (Sasuke)

"*chuckle* I feel for you, otouto." (Itachi the sweetheart.)

"And since of the unequal amount of students this year and a request, Alice and Aoi. Please go to the rooms and meet your sensei's. Team 7, your sensei is Hatake Kakashi, so he might be late." Iruka finished and left, along with the other students to meet their sensei's. Once everyone except for the newly formed Team 7, Itachi smirked.

"So, otouto, did you like it?" he teased. Sasuke froze and returned to banging his head on the desk. Itachi chuckled while Sakura glared at the now cowering Naruto. Itachi wrapped an arm around Sasuke to stop him from further abuse of the table.

"Otouto, please stop intentionally hurting yourself." Itachi requested. Sasuke stopped, but kept his head on the table. Itachi patted his head and Sasuke lifted his head off the desk.

"Meh..." he said. Alice stopped what she was doing.

"Meh..." she said back.

"Meh..."

"Meh..."

"Muh..."

"Muh?"

"Muh."

"Hn..." _Sake-nii..._

"Hn." _Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat..._

"Hn." Itachi joined the conversation. _Otouto._

"Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn n..." _Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat..._

"Hn...?" _Sake-nii, where's our sensei?_

Sasuke shrugged. "Hn..." _I dunno..._

"Hn..." _He's most likely reading his perverted book somewhere..._

"Hn?" _You know him, 'Tachi?_

"Hn." _Yes..._

The door slid open and a eraser fell on someone's head with a puff. Under the eraser, was Hatake Kakashi.

"Hmmm..." he started. "my first impression of you guys is that I don't like you... with the exception of Itachi." he finished after some thought. Sasuke just stared at him.

"What?" he asked, noticing Sasuke's stare.

"Nii-san, his hair defies gravity!" he said in wonder. Itachi chuckled.

"I'll leave you guys for team bonding." he said and left. Sasuke turned to Alice and latched onto her again. Alice received a deathly glare from Sakura.

"Maa, meet me up on the roof." Kakashi said and disappeared in a poof. Alice, Aoi, and Sasuke looked at each other before climbing through the window and onto the roof, where Kakashi was waiting for them. Two minutes later, Naruto and Sakura came up.

"Alright. Now, let's start with introductions." Kakashi said.

"Introductions?" Sakura asked.

"Your name, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, and such." Kakashi replied.

"Then why don't you start?" Naruto asked.

"Fine. My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are none of your business, as are my dreams for the future." Kakashi said. Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped.

"He only told us his name..." Naruto said. Kakashi pointed to Naruto.

"Okay, you first, blondie." he said. Naruto scowled at the 'blondie' comment, but soon grinned.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayou! I like ramen, training, Ichiraku Ramen, (I don't feel like writing out all his likes. It's too much...) I don't like failing, when people look down on me, when people glare at me, and the three minutes I have to wait when making ramen! My dream is to become Hokage one day! Then everyone won't look down on me anymore!" he said.

"Hmmm... okay. Pinky, you next." Kakashi said, pointing to Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like *looks at Sasuke and squeals*, my dream for the future is to *looks at Sasuke and squeals... again*, and I dislike Naruto and Alice!" she said, pointing to the two when she finished. A deadly aura spread. Everyone turned to see a very pissed off Aoi.

"What did you say?!" she growled. "You insulted Alice and shall pay the consequence."

[I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but once again, it's too graphic for children... and I don't feel like writing it.]

"U-um... the one with black hair. You go next." Kakashi said, pointing at Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like training and hanging out with my family and friends. I dislike stupid people who try to harm the people I love. I _love_ my nii-san, and my dream for the future is... I dunno... what _is_ my dream for the future?" he said/asked. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Okay... next, the one with white hair." he said, gesturing to Alice, not really wanting to be the next subject of abuse for Aoi.

"My name is Alice. I like my friends, Sake-nii and his family, Aoi-nee, singing, cooking, and my ... mother. I dislike war, child abuse, the human race, save a handful of people, hurting people, and killing. I don't really have a dream for the future. I just want to help the people dear to me." Alice said. Kakashi blinked, surprised by her soft voice and wisdom.

"Okay, last one." he said, gesturing to Aoi.

"My name is Aoi. I like my friends, Sasuke-kun and his family, Alice, and if you earn my trust, my team. I dislike my family, Alice's family except her mother, child abuse, war, killing, and people making fun of and/or hurting Alice. I also don't have a dream for the future. I'll help Alice protect those dear to us." she said.

"Okay, now you're all special in your own unique way. Tomorrow, we'll start our first mission as a team." Kakashi said. Naruto jumped up and fist pumped the air.

"ALRIGHT! What is it?!" he asked. Kakashi eye-smiled and started snickering.

"What's so funny, sensei?" Sakura asked after she miraculously returned from the dead.

"If I told you, you would flip." Kakashi said, still snickering.

"Oh you mean about the academy graduation being the first step in being a genin," Aoi started.

"Or that only nine of us can pass so there is a 60 failure rate," Alice continued.

"Or is it the fact that you haven't passed a single genin team and forced them to quit being a shinobi that would make us flip?" they asked at the same time. This made Naruto and Sakura flip. Sasuke just blinked and banged his head on the railing. What's with Sasuke and banging his head on things? Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"How did you know that?" he asked with all seriousness. Aoi shrugged.

"I dunno. How _do_ we know this?" she asked back. Kakashi sighed.

"Fine. Just show up to training area 7 around 7:00 and don't eat breakfast." As soon as he said this, he made a hand seal and Disappeared in smoke. Aoi looked at Alice, who looked to Sasuke, who looked to Aoi, who shrugged, took Alice and Sasuke's hands, closed her eyes, and poofed away.

{The next day}

When the three left for training area 7 after eating breakfast, Itachi decided to come with them to see how it turns out.

The four went under a tree, where Sasuke took out a stick and started drawing on the dirt with it. Aoi snickered, knowing what Sasuke was going to draw, while Alice just tilted her head innocently to the side. Itachi leaned in to see what his little brother was drawing. It was a picture of Kakashi getting hit in the head with a alarm clock. He snickered. Sakura and Naruto came soon, and Sakura immediately tried to latch onto Sasuke. When he saw her, he paled and jumped onto the tree, hiding in it. Itachi chuckled.

"Otouto, come down." he said. He saw the leaves on the tree shake.

"NO!" Sasuke shouted back. Itachi sighed and jumped up into the tree. The four on the ground soon heard a loud 'NO', and Itachi soon jumped out of the tree with a pouting Sasuke hanging onto him for dear life. Three hours passed before they all heard a poof, and there was Kakashi.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura cried, pointing dramatically at Kakashi, who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I saw an old lady having trouble with her groceries so I helped her out." he told them.

"LAIR!" they declared.

"Now, now don't blow a gasket," He looked up at the sun, "Now would be a good time."

He walked up to the middle log and pressed the alarm button.

"Now the test is you have to take at least one of the four bells I have here. Now you can use anything you have on you. Oh, and a word of advice… attack me like your going to kill me if you want to pass. The time limit is when to the time the bell rings, the peole who don't get a bell, one of you will be tied to the pole while you see me eat your box lunch in front of you."

_So that's why he told us not to eat._ Thought Naruto and Sakura. Itachi stared at them without emotion. Why? How should I know? Sasuke looked up at his brother and frowned, not liking his emotionless mask, so he climbed up him. Literally. He clung to Itachi's leg, and started climbing, eventually getting to him clinging to Itachi's neck.

"Nii-san?" he asked. Itachi looked over to Sasuke and gave him a small smile.

"I'm a ANBU. I can't show emotions in case there's a enemy." Itachi whispered. Sasuke 'ah'ed and climbed back down, clinging onto Alice.

"Oookay... aside from that, START!" Kakashi declared. Everyone but Sasuke, Alice, Aoi, and Itachi jumped away. Itachi because he was just there to watch. Sasuke, Alice, and Aoi stared at each other before shrugging and walking into a bush, preparing to play a game of sticks.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Chapter 5 is DONE!~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishi does. I only own my OC's

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

While Sasuke, Aoi, and Alice were in their own little world, Kakashi was picking on the other kids. Naruto just jumped out in front of Kakashi.

"FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" he shouted. Kakashi sighed and beat him up. {I don't feel like writing the test part... I fear I've become lazy}

It was getting close to the end of the test. Itachi sighed, a little disappointed that his brother didn't even try. Suddenly, a scream ripped through the forest. Itachi recognized it as Sasuke's. He immediately began to worry, so he ran straight in and froze. He was horrified to see what was in front of him. Orochimaru was there. He was holding Sasuke's limp body in his arms. _Where is Alice and Aoi?_ Itachi wondered.

"Kukukuku. Itachi-kun. You'll become my new body today. If you don't agree, then say goodbye to your brother." Orochimaru cackled. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Where's Alice and Aoi?" he asked. Orochimaru thought about it for a while.

"Oh, you mean those girls with your _dear_ little brother? They've been disposed of." he bluffed, though Itachi didn't know that. His eyes widened.

"What?" he exclaimed. "How?" he demanded answers. Orochimaru just cackled like the creepy old man he is.

"Now wouldn't you like to know, Itachi-kun?" he asked. He raised a hand to kill Sasuke, but his hand fell off before he could do anything, and Sasuke was whisked away from him. He turned to see a very angry Alice. Her look literally screamed 'You're dead! I'll kill you!', and the killer intent she was releasing was horrifying. Kakashi then ran up, followed by Sakura and Naruto. Seeing Orochimaru, he tried to attack, but was stopped by Itachi.

"Stop. Let Alice do her job." he said. Kakashi reluctantly let go of his battle stance. Aoi ran over to them and handed Sasuke to his brother. Itachi cradled his brother's body in his arms, glaring at Orochimaru the whole time.

Orochimaru lunged at Alice, who just stood there with her glare, and tried to hit her, but he just passed through her.

"I'm afraid you can't kill me, Orochimaru." she said with her surprisingly soft and quiet voice. Orochimaru scoffed and lunged again, only to fail again.

"It's not really fair, is it? You're the only one who's attacking. I should get a chance too, don't you think?" she asked. Orochimaru put on a thinking face.

"Hmmm... Kukukukuku. I'll be nice and let you have a shot at me." he said, smirking that cocky smirk of his. Alice lowered her head and smirked, though no one could see it.

"Maa. Thank you for your generosity. I will put it to good use." she said, and threw a bunch of knives at him. He tried to dodge, but found that he couldn't move, ending up being hit by Alice's knives. Looking at the knives embedded in his flesh, he cackled.

"Little girl, did you really think that you would hurt me with a couple of knives?" he taunted and pulled out the knives, throwing them back at Alice. Instead of making them go through her, she let them cut her.

"Alice!" Kakashi shouted. Orochimaru _laughed_.

"You didn't even dodge them. You really are weak." he said, lunging at Alice and grabbing her, only to let go the next second. He hissed in pain.

"What?" he shouted. Alice looked up at him, face void of emotions.

"You touched my blood. You will feel the consequences." she said. Orochimaru was about to attack again, but his body burst into flames before he could. Itachi, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura could only stare in awe as the snake Sannin's body burned.

"Alice, is he... dead?" Kakashi asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"No." Alice answered truthfully. Soon, the flame died down, and there was Orochimaru, looking more pissed than ever.

"You! You will pay..." he hissed. Alice just stared at him, as if underestimating him. Orochimaru lunged. Alice raised her arm towards him, electricity crackling around it, and stabbed in right through his heart. Orochimaru's body fell to the ground. The Sannin was dead.

"He's dead now." Alice said, smiling. Itachi looked at her, then his brother in his arms.

"Alice, is... is Sasuke going to be okay?" he asked, a worried expression on his face. Kakashi was surprised to see this, but it made sense that he would worry for his brother. Alice shook her head.

"I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure that he's going to be okay, but what Orochimaru did to him worries me." she said. Itachi's head snapped up.

"What did he do?" he demanded. Alice sighed and turned to Aoi, who nodded.

"He tried to do a couple of experiments on him, and he injected him with something weird. He had test tubes all ready. If Alice hadn't stepped in, then your brother would've become one of Orochimaru's test subjects." she explained. Itachi's eyes widened in surprise and turned to Alice.

"He said that he got rid of you." he said. Aoi smirked.

"Did you really think that it will be that easy to get rid of us? I'm offended." she asked/said with mock hurt. All of a sudden, Alice gasped. All heads turned to her.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, fearing for the worst.

"Batrachotoxin..." she breathlessly said. Aoi's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" she screamed and took Sasuke from Itachi's arms, taking out a kunai and slowly cutting up his arm.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled, taking the kunai from her. Aoi turned to glare at Itachi, taking back her kunai.

"Unless you want your brother to die, you would let me finish." she said dangerously. "Also, Kakashi, get Mikoto and Fugaku here, _now_." Itachi's eyes widened and Kakashi nodded, disappearing with a poof. Itachi turned to Alice.

"What is this 'batrachotoxin'?" he asked. Alice was staring at Sasuke with worry in her eyes.

"The most potent non-peptide based poison known. The amount injected into him is above lethal, which is about the weight of two grains of table salt. It affects the nervous system, and more so, the heart. If we don't get it out of his system, then he will die." she said. Aoi sighed and put the kunai down.

"I can't get it all out." she said. At that moment, Mikoto and Fugaku came running towards them. Seeing Sasuke, they immediately began to worry.

"Itachi, what happened?" Mikoto asked, her voice pleading. Itachi looked at his mother, letting a few tears out.

"Mother, father. Sasuke, he's been poisoned." he said. Fugaku didn't look very concerned then.

"Take him to the hospital." he said simply. Itachi shook his head and gestured to Alice.

"She knows." he said simply. Alice sighed.

"Sake-nii has been injected with the most potent non-peptide based poison known. It will affect his heart and if if not removed right away, he _will die_." she said, a grave look on her face. Mikoto and Fugaku were horrified.

"Is it all out?" Mikoto asked hopefully. Aoi sighed this time and shook her head.

"I can't get it all out. It's spreading way to fast and it's way to close to his heart for me to reach." she said sorrowfully. Mikoto froze. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she fell to her knees sobbing.

"Alice, please, save our son. Please. Save Sasuke. He's Itachi's only brother!" Fugaku begged. Alice sighed.

"I can try. I can't guarantee 100% success though." she said. Mikoto nodded.

"Anything! As long as he's alive, I don't care." she said. Alice smiled and nodded.

"Your wish shall be granted." she said. Putting her hand over Sasuke's heart, her hand started glowing a bright white light. She closed her eyes in concentration. Everyone minus Aoi gasped as they saw the impurities and poison come out of Sasuke's body and into the light, tainting it. Alice slowly lifted her hand, bringing all the poison out of his body, and dumped it in a little ditch in the ground. She sat up slowly and faced the worried Uchiha family.

"How did it go?" Mikoto asked, fearing that it didn't work. Alice just smiled her innocent smile.

"I... I saved him." she said happily. Relief washed over them as Itachi scooped his brother back into his arms.

"Sasuke. Sasuke, wake up. Please." he pleaded.

"Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun needs time to recover. He can't just wake up after that. It caused him quite a bit of pain as well. He'll most likely wake up tomorrow. Not to mention that extracting the poison is a tiring job. Alice shouldn't be doing these things at her age. I should take over for her some time." Aoi said, looking to a tired looking Alice who was trying to fight the urge to fall over right there and sleep. Itachi smiled. A genuine happy smile. Mikoto and Fugaku joined him.

"Right. Well, it looks like training's cancelled for today. Go home, guys." Kakashi said, poofing away. Hearing that, Alice finally gave in to the sleep, falling to the ground. Aoi caught her before she could hit her head and picked her up.

"Well, let's go home. Ne?" she asked. The Uchiha's nodded and all headed home.

{The next day}

_THUMP!_

Everyone woke up to the sound of someone falling off the bed. Itachi, thinking that Sasuke had woken up, went up to his room. He was right. Sasuke had woken up by falling off the bed. Itachi chuckled at the sight. Sasuke was hanging off his bed by his leg, which somehow got caught between the mattress and the bed frame. His head hit the ground and he was now rubbing his sore head.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Itachi asked. Sasuke stopped sulking to look up at Itachi. A happy smile spread across his face as he reached up to his brother. Itachi chuckled and picked him up, letting Sasuke cling to him. They went into the kitchen, where everyone was sitting. When Mikoto saw Sasuke. She took him out of Itachi's arms and into her own.

"Sasuke! Are you okay? I was so worried! Don't do that again, okay?" she asked. Sasuke nodded slowly and hugged her back.

"Mm. Mother." he said softly. Everyone smiled, happy that Sasuke was okay.

"Ne, is Shi-nii happy?" Sasuke asked. Their faces fell, knowing that this was a sensitive subject for Sasuke. Itachi sighed.

"Yes, Sasuke. I'm sure that Shisui is happy now." he said. Sasuke pouted.

"How do you know? If he's happy, then why did he kill himself?" he asked. Neither Mikoto, Fugaku, or Itachi answered that, so Alice and Aoi spoke up.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sure that Shisui-kun is happy." she said. Then the same question was repeated.

"Then why did he kill himself?" Alice sighed.

"Ne, if I tell you, will you keep it a secret?" she asked. Everyone looked confused, but nodded and went to the secret room again.

"What did you want to tell us?" Mikoto asked. Alice turned to her with a sad look on her face.

"The truth about Shisui's death." she said. They froze.

"W-what is it?" Sasuke asked, afraid of the answer. Alice took a breath.

"He didn't commit suicide, Sasuke. He was killed. They found his body by the river, right?" she asked. Itachi nodded.

"Hai. His face was also in the water, which led to us believing that he had committed suicide by drowning." he said. Alice nodded.

"Did they inspect the body? His face or eyes?" she asked. Itachi stiffened and nodded.

"They inspected the body. When they opened his eyes, t-they were _empty_." he said. Alice nodded and sighed.

"I knew it. His eyes were gauged out and was drowned by his killer." she said.

"Do you know who did it?" Mikoto asked. Alice nodded. Fugaku tensed.

"Who did it? Who made my son go into a two week long depression?" he hissed.

"Danzo. Under all his bandages, were all of the eyes of the Uchiha's he killed." Aoi said. Fugaku stood up.

"WHAT?!" he yelled. Aoi cleared her throat, motioning for him to sit.

"Let us finish explaining first. Then you can go on your rampage." she said. Fugaku reluctantly sat down.

"Now. Do you remember the time when a lot of Uchiha's died and their eyes all mysteriously disappeared?" she asked. They nodded.

"Danzo was the one who killed them. He killed them in their sleep, took their eyes and implanted them in himself after he killed them." Alice said. They all froze.

"What? Why would _he_ need their eyes?" Sasuke asked.

"He's planning to do Izanagi." Alice said. This seemed to cut the last string in Itachi. He stood up quickly.

"Where's that a**hole Danzo? I'll kill him." he growled. Alice and Aoi shook their heads.

"Kinda impossible now." Aoi said. Itachi turned and stared at her.

"Why?" he asked. She gave him a look.

"He's dead already. Alice killed him the day we came here, remember?" she asked. They all stopped what they were doing to stare at the two girls.

"What? How? Why?" Mikoto asked.

"Well... Alice killed him. She skewered his head with her sword, and she did that because she didn't want him to even try the Izanagi and she wanted all those Uchiha rest in peace. With Danzo gone, she believes that they will be able to rest in peace knowing that their eyes won't be causing the village harm." Aoi explained.

"We owe you two so much." Mikoto said with a sigh.

"No, you don't." Aoi said. "We chose to do this. We chose to help you and this world. If we didn't, and instead wanted to destroy it, then you'd be dead a long time ago." she finished. Mikoto nodded.

"Thank you two so much." she said.

{One week later}

"Mmmmmm!" Sasuke grunted as he stuck his tongue out. Itachi turned to him and looked at him strangely.

"Otouto, what are you doing?" he asked. Sasuke stopped in his attempt and sighed.

"That Oro-something could stretch his tongue out so far." he pouted. Itachi almost choked on his spit.

"What? Sasuke, his tongue could go out a few meters. Don't try it. It's gross." he said. Sasuke pouted again and nodded.

"Okay." Itachi nodded, content with his brother's response. All of a sudden, Alice and Aoi ran into the room, looks of concern and turmoil on their faces. Itachi saw their looks and he too, feared for the worst.

"What happened?" he asked. Sasuke turned to the two girls too, wanting to know what happened. Alice's eyes filled with tears.

"The council wants you to kill the clan!" Aoi exclaimed. Itachi and Sasuke froze. Itachi slowly turned to Aoi, his eyes wide.

"What?" he asked. Aoi took in a shaky breath.

"The council, Homura and Koharu, ordered the Hokage to make your next mission as a ANBU to kill your clan." she said again. Itachi started shaking.

"Why?" he asked through gritted teeth. Alice started to cry, and Sasuke hugged her in a attempt to comfort her.

"They said that the Uchiha clan has too much power and that they'll take over the village if they're not rid of. They say that Danzo was right about wanting to destroy the Uchiha clan, so they're just finishing the job on what's right." Aoi said. Itachi raised his head, revealing tears running down his cheeks and his Sharingan activated.

"Does mother and father know of this?" he asked. Aoi shook her head.

"No. We decided to tell you two first, then go deal with the council." she said. Itachi nodded and wiped away his tears.

"Okay. I'll come with you." he said. Aoi nodded.

"Alice is coming as well. Should we take Sasuke with us?" she said/asked. Itachi thought it over and nodded.

"Hai. We'll just tell mother and father that the Hokage needed us." he said. Aoi nodded and went to tell Mikoto and Fugaku. Soon, Aoi came back and nodded. The four of them poofed away to the Hokage tower to deal with the council.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Chapter 6 is DONE! I'm sorry if it was boring. If you don't like this fanfiction, then please don't force yourselves to read this poor excuse of a piece of literature.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishi does. I only own my OC's, Alice and Aoi. This chappie is for SkyePanda98!~ She's my bestie right now. I love her. Now, on with the story! Ahem, I mean fanfiction...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

At the Hokage tower, Homura, Koharu, and the Third Hokage were waiting for the arrival of Itachi. When he came, they weren't expecting for the other three for being with him. Aoi narrowed her eyes at the Elders.

"You think that you can just think about something and have Itachi make it happen?" she growled. Homura glared back.

"You have no power over us girl. Learn to respect your elders." he hissed. Aoi was about to comment back, but Itachi stopped her.

"Aoi, please stop. Hokage-sama, is there something you need?" he asked politely, though Alice, Aoi, and Sasuke could tell that Itachi was quite angry on the inside. Sarutobi sighed.

"I'm sorry Itachi. The Elders made up their minds. I can't even stop them." he said. Aoi punched the wall.

"Bullsh*t! You're the Hokage. You rule Konoha, not these old geezers. The Council is here to help guide the Hokage in making choices and give little suggestions, not take over the job of Hokage for them!" she growled. Alice nodded.

"Aoi nee-san is right. The council is only here to help the Hokage, not pressure him with their selfish desires. I'm sure that Hokage-sama doesn't like it when the council messes with him. He wants them to help guide him with his choices, not order him around like a slave!" she exclaimed. Everyone was stunned by her bravery. Koharu and Homura sputtered.

"Utterly unbelievable! Why do you, a little girl, think that you can lecture us? We ought to kick you out of the village, along with you little friend here!" Koharu shouted.

**"Don't. You. Dare." **a voice echoed throughout the building. Everyone except for Alice and Aoi looked around for the mysterious voice.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Homura shouted. The voice chuckled.

_**"Hehe, you think that you can order me around? You thought that you could order those two around too. This deserves a punishment, don't you think, Alice, Aoi?" **_the voice asked. Aoi giggled.

"Sure. Nothing overboard though, Skye-chan." she said. The voice cackled.

_**"I can't promise that, Aoi-chan. But for Kōri-hime, I'll hold back on them." **_the voice known as Skye said. Alice and Aoi smiled, while the others looked confused and wary.

"Have fun~" Aoi sang. Skye chuckled.

_**"Oh I will. You, old geezers minus the Hokage. Come to the Interrogation room if you want to know who I am. Oh, the rest of you can come too. I advise that Sasuke doesn't come though. It might be too scary for him." **_she said. They nodded.

"I will leave a clone with Sasuke then." Itachi said as he did a couple of hand signs. A raven clone appeared and picked up Sasuke, who had no idea what was going on.

"Nii-san, where are you going?" he asked. Itachi turned and smiled at his little brother.

"Otouto, I'm going with them for some very important business. I'll be back. Be a good boy, okay?" he asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Mhmm! Be good for nii-san!" he said. Itachi chuckled before going with the others to the interrogation room. The room was dark, but you could make out a silhouette of a person. Homura glared at the figure.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" he snarled. The figure only chuckled.

"Turning senile, are we? Hey Ice-chan, Aoi-chan. Long time no see, eh?" she asked. Alice and Aoi smiled and nodded.

"Hai! I missed you very much, Skye-nee!" Alice said. Skye chuckled.

"I missed you too, Kōri-hime. And as a fellow guardian, I missed you very much as well, Aoi-chan." she said. Alice blushed at the title.

"Skye-nee! You don't need to call me that anymore. I thought we agreed that you call me Alice or Ice-chan?" she said/asked. Skye giggled.

"Gomen, but I like Kōri-hime better. Why don't you turn on the lights so the geezers won't have to strain their eyes to see me?" she said/asked. Alice pouted but turned on the light, revealing a young girl around the age of thirteen. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, light, caramel colored skin, and light brown eyes. All in all, she was beautiful. Everyone with the exception of Alice and Aoi were staring in awe.

"Who are you?" Koharu asked with anger. Skye turned her head to glare at Koharu, and with a overly sweet voice, she said, "Why, my _dear_ elder, I am Skye Aida Michaels."

Alice walked up to her and hugged her legs, which was all she could reach. Skye paused in glaring and looked down at Alice, hugging her back.

"Ne, Skye-chan, what do you plan on teaching them?" Aoi asked. Skye stood up and faced Aoi.

"Well, I was planning a lot of things. First would be tuning down their 'holier than thou' attitude. Today, the only casualties that will happen are some bruised old geezer ego's. Hokage, you are not included. Homura and Koharu were furious. How dare this girl insult them!

"Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Skye asked rhetorically.

"Hai, hai. Let's not ask and finish this. I'm sure that everyone's dying to know who we are. There are only three people out of our group that know." Aoi said. Skye nodded.

"Okay then. Let me ask you all a question. What is the Konoha council supposed to do?" she asked. The Elders were dumbfounded by her question.

"The council is supposed to help the Hokage make his decisions." Homura stated. Skye just tsk-ed and shook her head.

"These geezers are really getting dumb. You were right about the helping part, but you're not supposed to make his decisions for him. You're supposed to give advice and tips to help him arrive at his concluding decision. You guys just think you're all that and force him into obeying." she said. Aoi smirked.

"See? I told you so..." Skye smiled back at her. Homura and Koharu were seething with anger while Itachi and the Hokage were too surprised that the three girls knew this.

"We are aware of our jobs. It is us that do the work, not you, so scram!" Koharu yelled, making a shooing motion. Skye just glared back at her.

"Not only are you senile, but you two are also deaf? Wow, health is definitely going down." she said with a scoff. Homura got tired of her comments and slapped her across the face, which greatly surprised her. This action seemed to anger Alice very much.

"Well, it seems that you don't know that we could destroy Konoha right now because of what you did." she said through clenched teeth. Everyone's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" Homura shouted, obviously enraged. "We only slapped her for her own insolence and you threaten to blow up the village?" he asked. Alice turned her glared to him.

"I can do that. You do realize that you slapped one of the two legendary guardians of Tengoku and Jigoku?" she asked. Their eyes widened even more.

"What? She's one of the guardians?" the Hokage asked. Alice nodded.

"What do you mean? What are the legendary guardians of Tengoku and Jigoku?" Itachi asked. Alice sighed.

"The legendary guardians of Tengoku and Jigoku, otherwise known as Shi no Tenshi, angel of death. They are the two guardians that guard the gates to Tengoku and Jigoku. They're the ones who give you the test to see if you are worthy to enter Tengoku. If you fail, you go to Jigoku. If you get a 50/50, then you are one of the protectors of the space between the two. They've guarded the gates very long, protecting the "sacred treasure" also known as "The creator". Wherever she goes, they follow. They protect her when necessary, and she in turn, protects them from harm. Skye-nee and Aoi-nee are the guardians, and I am the creator." she explained. Homura and Koharu looked like they were about to faint, Itachi's eyes were wide with his mouth agape, and the Hokage's eyes were bulging, threatening to fall out of their sockets at any second.

Homura and Koharu turned to Skye, who was holding her now stinging cheek while glaring at them, and bowed down.

"We are sorry for our insolence, Skye-sama. Please forgive us. We will change our ways and help you and Aoi-sama protect Alice-sama in any way possible." Homura said. Skye's glare slowly dissipated and she slowly nodded.

"Hai, please stand. As long as you realize your mistakes and do your best to fix them, there shall be no punishment present. While you say that you will offer us protection and help, we too, will do our best to help your village. We will also help with the decisions that cannot be made. For keeping the balance of the world stable, we will do what seems fit for the situation." she said. Homura and Koharu stood up and hesitantly smiled.

"Arigatogozaimasu, Skye-sama, Aoi-sama, Alice-sama." they said in unison. Aoi shook her head.

"Please, just call us Aoi, Skye and Alice... but you may call Alice, Kōri-hime." she said. Alice turned red and stuttered like crazy, while everyone else laughed. Soon, they went back to the Hokage's office where Sasuke was playing with clone Itachi's hair. Taking it out of it's low ponytail, braiding it, taking it out, and putting it back in it's original ponytail. Itachi chuckled at the sight. When Sasuke saw Itachi and the others, he jumped out of his chair and tackled Itachi to the ground in a hug.

"NII-SAN!" he screamed as he hugged the crap out of Itachi. Itachi chuckled and patted Sasuke's head.

"Come on, Sasuke. Let's go back home and tell mother and father where we were. You and your team still have to do the test that Kakashi gave you." Sasuke pouted, but let go, allowing Itachi to take his hand and poof off, followed by Alice, Aoi, and Skye.

{Back at the Uchiha compound}

"Itachi, do you have any idea about how worried we were?" Mikoto asked. Itachi bowed his head in shame.

"Uchiha-san, you have my greatest apologies, though if they didn't go, then the Uchiha clan would have ceased to exist within the next couple of days." Skye said. Fugaku turned to her.

"What do you mean? And who are you?" he asked. Skye sighed and explained what would have happened if Itachi, Sasuke, Alice, and Aoi didn't go to the Hokage tower and meet with her. SHe also explained who they were. By the end of the explanation, Mikoto's and Fugaku's jaws were touching the ground.

"Wait... so you mean to say that we're keeping the two guardians of Tengoku and Jugoku in our house, along with the creator?!" Mikoto asked with wide eyes. Skye and Aoi nodded while Alice just smiled. Fugaku crossed his arms.

"Prove it." he demanded. Skye and Aoi gave him a look that said 'Don't you boss me around'. Fugaku coughed.

"_Please_ prove it." he said. Skye nodded.

"Aiight. What do you want us to do?" she asked. Fugaku thought for a while.

"Our skills are ninjutsu and genjutsu without chakra and a doujutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, bringing back the dead, bringing demons from the underworld, fighting in general, silent killing, and a bunch of other stuff. Kōri-hime's skills are about everything you can think of because she's the creator. She created everything known to mankind." Skye explained, waiting for Fugaku to make his choice.

"I have made my decision. I would like to request you bring back Uchiha Shisui from the dead." he said. Itachi and Sasuke's eyes widened. They looked to the three girls with hope in their eyes.

"You can really do that? You can really bring back Shi-nii?" Sasuke asked. Skye's eyes softened and she patted his head.

"Sure thing buddy. So... who wants to do it?" she asked. Aoi shrugged.

"Well I could do it if you don't want to do it." she offered. Skye shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter who does it. Though the hard part is getting his soul back from Shi-chan." she said. Aoi nodded.

"Yeah... he doesn't like giving back his souls." she said. Alice nodded as well.

"I'll do it..." she offered. Aoi shook her head.

"Nah... let Skye-chan do it." she said. Skye shrugged and stomped her foot on the ground, opening a huge black portal in front of her. (Think hole for the abyss from Pandora Hearts. I you don't know what it is, it's a big black hole on the ground that monsters come from. Basically, a hole to h*ll.) Jumping in, the hole closed. A few minutes passed and screams were heard. Aoi and Alice giggled while everyone else looked worried.

"Looks like Skye-tan was successful." Aoi commented. Right after she said that, the hole reopened and Skye came back, carrying a very much alive and annoyed Uchiha Shisui. He was scowling, though the scowl went away when he saw Sasuke and Itachi. When Skye put him down, Shisui was immediately attacked by a very happy Sasuke.

"SHI-NII! WE MISSED YOU!" he screamed. Shisui laughed and hugged back. When Sasuke let go, Itachi filled the space. Shisui was surprised. Itachi never hugged him. _Never_.

"Who are you and what have you done with Itachi? The Itachi I know doesn't hug people." Shisui asked. Itachi let go and glared at his cousin.

"Hn." was all he said. It was all he needed to say. Shisui smiled and hugged Itachi, who gently patted his back in response. Mikoto and Fugaku were standing in the sidelines, shocked at all this.

"Thank you, Skye-sama, Aoi-sama, Alice-sama." Fugaku said, bowing with Mikoto. Skye sighed.

"Come on! Don't bow to us. Also, my name is Skye. -sama is not included. Same for Kōri-hime and Aoi. Oh, you can call Alice Kōri-hime. It's her title." she said. Alice blushedd again.

"SKYE-NEE!" she squeaked, trying to hide her blush. Everyone laughed and Mikoto and Fugaku joined the mini celebration for Shisui's revival. The three girls stood back, watching them with a sad smile.

"We'll never be able to do that, ne?" Alice asked. Skye and Aoi shook their heads sadly.

"Sou da ne, it seems that no matter where we go and what we do, we'll never know the true meaning of the happiness." Aoi said. Skye nodded.

"Hai. But the question is why. Why is it that tragedy follows us wherever we go? Why were we sent here? Why is it that we can't _feel anything?_" she said. Unknown to them, the Uchiha's heard their little conversation and stopped their mini party. Sasuke turned to Itachi and Shisui.

"Ne, Nii-san, Shi-nii, we should give them a party too! That way, they can be happy!" he said with a smile. The group of Uchiha's smiled.

"That would be nice, to see them give a genuine smile would be great." Mikoto said. Soon, everyone went back inside to get ready for bed.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 7 is DONE! I hope Imouto-chan liked it... HURGGLES FOR MY IMOUTO-CHAN! AKA SKYEPANDA98!

Sou da ne- You're right, it seems so

Hai- Yes

Nii-san- Big brother

Nee-san- Big sister

Hime- Princess

Kōri- Ice (Since Skye-chan calls Alice "Ice" and Alice is "the creator", she calls her Kōri-hime.)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form. I only own my OC's and Skye-imouto. I claimed her. Touch her and die.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next morning, Itachi woke up the earliest as usual. When he went down to the kitchen, he heard the sound of utensils hitting each other and smelled a strange but delightful scent. He peeked in the kitchen to see Aoi cooking. When she saw him, she paused in her cooking and smiled, though Itachi could tell that it was fake.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Itachi-kun." she greeted. Itachi nodded and greeted her back.

"May I ask what you are making, Aoi?" he asked. Aoi didn't turn from her cooking this time.

"This?" she asked. Itachi nodded. "Ah. This is Frikadellen. It's a German dish. I hope you like it." she said as she scooped the finished meat from the pan and put them on a large plate, taking it to the table. She then set the table with a little plate in each spot. Soon, everyone else woke up and came down. Seeing the food, Skye brightened up.

"YAY! You made Frikadellen!" she shouted as she hugged Aoi. Aoi merely giggled and pushed Skye off of her.

"Alright you guys, time to eat. It's not poisonous, and yes, it's foreign food. Now eat if you don't want to starve." she said. Hesitantly, Sasuke took a piece and shyly took a bite. His eyes widened and he grinned.

"It's yummy!" he declared. Aoi scoffed.

"Alice taught me how to make it. Of course it's good." she said. Alice blushed and quickly busied herself with eating to escape the stares. Once everyone finished, Alice washed the dishes and then everyone sat back down at the table.

"So... we don't have anything to do today. Itachi-kun doesn't have any missions, Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san have nothing as well. Sasuke-kun is staying here with Shisui-kun, Skye just got here, I have nothing, and Alice has nothing either." Aoi said with a sigh. The Uchiha's exchanged looks and nodded. Sasuke turned to the girls with a little blush on his face.

"Ne, nee-san, ano..." he stopped as his blush deepened. Itachi, Shisui, Mikoto, and Fugaku chuckled at Sasuke's behavior while Alice, Aoi, and Skye had no idea about what was going on.

"Eto, we have something for you guys! Ne?" he finally choked out, turning to Itachi at the end. Itachi nodded and stood, followed by the others.

"Hai, we have planned something for you three. If you would follow me." he said as he led them outside. When they got out, what the girls saw was shocking. Under a big Sakura tree, were a bunch of tables, all filled with different kinds of food. There were decorations, though the one thing that stood out the most, was a big banner that said 'WELCOME TO THE UCHIHA MANOR, ALICE, AOI, SKYE. WE WELCOME YOU.' Alice slowly turned to Aoi and Skye.

"A-ano, is this what I think it is?" she asked. Skye snapped out of her trance first and slowly nodded.

"I think so..." Next was Aoi.

"A-aa..." was all she said. The Uchiha's were trying their best not to laugh at their reactions, but failed miserably. The first to crack was Sasuke. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach, laughing his head off. Soon, Shisui and Itachi joined him. Mikoto and Fugaku just chuckled. By the time their laughing fit was over, it had already been thirty minutes. When they stood up, Itachi fell back down from the force of Alice's hug. Shisui and Sasuke soon followed by Skye and Aoi.

"Arigato!" Alice exclaimed softly, her eyes shining in the light. "You're the first ones to do something like this for us." Skye said with a soft smile.

"We truly are grateful." Aoi said. Everyone was shocked to hear that this was their first party.

"WHAT?!" Shisui exclaimed while jumping up. "You guys have never had a party before?!" he asked in bewilderment. Skye sadly shook her head.

"Iie. Whenever we come to the human world, we're always on the run. Alice is always targeted for her power, Aoi is targeted for being with Alice, and they chase me because of their sexual desires. Though they never catch us. The reason we try to avoid staying with anyone for long, is that all the people we've stayed with, have ended up dead or missing, only to have their bodies found later." she explained, a pained expression on her face. Alice and Aoi looked sad as well.

"Sou da ne. It always ends with tragedy. I am life, Skye is death, and Kōri-hime is the beginning." Aoi said. Seeing that Alice, Aoi, and Skye were sad, Itachi stood up.

"Come on, the food's getting cold. We didn't prepare it for nothing." he said with a small smile. The mood brightened a bit after that and everyone had fun. When the party was over, all the food was gone and they took in all the plates and tables, but left the banner up.

{Three weeks later}

Sasuke had passed his genin test and the Chuunin exams were nearing. Itachi was proud of his brother, but was worried about the exams. True, he had taken it when he was younger, but he still worried for his brother. This was a exam where people died after all. When he heard that Kakashi was going to enter his team in the Chuunin exams, he insisted that he come along, but Kakashi shook his head and said that he wasn't allowed since he had already taken it. Right now, Itachi was pulling his hair out waiting for his little brother to come back home. What if he was ambushed? What if he was laying on the ground injured? Or worse off, dead? Itachi finally had enough and stood up, marching through the doors, but not without telling his parents where he was going.

"Mother, Father. I'm going to check on Sasuke." he said. He heard his parents' faint reply of 'Okay, be safe.' and left the manor. Walking through the crowded streets, he went to the training grounds that Kakashi had told the team to meet at. When he got there, he was horrified at what he saw. Blood. Everywhere. It was splattered all over the ground and trees. The feeling of dread sunk deep into him and he ran. He ran to the scene, calling out his brother's name.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Otouto! Answer me!" he started hyperventilating. He ran to the Hokage Tower and straight into the Hokage's office without knocking. Hiruzen was surprised to see Itachi run in panting, but what Itachi told him next terrified him to no end. He immediately ran out of his office and ordered ANBU to search for the bodies of Team 7. At the scene, Hiruzen stood there, petrified. He had a ninken sniff the blood, and it confirmed that the blood belonged to Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, Alice, Aoi, and Skye. Sakura and Naruto were soon found unconscious under a tree. Sakura woke up first.

"Sakura, do you remember what happened?" the Hokage asked. Sakura had tears rolling down her cheeks as she nodded.

"H-hai. They came. They were in such a big group. I thought they were a army. They wore a hitaeate with the sign of a lotus with a tear drop above it. They just attacked. Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei tried to fight against them, but there was too much of them. Then Alice-chan, Aoi-chan, and Skye-chan joined the fight. They destroyed more than half of the army, but they were taken too. Please save them!" she begged. Itachi was too shocked to move.

"A lotus with a tear drop above it... Hokage-sama, that clan, they're the Kyōfu clan!" he said. Hiruzen nodded gravely.

"So it seems. The question is why they want them though. I can understand the three girls and Kakashi, but why Sasuke?" he pondered. All of a sudden, a hole opened in the ground. The same hole that Skye opened when she revived Shisui. Itachi, Hiruzen, and Sakura watched in suspense as a hand reached up and grabbed the ground under it, pulling the person up. The mysterious person revealed herself to be Alice! She gasped for breath. Itachi stared at her, eyes wide.

"Alice! Where's Sasuke? Is he okay?" he asked. Alice regained her breath and nodded.

"Hai. He's in my Abyss right now, but he is severely injured. I got rid of the Kyōfu clan. They shall never wreak havoc on Earth anymore. Kakashi-sensei, Aoi, and Skye are also down there. You may come and see them, but only Hokage-san and 'Tachi." she said as she slipped back into the Abyss. Itachi and Hiruzen followed shortly after.

The Abyss was dark and Itachi and Hiruzen couldn't see anything, though they could make out Alice's form and followed her. They soon reached a door, and Alice opened it, revealing a bright white room somewhat resembling a hospital. There were three beds, each with heart monitors. Itachi saw Sasuke in the bed in the far right corner and ran over to him. When he saw Sasuke, Itachi gasped lightly. Sasuke had a oxygen mask on, and he looked like he was on life support.

"Kōri-hime, what happened to him?" he asked. Alice looked down.

"The Kyōfu clan attacked us while we were training. Kakashi-sensei had just taught Sasuke Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. Everything was going well until they attacked. They knocked out Sakura and Naruto, and took the rest of us. We managed to kill just a bit more than half of them, but got injured in the process. Eventually, they still got us. Their goal was to use our power to take over the world. They wanted Sasuke because he was a Uchiha, and according to them, a few years ago, the Uchiha clan killed ten shinobi that threatened to destroy Konoha. It seems that those ten were of the Kyōfu clan. They tortured him. It... it was the worst I've seen done to children. I've seen worse, but to torture a child like that, it's inhumane." she explained. Itachi nodded.

"Hokage-sama, I would like to request a break to look over Sasuke. I can't let him die." he said. Hiruzen nodded, understanding Itachi's worries.

"You may. I must be going back now." Hiruzen said, and he went back out the door. When he was gone, Itachi turned to Alice.

"Kōri-hime, why did you not prevent this from happening?" he asked with a hint of anger. Alice caught it and flinched a little, but sighed and looked away.

"I tried, really. There were too much of them. There were at least one million of them. How did you expect me to get rid of them all while protecting Sake-nii and Kakashi-sensei? I had to act like a regular kunoichi or my cover would be blown. Right now, Sake-nii is completely fine. I healed him after I transported us here. He's just sleeping. The oxygen mask and heart monitor are there to help him breathe down here, since it's kind of hard. You should get one too." she said as she put a oxygen mask and heart monitor on Itachi as well. Immediately, he felt it easier to breathe. He looked to Alice with confusion.

"What about you? Aren't you going to suffocate down here?" he asked. Alice shook her head.

"Iie. This is my ... home, I guess. I'm used to it. The only reason I was out of breath when I came to you was because I had just cleaned the whole Abyss so there was enough space for this. I also had to create this room, so it was somewhat tiring." she explained. Itachi nodded and walked over to Sasuke, cupping his cheek with his hand, smiling as Sasuke subconsciously leaned into it. A few hours passed. Aoi and Skye were the first to wake up. They yawned and stretched a bit. When they saw Itachi looking at Sasuke, they assured him that he'll wake up about ten minutes later than Kakashi did, and when Kakashi woke up, he was shocked and confused, so Aoi and Skye had to explain the whole thing to him.

Ten minutes passed and Sasuke finally woke up. When he first opened his eyes, he saw his brother staring right at him. This kinda freaked him out because he rolled off the bed with a faint 'Thud'. Itachi chuckled at this, but picked up his brother and kissed his cheek.

"Oroka na otouto. Be more careful next time. I don't want a repeat of this. Mother and Father are worried sick about you. Mother almost had a heart attack when she heard that there was your blood. She thought that you died. Father was a bit better than mother, but he was still worried. He was pacing around the room that he almost left marks!" Sasuke laughed at the thought and hugged Itachi, though it was hard to do with the mask on, so he went to pull it off, but Itachi stopped him, telling him that it was to help them breathe easier in the Abyss.

"Ne, Alice-chan, why did Skye-nee and Aoi-nee call you Kōri-hime?" Sasuke asked. Everyone froze.

"Sasuke, why are you asking this?" Sky asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"I dunno. I just heard you call her that." he admitted. Alice sighed and told Aoi and Skye that it was okay if Sasuke and only Sasuke knew, so they put Kakashi in a different room and made sure that he couldn't eavesdrop on them. When they finished telling Sasuke about who Alice, Skye, and Aoi really were, they were surprised that Sasuke had a indifferent face on.

"A-ano... Cool. I knew that you were powerful, but I never thought that you were the creator." he said. Itachi gawped at Sasuke's calm demeanor.

"Otouto, this doesn't surprise you?" he asked. Sasuke looked at Itachi and shook his head.

"Iie, it's surprising. The goddess part hasn't clicked yet. When it does, I dunno what will happen..." he said. Itachi sweat dropped at Sasuke's tone. Aoi laughed, and Skye chuckled. Alice just stood there with a smile on her face.

"Ne, let's go back. I'm sure that Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san are very worried right now." she said. They all turned to look at her and nodded, leaving the Abyss and completely forgetting about Kakashi.

{At the Uchiha compund}

Fugaku paced around the room once again. Mikoto sat at the table, tears flowing freely. Finally, Fugaku had enough of waiting and walked towards the door.

"I'm going to go find them." he said. Mikoto quickly stood up.

"I'm coming with you. I want to help find them. My precious babies might be in danger!" she said as she followed her husband. Fugaku nodded and they both walked through the door. The first place they checked was the training ground that the bloody scene was. When they got there, they were surprised by Itachi, who was carrying a sleeping Sasuke, though Mikoto thought that he was dead, so she started bawling her head off, waking up Sasuke, who saw his mother crying, so he started crying as well. Itachi sweat dropped again. Alice, Aoi, and Skye walked up to them and also sweat dropped at the scene.

"My baby! Sasuke!" Mikoto screamed as Fugaku tried his best to calm down his bawling wife.

"Mikoto! Darling, Sasuke's alive! He's crying! Stop crying, please?" hearing that Sasuke was alive, Mikoto stopped crying and looked towards Itachi, who was indeed holding a crying Sasuke.

"Otouto, stop crying, please? Sasuke... Kōri-hime! Please make him stop crying! Kaa-san!" he cried, trying his best to stop Sasuke's crying. Mikoto ran over to Itachi and hugged him and Sasuke.

"My babies! You're okay!" she cried. Itachi smiled a bit and hugged Mikoto back with his free arm. Sasuke stopped crying and stared up at his mother and brother, giving a big smile. Itachi smiled back as Mikoto gushed at his cuteness.

"AWE! KAWAII!" she cried as she hugged the life out of Sasuke.

"K-kaa-san, c-can't b-breathe!" he gasped. Mikoto quickly let go of him.

"Ah, gomen..." she said. Everyone laughed. Alice smiled a fake smile and asked Aoi and Skye to talk with her privately. They walked behind some trees where they were sure that the Uchiha's couldn't hear them.

"Ne, do you think that they're mad at me?" Alice asked. Aoi and Skye looked confused.

"No, of course not. Why would they?" Aoi asked.

"It's just that... I could have saved them so much faster, but didn't because of my own selfish desires. It's all my fault, right?" she asked again. Skye shook her head.

"Iie, Kōri-hime, you did everything you can without blowing your cover. You could've just sat there and let them kill Sasuke and Kakashi, but you didn't. You fought back and we helped you. You did everything you could. They should be thankful." she said. Alice smiled a bit and nodded.

"Hai, arigato, Aoi-nee, Skye-nee." she said. Aoi and Skye smiled and hugged Alice. They were so caught up in hugging that they didn't notice the Uchiha's listening in to their conversation, or their enraged expressions. Mikoto and Fugaku decided that it was Alice's fault that Sasuke got hurt and that they aren't allowed to live in their compound anymore.

"Ne, aren't we forgetting something?" Sasuke asked. Itachi thought for a while before gasping.

"We forgot Kakashi!" he said.

{Back at Kakashi's apartment}

Kakashi hmphed and sat down on the bed.

"They forgot about me! Maa, I'll just read my book and hope that they remember and go look. I can't wait to see their faces."

{Back with the Uchiha's and three girls}

"Girls, we decided that you cannot live at the Uchiha compound anymore." Mikoto said. Alice didn't look surprised when Fugaku exploded.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! HOW COULD YOU JUST WATCH AS MY SON WAS TORTURED?! YOU'RE ALL GETTING OUT RIGHT THIS SECOND!" he screamed. Aoi, Skye, and Alice looked at each other before bowing to them and leaving. When they left, Sasuke came out looking for them.

"Father, where's Aoi-nee?" he asked. Fugaku hmphed.

"Those bad excuses for humans are gone now. They will no longer live in the Uchiha compound. It's their fault that you got hurt." he said. Sasuke teared up.

"D-demo! It's not their fault! They saved me! They did everything they can and even eliminated the clan! They freed everyone there and healed us too! It was three of the Kyōfu clan members that used henge to look like Aoi-nee, Skye-nee, and Kōri-nee!" he exclaimed. Fugaku and Mikoto paled as they took in the new information. They had just kicked out their saviors. They threw them out when they're the ones who saved their son. Mikoto immediately ran out and looked through all of Konoha, but found no trace of the girls. Finally, she went to the Hokage tower and was horrified with what she saw and heard.

"-very well. I will permit your leave. Ahem... Skye, Aoi, Alice, you three are now exiled from Konoha with the status of missing nin. You will be hunted down and killed if necessary." the Hokage's voice said. Mikoto pushed open the door and ran in.

"Hokage-sama! Onegai, please don't!" she begged. Hiruzen slightly glared at her.

"This is coming from the family who kicked out their saviors? I heard and saw the entire thing. They saved your son, and you blame them for his injuries. You even go as far as to kick them out. Starting today, these three girls shall not live in Konoha. They will be missing nins. This is what you guys wanted, right?" he asked. Fugaku came in, panting a bit.

"No, Hokage-sama. Please stop this." he begged as well. Itachi and Sasuke were behind him, a sad look in their eyes. Hiruzen shook his head.

"It has already been decided. They will be exiled from the village like you wanted." he said. The girls bowed and disappeared from Konoha.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Chapter 8 is DONE! I know that Skye-chan will hate me for this, but it will get better! The Akatsuki will come in soon, and I need some good death threats please!~


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form. Kishi does. I only own my OC's and Skye-chan. She is MINE. Oh, and I'm making some changes in the plot with the Akatsuki. The events with the Akatsuki deaths will be altered. Just so you know.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mikoto sobbed as she watched the girls leave. They were the ones who brightened up their lives. They were the ones who saved their clan. The ones who saved Itachi from being a cold-blooded murderer. The people who saved their lives were now gone. Sasuke bawled at the loss of his sisters, and even Itachi let a few tears loose as he tried to comfort his brother. Fugaku just stared in horror. The girls were gone, and they took a part of everyone with them. A gap was created. A gap that can never be filled.

{Two years later}

"GOD D*MN IT AOI, SKYE! STOP F*CKING AROUND AND FIGHT ME SERIOUSLY!" a voice screamed.

"Stop shouting. It's annoying." another voice said.

"SHUT THE F*CK UP, KAKUZU!" bet you know who it is now... Kakuzu turned to the loud mouthed Jashinist with a glare.

"Hidan, stop complaining. You're lucky that they're even fighting you." he said calmly, though with a hint of annoyance. Aoi and Skye kept neutral faces and started attacking again, cutting off Hidan's conversation with Kakuzu.

"D*MN IT! STOP F*CKING ATTACKING ME WHEN I'M F*CKING TALKING!" he screeched. Skye smirked.

"We can't do that, can we? If you're fighting enemy shinobi and you start a conversation, do you think that they'll wait for you to finish and attack later?" she asked. Hidan opened his mouth, but closed it after thinking.

"Exactly my point." Skye said. Hidan glared.

"Fine, crazy b*tch." he mumbled.

"Dan-nii, Kuzu-nii, Pein-nii and Ko-nee want everyone to get back to the base." Alice's soft voice said. Aoi, Skye, and Hidan stopped fighting and walked back to the base with Kakuzu following them.

"What does the d*mn leader f*cking want with us this f*cking time?" Hidan asked as they walked through the halls. Alice shrugged.

"I don't know." she admitted.

"Hmmm... maybe it's to discuss your appearance change." Kakuzu suggested. It was true. Alice's appearance had changed over the two years. Her gray eye had changed into a piercing silver, and her rainbow eye had changed into a deep blood red.

"Maybe, but I'm pretty sure that Pein-nii wouldn't call a meeting because of my appearance changing. Maybe he found out." she said. Kakuzu shrugged.

"Maybe... wait, found out what?" he asked. Alice shook her head.

"I'll tell you when the time comes." she said. Hidan sighed loudly.

"You always f*cking say that. When's the time?" he asked. Alice shook her head.

"Until I completely trust you to keep my secret a secret." she said. It wasn't that she didn't trust the Akatsuki to keep her secret, but that she, Aoi, and Skye had just joined about two weeks ago, so she had to put on the secretive girl act. She also had to put on a genjutsu to make it look like she's aging. Over the two years of her exile from Konoha, she hasn't aged one bit. She still looked like a five year old. Finally, they reached Pein's office and knocked. There was a faint 'come in' and they went in. Everyone was already at the table, waiting for them.

"Ah, you came. Sit down and we'll start this meeting." Pein ordered. Kakuzu and Hidan both went to their respective seats while Alice, Aoi, and Skye stood to the side.

"I have called everyone to this meeting to discuss our problem with the bijuu. We have to collect them at a faster rate due to our slow down in progress these days. I have decided that Hidan and Kakuzu go get Nibi, Sasori and Deidara go get Ichibi with Tobi, and Kisame go to Konoha to get the Kyuubi with Alice-san, Aoi-san, and Skye-san. You will also get Uchiha Itachi to join. If it gets too dangerous, come back. I don't want to lose any members any time soon. Hidan and Kakuzu, you will go in a week. Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi, you will go one week after Hidan and Kakuzu. Kisame, Alice-san, Aoi-san, and Skye-san, you will go one week after Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi. Dismissed!" he said. Everyone left the room and went to their own rooms to get ready. Alice, Aoi, and Skye, however, stayed in the meeting room with Pein and Konan.

"Pein-nii, are we really getting 'Tachi-nii to come join us?" Alice asked hopefully. Pein nodded and Konan giggled at Alice's happiness.

"Hai, but I wouldn't get my hopes up. It seems that Itachi is quite loyal to Konoha, so he might not want to come." Pein said. Alice gasped as she remembered something.

"I just remembered that the Uchiha clan was slaughtered a couple days ago. The murderer is still not known, but he killedd everyone except 'Tachi-nii, and Sake-nii. The council blames 'Tachi-nii because he was the one covered in blood while Sake-nii was completely clean." she said softly, eyes showing her sadness and remorse. Pein nodded.

"Hai, I am aware. It seems that Sasuke has quite a lot of hatred towards his brother as well." he said. Skye growled.

"He doesn't want to hate him. The council placed a very strong genjutsu on him to make Sasuke think that Itachi was the one he hated. Not even Itachi can break the genjutsu." she said. Konan looked taken aback.

"Nani? How could they do that to him?" she asked. Aoi shook her head.

"I don't know. They're planning something and we don't like it. It's best if Itachi joins us. It will keep him safe and Sasuke will come after him, so we will meet him sometime, so we can break the genjutsu put on him." she said. Pein nodded.

"Yes, it would. You may go to your rooms now." he said. Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Rooms? We don't have rooms. You never gave us one." she said. Konan went through the door in the back of the room and soon came back out with three cloaks.

"Here, I made these to fit you three. The smallest one is for Alice-san. We know that you're using a genjutsu right now. Everyone does, so you can take it off now." she suggested. Alice sighed but nodded, taking off the genjutsu to reveal her true small form with her hair now lagging on the ground. Konan gasped at how small she was.

"My god! How old are you?" she asked. Alice looked at Konan skeptically.

"You really want to know?" she asked. Konan looked at Pein and nodded.

"Hai." she said. Alice sighed.

"I'm five." she answered. Pein looked surprised.

"What? How can you be so young? When you told us your birth date, which is October 6, you should be at least 20 years old." he said. Aoi giggled and Skye chuckled, while Alice looked embarrassed.

"Well, it's just that I can't age. I want to grow up, but I will stay five forever." she said. Konan's eyes softened.

"So you're immortal? Are Skye-san and Aoi-san immortal as well?" she asked. Skye nodded.

"Hai. The three of us are indeed immortal, but we're not your regular immortals. Our immortality comes from our heritage. We all don't have birth parents. We have no family to speak of. Some have made the assumption that we are bijuu in human form, but they are wrong. We are not monsters, but we are not humans either." she said. Konan and Pein looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Aoi sighed.

"She means that we do not have a mother that birthed us, or a father to provide the other half of the genes. When people find out about this, they immediately make the assumption that we are bijuu in human disguise. We are not bijuu, but we are not human. I would love to say that we're a completely different species, but that would be a lie. I would tell you the truth, but you must swear to never mutter a single word of this unless you have our permission. We will also have to go explain with you." she said. Pein and Konan looked at each other, then nodded.

"Fine. We will not say a word of this." Pein promised. Aoi nodded.

"We're not human, not monsters, not big masses of Chakra in the form of monsters, or any other species. We are what you humans call gods. I, Aoi, am the guardian of life, also known as the healer. Skye is the guardian of death, also known as the death dealer, and Alice is the creator of everything, we call her Kōri-hime. She made the world, created humans and bijuu, she is the ruler of the world. She knows everything that has and will happen. We are the two guardians of the Ethernal while Kōri-hime is the seer as some people have called her." she explained. Pein's eyes were wide. These girls were the guardians of Tengoku and Jigoku, and one was the creator.

"So you're saying that you can destroy the world at will right now." Konan said to Alice, who hesitantly nodded.

"Hai. I would love to prove it, but I can't do that without killing everyone. Oh, and may I suggest that we go with Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, and Sasori when they leave as well? Something bad is going to happen and we're going to try to stop it." she said. Pein nodded.

"Very well. You are dismissed. For now, stay in the living room. I will have rooms prepared for you. If Itachi joins us, then he will share a room with Kisame. Alice-san, Aoi-san, Skye-san, you will share a room together. Your room will be next to Kisame's and will be connected as well." he said. Alice, Aoi, and Skye bowed and left the room. In the living room, there were blankets on the couches, so they slept there.

{One week later}

"D*mn it! Why do you have to come with us?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu sighed again.

"Didn't Leader tell us? They are here to help." he said. Hidan glared.

"I f*cking know that! What I don't understand is why the f*ck they have to be here! We don't need any Jashin d*mned help!" he growled. Kakuzu sighed again.

"Just keep walking. We'll just get the Nibi and maybe get a bounty after." he said. Hidan scoffed.

"All you care about is money." Kakuzu glared at Hidan.

"We all need money. Money is essential. Even H*ll runs on money." he said. Aoi laughed at his statement.

"Sure. Let's get this over with and head back." she said. Kakuzu nodded.

"Sure b*tch." Hidan said.

{After catching Yugito, the Jinchuuriki of Nibi no Nekomata}

"Man, that was f*cking awesome!" Hidan declared. Skye shook her head and sighed.

"Mazō..." she mumbled. Hidan whipped his head towards her.

"Crazy b*tch." he said. Aoi shook her head.

"Not a really good time for this. Give me Yugito and let me take her to Pein." she said. Kakuzu gave the body to Aoi and she disappeared without a trace. A few minutes later, she was back.

"There. Pein said that you can go bounty hunting because the Akatsuki's funds are low right now." she said with a grin. Beneath his mask, Kakuzu was grinning from ear to ear, though he didn't show it. That would be creepy. Kakuzu took out a bingo book and scanned through it. He snapped it shut a few moments later and stuffed the book back into his cloak.

"We're going to get a monk by the name of Sora. Come on." he said.

{After killing Sora and getting his head. I'm getting lazy, so forgive me for the time skips}

Getting to the exchange place was easy, but getting Skye and Aoi in was hard. They kept on complaining that it reeked of dead rotting people and they didn't want to go in, so Kakuzu sighed and dragged Hidan in, only to come out a few minutes later with a large suitcase of money.

"Let's go on another one." Kakuzu insisted. Aoi and Skye sighed, giving up and saying ok. Kakuzu internally grinned and took out the book again, flipping through it and finally stopping at the picture of Sarutobi Asuma. He saw the bounty and sparkled... literally. Hidan shrunk back in fear.

"K-kakuzu? What the f*ck made you so happy now?" he asked. Kakuzu whirled around and faced Hidan with a stupid grin on his face and showed Hidan the picture. Hidan grinned.

"Finally! I get to f*cking kill someone!" he shouted. Aoi shook her head and sighed. Alice looked worried, and Skye snickered at his enthusiasm.

"Huh. Asuma is one of the guardian things isn't he?" Skye asked. Kakuzu nodded.

"Hai. He is one of the twelve, so the bounty on his head is very high." he replied. Aoi nodded.

"You're lucky that his team is on a mission today. They're coming to track Akatsuki movement with Kotetsu and Izumo." she informed him. Kakuzu nodded in thanks.

"Alright. So where are they gonna be?" he asked.

"Keep walking for a few miles and they should be around there looking for Akatsuki members." Alice said, surprising them because she had been so quiet.

"Ok. Let's go." Kakuzu urged. Hidan rolled his eyes, but complied. After walking for a few minutes, they walked into Asuma's team, Izumo, and Kotetsu.

"You're the Akatsuki!" Izumo exclaimed. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"No f*cking sh*t, dumb*ss." he mumbled. Izumo glared and Hidan smirked. Asuma went into his fighting stance, readying his weapons, he lunged.

The fight has begun.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 9 is DONE! YAYZ! So... anyone have any death threats? I need death threats, a lot of them. You will be given credit. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form. Kishi does. I only own my OC's and Skye-chan.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Asuma and Hidan's weapons clashed. Hidan grinned and turned to Kakuzu.

"Oi, Kakuzu! Leave this one to me! Don't interfere!" he yelled. Kakuzu sighed and turned to Izumo and Kotetsu, putting down his bounty box and readying himself for the fight. Alice, Aoi, and Skye stood on the sidelines and watched the fight. It was interesting, especially when Hidan managed to cut Asuma's cheek with his scythe and licked his blood off of it. Aoi and Skye watched in amusement as Hidan's body changed him into a human skeleton and drew the blood circle. Alice covered her mouth in a attempt to muffle her giggles at his appearance.

"HAHAHA! I've got you now!" Hidan screeched. Asuma didn't pay attention to this and attacked Hidan with a fire Jutsu.

"Katon: Haisekishō!" he released the ashes at Hidan. Hidan just stood in the circle with a crazy grin on his face as Asuma bit on the flint, creating a explosion. Kakuzu paused in owning Izumo and Kotetsu to look over towards Hidan and Asuma as Izumo and Kotetsu shielded themselves against the explosion. When the smoke cleared, they were horrified at what they saw. Hidan was burned, but Asuma was on the ground, burns on the exact same spots. Skye was laughing while Aoi just chuckled. Alice stood there with a neutral expression, looking quite cute.

"H-how?" Asuma gasped. Hidan cackled maniacally.

"You're under my curse! This pain, it hurts, doesn't it? Hahaha! We'll share the wonderful sensation of pain!" he laughed. Shikamaru's eyes widened at his explanation. Asuma got up and charged at Hidan again, only to have Hidan stab himself in the leg, making Asuma fall to the ground again. Skye was literally in tears at the scene. Kakuzu wasn't paying attention to Hidan's fight and continued to own the a**es of Izumo and Kotetsu. Shikamaru took on a thinking position and soon snapped his eyes open, forming his hands for the Nara specialty, Kagemane no Jutsu. His shadow slowly reached Hidan's shadow and latched onto it. Hidan froze, not being able to move.

"WHAT?!" he roared. Shikamaru smirked.

"Kagemane no Jutsu, seikō." he said. He slowly moved back, making Hidan follow him as well, moving out of his curse circle. Hidan cursed, not being able to resist Shikamaru's Jutsu. When he was out of his circle, Asuma threw a kunai at him, cutting his ear. When it didn't have a effect of Asuma, he attacked, cutting off Hidan's head. Asuma smirked when Hidan's head hit the ground and looked towards Kakuzu, Alice, Aoi, and Skye.

"It seems that we killed one of your friends. Are you mad at me?" he asked. Skye just scoffed.

"Sure, whatever. I'm not mad at you. That little f*cker can't die, so what's the point of getting pissed at you?" she asked. Asuma looked surprised.

"What do you mean by 'can't die'?" he asked. At that moment, Hidan decided to go all bazinga.

"KAKUZU, WHAT THE H*LL! HELP ME HERE!" he screamed. Asuma, Shikamaru, Kotetsu, and Izumo looked like they were about to piss their pants.

"W-what is he? He's supposed to be dead!" Izumo exclaimed. Skye chuckled and shook her head.

"Stupid idiots. He's immortal you dumbsh*ts!" she exclaimed. The Konoha shinobi all looked at Hidan with looks of disbelief. Hidan cackled like the freaky grandpa stripper he is.

"F*ck yeah! I'm f*cking immortal b*tches!" he screamed out for the world to hear. Aoi sighed at his stupidity and walked over to Hidan's head, picking it up by the hair. Hidan, or rather Hidan's head, glared at her.

"OI! I SAID TO GET MY BODY B*TCH! NOT MY HEAD! BODY!" he screamed. Aoi glared at the foul mouthed Jashinist's head.

"Your head's lighter because it's empty." she grunted. Kakuzu snorted at that and Hidan's head glared.

"F*CK YOU!" he screamed. Aoi shook her head.

"No thank you. I would like to keep my virginity, thank you very much." she said and placed Hidan's head on his body, making him grunt at the pain. She then placed her hands around his neck like she was gonna strangle him. A light blue glow emerged from her hands and closed the gap between Hidan's neck. After she was done, Hidan stood up and cracked his neck, sending Aoi a thumbs up.

"Thanks b*tch!" he said and went back into his bloody circle of doom. When he was back in, Asuma charged at him again with the intention of making him get out of the circle again. Hidan threw his scythe at Asuma and he dodged. Asuma smirked.

"I don't fall for the same tricks twice." he claimed. Hidan just cackled as his scythe whirled back at him, stabbing him in the abdomen. Asuma's eyes widened and coughed up blood, falling to his knees.

"You don't fall for the same trick twice? This was the exact same trick! You fell for it! Now to end this!" he cackled and stabbed his spikey stick of doom into his heart. Asuma froze and fell to the ground. Hidan fell as well, smiling that crazed smile of his.

"T-that was the best pain ever." he said in content.

"ASUMA-SENSEI!" Shikamaru screamed in anguish. Izumo and Kotetsu froze in their fighting and ran over to Shikamaru, who was desperately trying to stop the bleeding of his sensei. Alice looked sad and looked over to Aoi and Skye, who nodded, then Kakuzu, who just shrugged and grunted. Alice nodded and walked up to the anguished teen. Shikamaru glared at her when she neared, but she paid no attention to him, mainly focusing on the dying Asuma. She knelt down next to him and quickly took his from Shikamaru, who made to attack her.

"What do you want? You already succeeded in killing my sensei. What else do you want?!" Shikamaru screamed. Alice once again paid no attention to his screaming and placed a hand on Asuma's chest, where his heart was. A soft white glow emitted from her hand and slowly healed the dying Jounin. Soon, all of his injuries were gone and he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a Akatsuki member staring down at him and he tried to sit up, but found himself restrained.

"What do you want?" he asked Alice, who looked over to Aoi and Skye. They both walked over to her and knelt down next to Asuma. Aoi placed her hand on his forehead and Skye just poked his abdomen to feel for any remaining wounds. When she found none, she stood up, followed by Aoi.

"He's fine. You did a good job, Kōri-hime. His wounds are all healed. He'll live." she said. The Konoha shinobi were dumbfounded that a Akatsuki member healed Asuma. Alice nodded and stood up, looking up at Asuma, who stood up with her.

"Go. Go back. I don't want you to die and leave your family alone." Alice said, surprising Asuma with her soft voice. She's been doing that really often, hasn't she? Asuma nodded and bowed to her.

"Arigato-gozaimasu. May I ask your name?" he asked. Alice nodded.

"My name is Alice. Just Alice. I hope that our paths will never cross like this again." she said. Asuma nodded and left with Izumo and Kotetsu. Shikamaru stayed and bowed to Alice.

"Thank you for saving my sensei." he said and left as well. Alice, Aoi, and Skye walked back to Kakuzu and Hidan, who was still on the ground with a dreamy look on his face. Alice took out a small sheet of paper from her cloak pocket and put it on the ground. She put her hand on it and concentrated. Soon, a poof was heard and a replica of Asuma's body appeared. She gave Kakuzu the body.

"It's real. This isn't the real Asuma-san's body, but it is at the same time. This is his body from a different dimension. You can use this. He's been dead for a while now." she said. Kakuzu nodded and slung the body over his shoulder, waking up Hidan with a rough kick and telling him to hurry up. After Kakuzu got his money, the five went back to the base and to Pein's office. Pein nodded at them.

"The sealing will start now. Get ready. Alice-san, Skye-san, and Aoi-san, since you are new members, you will not participate, but will come with us to the sealing chambers." he said. The three girls nodded and followed Pein, Kakuzu, and Hidan to the sealing chamber room thing. Soon, every Akatsuki member was there, including Itachi. It seems that Kisame was too excited to wait for the girls, so he went to Konoha by himself and got Itachi to join.

The sealing went with no casualties and the girls minus Konan were flippin' happy that their 'Tachi-nii joined their family as they called it. Itachi was stoic. He didn't show any emotion and it was worrying Alice. A couple days after the sealing, she pulled his aside into his room.

"'Tachi-nii, what's wrong. You've never been like this. Is the disease back?" she asked. Itachi didn't seem to recognize her in her disguise, so she dropped the genjutsu and Itachi gasped in shock.

"'Tachi-nii, what happened?" she asked. Itachi looked down and began to explain everything.

"They decided to go through with their order after all. I refused, so they sent someone else to do it. I don't know who, but I couldn't stop him. He just slaughtered all of them! I was there. Their blood was all over me. Sasuke came in shortly after that and he was horrified. He knew it wasn't me. He said that he loved me no matter what, but the stupid council put him in a genjutsu. I couldn't even break it. They made him hate me. They made my little brother a avenger. When Kisame-san came to get me, I had no choice. It was either to come here or kill my brother to free him. This way, I can maybe help him get out. As for your second question, yes. It did come back, but it's different. You cured my first one, but this one is worse." he admitted. Alice nodded.

"I'll see what I can do. You need to be at your full health if you want to help Sake-nii." she said. Itachi nodded and let Alice do her check up. After she was done, she had a grave expression on.

"'Tachi-nii. This isn't good. Yes, the disease came back, but it's a completely different one. I'm afraid that you have Lymphangioleiomyomatosis, abbreviated to LAM. It's a extremely rare lung disease. Only thirty cases in fifty years. It's currently the rarest disease known to man and has no cure as of now. You're lucky I know how to cure this stuff, otherwise you would be dead within the next two weeks." she said. Itachi's eyes widened.

"Eh? You can cure it?" he asked. Alice nodded, smiling.

"Hai. Now just sit still. This will hurt since the disease is attacking your lungs." she said. Itachi nodded and prepared himself for the pain. Alice placed both hand on his chest, above the lungs, and concentrated on removing the disease. Blue sparks formed around her hands like electricity. The sparks slowly entered Itachi's body, making him grunt. Slowly, the disease got burned off, but the cost was pain. Itachi's face was contorted with pain and he was breathing heavily.

"There. It's gone now." Alice said, removing her hands from his chest. Itachi breathed a sigh of relief and flopped back on his bed, still panting.

"Arigato." he said. Alice smiled.

"Your welcome. Though I'm curious on how you got Lymphangioleiomyomatosis." she said. Itachi shrugged.

"I don't know." he admitted.

"I just hope that you don't get any more diseases. If you get another disease, it better not be Microscopic Polyangiitis. That one is a pain in the butt to treat. You have to surpress your immune system to rid of the disease since it's a autoimmune disease. Also, you'd better not get cancer any time soon." Alice ordered. Itachi smiled at her.

"I'll do my best." he said. Alice smiled and the two walked out of Itachi's room and into the living room. When Aoi and Skye saw Itachi, they immediately jump hugged him.

"'TACHI-SAN!" they both yelled as they fell to the ground, Itachi under them.

"Hello, Skye, Aoi." he greeted, running out of breath with two people on top of him. Alice saw this and quickly pried the two guardians off of Itachi, who gasped for air. Skye and Aoi smiled sheepishly.

"Oops. Gomen, 'Tachi." Skye said. Itachi shook his head.

"It's fine. Do you think that you can take off the genjutsu on Sasuke?" he asked. Aoi and Skye started laughing.

"Of course we can! Since we're the guardians of Alice, we need to know how to fix problems when they get out of hand. She's the creator. She made all the jutsu's known to all the elemental countries, so of course we can expel a simple genjutsu." Aoi said, wiping away a tear. Itachi nodded, a little embarrassed that he asked that. Soon, they were going to Konoha to attempt to capture the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and possibly break the genjutsu on Sasuke. Thinking about that, Itachi, Aoi, Skye, and Alice went to their rooms and went to sleep.

One week later, Itachi, Kisame, Aoi, Skye, and Alice got ready to leave for Konoha to attempt to capture Kyuubi and release the genjutsu on Sasuke. After five minutes of packing, the five were ready and left the base.

"If we keep our pace like this, we should reach Konoha in about two more hours." Kisame said as they jumped through the trees. Itachi nodded.

"Alright. Kisa-chan, we should use a henge so Konoha Shinobi won't recognize us. You two are considered S-ranked criminals, as well as Nuke-nin, so they are ordered to either kill on sight or take you to torture for information." Aoi said. Kisame and Itachi nodded, doing the appropriate hand signs and transformed into more... normal... looking people. Kisame wasn't blue anymore, but a young man in his thirties with short brown hair. His eyes were a light brown and he wore a light sandy colored top with black pants. He still had Samehada, but it was also under henge, so it looked like a regular Katana. Itachi changed into a young boy around sixteen years of age. He had long(Itachi's regular length) black hair with a brownish tint to it. His eyes were a light faded blue and he wore a black top with white lining the edges and black pants. Alice nodded in approval.

"Ne, Aoi-nee, Skye-nee, we should change too. Most might not recognize us, but I'm sure that Hokage-san along with the Council will." she said. Aoi and Skye nodded and closed their eyes, along with Alice. A thick mist surrounded the three girls and when it dissipated, Kisame openly gaped at them while Itachi hid his surprise. Alice had changed to her true height, which was about to Itachi's waist. Her hair was still white, but her eyes were now silver in both eyes. She wore a long silver dress with red crystals scattered around. She still had her bracelets though. Skye no longer had her hair in a single braid in the back. Her hair was now out of its braid and swayed with the wind. Her skin color had changed from a light caramel color to a pale white, greatly contrasting with her black hair and now purple eyes. He clothes matched her skin and eyes. Her top was white with little purple specks while her pants were purple with silver lining. Lastly was Aoi. She had changed into a young woman in her twenties. She had flowing red hair with sharp red eyes that pierced your soul. Her clothing was a red silk Kimono with silver petals.

"Alright, let's go. Konoha's right in front of us now." Aoi said. Kisame and Itachi nodded and the five ran to Konoha. At the gates, they were greeted by Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Stop please. What business do you guys have in Konoha?" Kotetsu asked.

"We are travelers. We've been travelling around the Elemental countries for a couple of years now. Konohagakure was our last country to visit." Skye easily lied. Izumo nodded.

"Alright. Please show your passes." he said. Aoi reached into her Kimono's sleeve and pulled out five cards and handed them to Izumo to check. After looking over them, he nodded and handed them back to Aoi.

"You're allowed to enter. Welcome to Konoha." he said. Alice bowed to them in respect and the five headed into Konoha. They quickly found a hotel and rented a room with five beds. They unpacked their stuff and went to the nearest place to eat, which coincidentally, was Ichiraku's ramen stand. They finished their ramen and headed back to the hotel.

Step one: Release genjutsu on Sasuke.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Chapter 10 is done!~ Yayz! Not really much action in this one, but it will get better! At least I hope it will...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then I wouldn't be typing this now. I only own my OC's and Skye-chan. I claimed her a long time ago. Mess with her and die.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"'TACHI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! WAKE UP!" Skye whined, poking Itachi's head over and over again. Itachi let out a small groan and opened his eyes. Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stared blankly at Skye.

"What is it, Skye?" he asked. Skye grinned.

"It's time to get Sasuke!" she said. This caught Itachi's attention and he quickly got dressed and went to wake Alice and Aoi. When he got to their room, which was linked to his and Kisame's, which made it count as one room, he found that they weren't asleep and were ready to go. When they saw Itachi enter, Alice smiled and jumped on Itachi.

"'Tachi-nii, we get to help Sake-nii today!" she exclaimed. Itachi smiled softly and nodded.

"Hai. Let's go. Kisame is looking for the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki right now." he said. Alice nodded.

"Okay. We should go to training ground 7. Kakashi's team should be there right now." she said. Itachi nodded and the four headed to training ground 7... _after_ putting on their henge's. At the training ground, Kakashi's team was there. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. Itachi immediately recognized Naruto as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Sasuke wasn't brooding, but he was different. He wasn't the happy little brother anymore. He just stood there with a frown, as if trying to remember something. Alice walked up to the group and waved, getting their attention.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. I am Mitsukai Hikari. It is a pleasure to meet you. May I ask your names?" she politely asked. Kakashi looked up from his pervy book and eye smiled.

"Hello, my name is Hatake Kakashi." he said. The pink haired girl, AKA Sakura, smiled as well.

"My name is Haruno Sakura." she said. Naruto grinned.

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO DATTEBAYOU! I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE SOMEDAY!" he shouted, and was punched on the head by Sakura. Finally, Sasuke looked in her direction, looking confused.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." he said hesitantly. 'Hikari' smiled and bowed to them.

"It's very nice meeting you, but may I speak to Uchiha-san in private?" she asked. Kakashi smiled and nodded while Sakura looked suspicious and Naruto jealous. Sasuke followed 'Hikari' to where Aoi, Skye, and Itachi were and stopped when 'Hikari'(Alice, in case you forgot) put a hand on his forehead and whispered 'Kaihō'. Sasuke jerked back and his eyes widened as he saw the four in front of him. He narrowed his eyes at Itachi.

"Nii-san?" he asked in a whisper. Itachi smiled and nodded, not releasing his henge.

"Hai, but in this form, I am Akito." he said. Sasuke smiled brightly and jump hugged 'Akito'.

"I missed you!" he said. 'Akito' smiled and hugged back.

"I missed you too, otouto. You better go back to your team. We'll come get you tomorrow if you want to come with us." he said. Sasuke pouted but nodded.

"Hai, I wanna go with nii-san!~" he sang. 'Akito' chuckled and nodded. Sasuke waved and ran back to his team.

{Later in the day}

"Kisa-chan, we found Kyu-chan, but we can't get him yet. Right now, even if he's weak, he is a major part in this, so we should wait until he goes with Jiraya to train. Although he is getting stronger, he is the most vulnerable at that time." Skye said. Kisame thought about it for a while before looking at his ring and closing his eyes, obviously contacting Pein. A couple minutes later, he opened his eyes and nodded.

"Pein says that it's okay." he said. Aoi nodded and turned to Itachi.

"'Tachi-kun, we should get Sasuke-kun to pack up his stuff. We're taking him with us tomorrow aren't we?" she said/asked. Itachi nodded and he headed to Sasuke's apartment. When he got there, he first knocked on the door. At first, there was silence. Then, he heard the sound of footsteps and the door flew open. When Sasuke saw Itachi, his eyes widened and he pulled him inside, closed the door, and tackled Itachi to the floor, smothering his brother with lots and lots of love.

"Sasuke..." Itachi sighed and patted his brother on the head.

"Sasuke, I'm here to help you pack your stuff. We're taking you with us tomorrow." he said. Sasuke hesitantly let go of Itachi and let him help with packing up his stuff, which wasn't a lot. Soon, all of Sasuke's stuff was packed up and his room was empty.

"Sasuke, come on. We have to go back to our hotel room. Alice, Aoi, Skye, and Kisame are waiting." he said. Sasuke carried his bag and followed Itachi to the hotel they were staying in. When they got to the room, Kisame immediately jumped up and picked up Sasuke, making him drop his stuff in shock. Itachi sighed and took Sasuke's bag and put it on the couch.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE!~" he heard Kisame squeal[?]. Itachi went into the room and saw Kisame absolutely strangling Sasuke with the intensity of the hug and Sasuke giving up on escaping and just let himself be hugged.

"Kisame, let go of my otouto." Itachi said. Kisame stopped strangling Sasuke and let him breathe before putting him in Itachi's arms. Sasuke immediately latched onto his brother, too afraid to let go. Itachi chuckled, surprising Kisame, and shook his head.

"Sasuke, let go. We have to get to bed early. We're leaving right when the sun rises. That's when the security is the most insecure." he said. Sasuke hesitantly let go and bolted straight under the bed immediately. Kisame sweat dropped as gloom lines appeared above his head.

"Am I _that_ scary?" he asked. Aoi giggled and shook her head.

"No, but you scared the poor boy with your hug-o-doom there." she said. Kisame pouted and Skye awed, jumping on Kisame, attempting to smother him with love and failing miserably.

"You're so d*mn tall!" she complained. Kisame chuckled and hugged Skye back, holding her up.

"I'm sorry." he said, not at all sorry. Skye huffed and jumped off of Kisame.

"Stupid tall people blocking all of my f*cking sunlight..." she muttered. Alice sighed and walked over to the bed Sasuke had hid under.

"Sake-nii, please come out. Kisa-chan won't try and kill you again." she said. She heard some shifting and then Sasuke's voice.

"Are you sure?" he asked, unsure of whether to come out or not.

"Yes. I will make sure of it, otouto." Itachi said. Sasuke slowly crawled out from under the bed and clung to Itachi's cloak, unwilling to let go. Itachi sighed, but he was grinning on the inside. His baby brother was back and he hasn't changed one bit... well, maybe power wise he has, but his personality stayed the same. It was dark out, the moon's light illuminating the room. Itachi sighed and ushered Sasuke towards his bed.

"Come on, Sasuke. We have to leave early in the morning." he said. Sasuke pouted, but fell asleep holding his brother. Itachi smiled and soon fell asleep as well. Kisame just stared at the two, shook his head, and fell asleep on his bed. Alice, Skye, and Aoi went to their rooms and went to sleep. Little did they know, a certain silver haired shinobi was watching them the whole time.

{The next day}

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and smiled. He had woken up first and he was glad he did. He got to wake up to his brother's sleeping face. His hair was down, and he didn't look like a cold blooded murderer, but a sixteen year old teenager. Sasuke then remembered that they had said that they were going to leave when the sun rises, so he poked his sleeping brother's cheek to wake him up. When that didn't work, Sasuke started playing with his hair, but Itachi still didn't wake up, so Sasuke did something yaoi fangirls would squeal at; he licked his brother's ear. Itachi's eyes snapped open and looked for his 'attacker', but only found Sasuke awake and blushing, and his blue partner still sleeping.

"Sasuke, what were you doing?" he asked. Sasuke's blush deepened and he buried his face into Itachi's neck, earning a small chuckle from his brother.

"Nii-san wouldn't wake up." Sasuke muttered into Itachi's neck. Itachi nodded and the two brothers got changed and did their morning routine. After they finished, they woke up Kisame.

"Kisame-san, wake up!" Sasuke urged, poking Kisame's cheek over and over again while Itachi just stood there, amused by his brother's actions. When Kisame still didn't wake, Sasuke jumped onto him and knocked him off the bed. They landed with a 'thump' and Kisame shot right up with Sasuke still latched onto him. Itachi stood by the door, chuckling, and waved to Sasuke. Sasuke gladly got off of Kisame and ran to his brother, grabbing his hand. When they went into the girl's room, the three were already awake and ready to go.

"Ne, Sake-nii, did your team get your first C-ranked mission yet?" Aoi asked when the three guys entered their room. Sasuke tilted his head to the side cutely with a confused expression on.

"Wha? Team 7 has only gotten D-ranked missions so far and Naruto has been screaming about getting a higher ranked mission every day." he said. Aoi nodded and the six left the hotel.

About ten minutes after they left, Sasuke stopped and looked back with a worried expression on. Itachi stopped as well and walked to his brother.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" he asked. Sasuke turned to look at his brother.

"Sensei's coming." he said. Kisame came back as well.

"I've been wanting to have a good fight lately. Samehada has been restless as well. What do you say, Itachi?" he asked. Itachi shook his head.

"We did not come to fight. Hatake-san must have been spying on us last night and thought we were kidnapping you, Sasuke." he said. Sasuke's eyes widened and he shook his head furiously.

"You didn't though, nii-san! I came with you because I wanted to!" he said. Itachi's eyes softened and he placed a hand on Sasuke's head.

"We know that, but your sensei doesn't. If it comes down to fighting, I want you to hide with Aoi, Skye, and Alice, got it?" he asked.

"What about you and Kisame-san?" Sasuke asked back. Itachi shook his head.

"We'll be fine. We are perfectly capable of fending for ourselves." he said. Sasuke hesitantly nodded.

"Fine, but if we think you're in danger, we're coming back." he said. Itachi nodded and the six continued running to their base, well Itachi carried Sasuke because he wasn't fast enough, so the _five_ of them ran. Soon, Kakashi had caught up to them and threw some Kunai to stop them. Itachi let Sasuke down and ordered him to hide with the girls, which ended up with the three girls dragging Sasuke away, making it seem like they really had kidnapped Sasuke. Kakashi immediately attacked, trying to 'save his student' as he put it. Kisame and Itachi had the upper hand since it was two to one, but soon, Kurenai Yuuhi and Maito Gai had come to help Kakashi.

"Give back Sasuke." Kakashi demanded. Kisame shook his head.

"No can do. The kid's with us now." he said, which angered Kakashi even more. Kurenai attacked Itachi with a high level genjutsu, but not high enough to hold him down, so being a master at genjutsu, he beat Kurenai pretty easily. Next was Maito Gai. He was a taijutsu master and was really fast. He mercilessly attacked Kisame with blows that he blocked with Samehada. Gai knew that Kisame was holding back, so he attacked even faster, forcing Kisame to be a bit more serious and use a B-ranked jutsu.

"Suiton: Mizurappa." he said and spit out a large jet of water which Gai easily dodged. Kisame then swung Samehada, which hit Gai's shoulder, and pulled back, making Gai grunt in pain.

"Hehe. How do like my Samehada? You see, my Samehada doesn't cut, it shreds!" Kisame exclaimed.

{Meanwhile with Itachi, who was right next to Kisame... literally}

Kakashi threw some Kunai and Shuriken at Itachi, who dodged them with ease. Soon, Kakashi got tired of Itachi dodging his weapons and preventing him from 'rescuing his student', and did a few hand signs. Lightning flashed around his hand, making a very loud chirping noise.

"CHIDORI!" he exclaimed, thrusting his hand forward at Itachi, who dodged again. Kakashi was pissed off, extremely pissed off, and Itachi could tell, so he decided to finish it off.

"Tsukyomi." he said as he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. Kakashi closed his eyes, but not fast enough to avoid being pulled into Itachi's Tsukyomi world.

"Hatake Kakashi. Why do you strive to save my foolish little brother?" Itachi asked Kakashi, who was tied onto the cross post thing. Kakashi narrowed his visible eye at him.

"He is my student. I have already failed to save my team mates and sensei, so I will keep my students safe. I swore it to Obito's grave." he said. Itachi nodded and stabbed Kakashi with his sword, earning a small grunt from the Copy Ninja.

"You will go through 72 hours of pain." Itachi said as a bunch of Itachi Junior's popped up holding swords as well.

And so Kakashi's torture began.

{Back in the real world!}

Sasuke hugged Alice and shook her.

"Will nii-san be okay? Is he hurt? What about Kisame-san? What if they die?" he asked.

"Woah, they're fine. Itachi-kun is a genjutsu master and Kisame is one of the Seven swordsman of Mist." Aoi said. Sasuke calmed down a little, but was still worried.

Kakashi dropped to his knee's, unable to stand after the mental torture of Tsukyomi. Gai saw this and immediately ran to his side, slinging him over his shoulder along with Kurenai. Sending one last glare to the two Akatsuki members, he left with Kakashi and Kurenai.

"Sasuke, you can come out now." Itachi said. Right after he said that, Sasuke burst out from behind the trees and tackled his brother to the ground in a hug.

"NII-SAN! ITHOUGHTYOUWEREDEADIWASSOWOR RIEDAREYOUOKAYAREYOUHURTDON'TDIENII-SAN!" he screamed. Itachi chuckled and sat up with Sasuke still latched onto his person.

"Sasuke, I'm fine. We're not hurt anywhere. Let's hurry and get back to the base." he said.

{At the base}

"We're back!" Kisame called as he resealed the entrance and walked into the living room where everyone else was.

"Ah, welcome back Kisame-san! Tobi missed Kisame-san. Did Kisame-san miss Tobi?" Tobi asked.

"No." Kisame replied, which sent Tobi back to his room in tears screaming that 'KISAME-SAN HATES TOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIII!'. Deidara looked up from his clay that he was working on and looked around.

"Oi, Kisame-san, where's the Uchiha and the girls, hm?" he asked. Kisame nodded towards the entrance.

"They're trying to get our new member to come in. He's kinda nervous." he said. Deidara looked confused, but let it slide.

"Kisame, what do you mean about a new member?" Sasori asked. Kisame sighed and rubbed his neck.

"Well, you see... we found this kid that will benefit the Akatsuki even more, but right now, he's really scared to come in and meet everyone, so Itachi and the girls are trying to get him to come in." he explained. Sasori nodded and soon, everyone heard what was going on outside the base.

"SASUKE-KUN! JUST GET IN THE BASE AND MEET EVERYONE!" Aoi's voice shouted.

"NO! THEY'RE SCARY!" another voice shouted back. A sigh was heard.

"Sasuke, please get in the base. They're not scary." Itachi's voice said.

"Are you sure?" the new voice asked.

"Hai." Itachi's voice said again.

"Fine."

The entrance was open again and the girls stepped in first, followed by Itachi and the 'new member', who was clutching onto Itachi's cloak sleeve like it was his lifeline.

"Guys, meet Sasuke. Sasuke, meet the guys." Skye said, gesturing to each of them. Aoi laughed.

"You're so good at introductions, Skye." she said. Skye grinned.

"I try." she replied.

"Well, Aoi, Alice, and I are gonna go to our rooms and put out sh*t away now." Skye said and the three girls went back to their rooms, leaving behind a stoic Itachi and a very nervous Sasuke. Deidara was the first to greet the nervous twelve year old.

"Hey, I'm Deidara, un." he said. Sasuke looked at him, gave a shaky smile and ducked under Itachi's cloak, clutching onto his waist. Itachi sighed and patted his brother's head.

"Sasuke, just introduce yourself." he said. Sasuke poked his head out and introduced himself.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke... nice to meet you all...?" he said and ducked back into the safety of Itachi's cloak. Deidara was gaping at the new information that their new member was a Uchiha. Itachi sighed and brought Sasuke out again and put his hand on his head to comfort him.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke. He's my brother." he said.

Silence, then...

"WHAT?!"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 11 is done!~ Tehee~ OOC Sake-nii is very cute!~ ^_^

Japanese words:

Suiton: Mizurappa - Water style: Wild water wave


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto... but at least I own my OC's and Skye-chan!~ :)

Last time:

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke... nice to meet you all...?" he said and ducked back into the safety of Itachi's cloak. Deidara was gaping at the new information that their new member was a Uchiha. Itachi sighed and brought Sasuke out again and put his hand on his head to comfort him.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke. He's my brother." he said.

Silence, then...

"WHAT?!"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sasuke 'eep'ed and jumped back into Itachi's cloak as the other Akatsuki members stared in disbelief, especially Deidara, at the younger Uchiha.

"That's your little brother, un?" he asked. Itachi sighed and nodded.

"Hai. He is my younger brother." he said. Deidara narrowed his eyes.

"Does that mean that he has..." he trailed off, but Itachi understood his question and nodded.

"Yes. He also has the Sharingan, but he has yet to activate it." he said. Sasori nodded and went back to his room to do whatever he did in his free time *hint* *hint*.

"Great, another stuck up Sharingan user..." Deidara mumbled. Unfortunately, Itachi heard him and his eyes narrowed into a harsh glare.

"Deidara-san, I would prefer that you do not insult my brother. He is far from alike me." he said. Deidara humphed, but decided it was best to listen to the Uchiha than get beaten up and headed back to his room as well.

"Well... Sasuke-kun, what has your team done so far again?" Aoi asked. Sasuke poked his head from his brother's cloak.

"The blondie running around screaming about not getting a mission that's not D-ranked, pinkie hitting him, and I got a stalker." he said. Aoi nodded and turned to Alice.

"So, this is in between episode 5 and 6, right?" she whispered. Alice nodded.

"Hai. In a couple of days, Naruto-kun is going to get the team their first C-ranked mission, but before that, they will try to retrieve Sake-nii." she whispered back. Aoi nodded and told Skye the same thing. Skye nodded.

"Ne, 'Tachi-san, in a few days, Kakashi will come back to retrieve Sasuke. I'm pretty sure that he'll bring along Naruto and Sakura. Though since you used Tsukyomi on him, Kakashi's most likely out of commission for at least a few weeks, so they'll send a temporary replacement sensei for their team." she said. Itachi nodded.

"Do you know who they're going to send?" Pein asked as he and Konan entered the living room. Alice nodded.

"Hai. They're going to send a ex ANBU by the code name of Tenzo. He has the Shoudai Hokage's cells because he used to be one of Orochimaru's expreiments." she explained. Pein nodded.

"I see. Itachi, I would like to see you and our 'new member'. I do not remember requesting you to bring another member in, but if he has enough skill, he will be accepted. If he does not, he will be killed." he said. Itachi stiffened and Sasuke's grip on Itachi's waist tightened. Itachi was about to object to the idea of his brother being killed, but Skye jumped in before him.

"Pein-san, I believe that Sasuke-kun should not be killed for not having enough skill or so you put it. He is 'Tachi-san's brother and if he dies, you do realize that 'Tachi-san might break down and bring down the Akatsuki instead?" she asked. Pein thought for a moment and nodded.

"Very well. Sasuke will not be tested, but he will not become an official member, saying that he will not be doing the sealing along with you three. We will have his cloak ready by tomorrow." he said. Itachi visibly relaxed and bowed.

"Arigato, Pein-sama." he said. Pein nodded and headed back to his office, followed by Konan after she gave a small wave to the young Uchiha hiding in his brother's cloak. After they left, Hidan glared at Sasuke, making him shrink back further.

"Oi, Uchiha bastard! Can I f*cking sacrifice him? I haven't had a good sacrifice for Jashin-sama for a while now." he asked/said. Itachi gave Hidan one of his deadliest glares.

"Hidan, if you even think of touching my brother, I will- "

[This part of the comment has been removed due to the invective's and obscene brutality within the description of the type of torture that can out match Satan himself]

When Itachi finished his threat, Hidan was cowering in a corner with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"G-gomenasai!" he yelled and ran back to his room. Kakuzu laughed and went back to his room as well.

"'Tachi-nii, they're coming. They'll reach the base in two days." Alice said. Itachi nodded and Sasuke came out of his hiding in his brother's cloak and smiled at him.

"They're coming?" he asked. Aoi nodded and Sasuke frowned.

"Why? They're taking me away from nii-san and everyone else?" he asked again. Skye sighed.

"Sasuke, you have to understand this. They think that 'Tachi-san is a very bad person and that he kidnapped you, so they think that taking you away is rescuing you." she said. Sasuke shook his head quickly.

"Nuh-uh! I wanna be with nii-san be cause I love nii-san. If they try to take away nii-san, then I'll need a frying pan, a baseball bat, a small dog, and duct tape... lots and lots of duct tape." he said. Itachi looked confused.

"What do you need those for?" he asked. Sasuke grinned, making Itachi take a step back.

"Well... First, Imma let the doggy do what he wanted with thm and after he's done, knock them out with the baseball bat and duct taped them. When they wake up, Imma knock them out with the frying pan. After that, I shove them in a hole for a few days and then them him think I'm gonna release them, but I'm not. Then Imma use chinese water torture (put cloth over there open mouth and pour water on the cloth without stopping). Then Imma randomly push needles into their skin all over their bodies and leave them there to rot." he said, still smiling. Itachi's eyes were wide with the description, Alice was giggling, Aoi was straight out laughing, and Skye looked proud.

"Atta boy!" she cried out, hugging Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and hugged back. He then jumped on Itachi's back.

"Nii-nii!~" he exclaimed, smiling cutely. Itachi smiled as well and the two went to Itachi's room. Alice, Skye, and Aoi smiled and went to their room to sleep.

{The next day}

**_BOOM_**

The whole base shook with the explosion. Silence... then,

"OI BLONDIE! STOP BLOWING UP SH*T SO EARLY IN THE MORNING! IT'S F*CKING ANNOYING!" Hidan shouted across the base.

"MY WALLS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THEY'LL COST?!" Kakuzu shouted, joining Hidan.

"GEIJUTSU WA BAKUHATSU DA!" Deidara yelled with a stupid grin etched onto his face.

"You three will stop yelling and disturbing our sleep or so help me I will-" Itachi said, but was cut off by the author once again.

[This part of the comment has been removed due to the invective's and obscene brutality within the description of the type of torture that can out match Satan himself]

When he finished the threat, he heard two doors slam shut and crying from the three males. Itachi smirked and uncovered Sasuke's ears. Sasuke stared up at his nii-san in wonder.

"Nii-san, why are Tenzo-san, Blondie, and Pinkie coming here to take me away from you? Why can't they understand that I wanna be with you?" he asked. Itachi stared down at his brother and knelt down to his level and put his hand on his head.

"Sasuke, they're coming to get you because they think that we, as in the Akatsuki, are bad people that needs to be gotten rid of, and since you're here with us, they think that we captured you and want to use you for our own purposes." he explained. Sasuke tilted his head to the side.

"But you didn't kidnap me. I came 'cause I wanted to." he said. Itachi smiled at his brother's response.

"I know. We all know, but they don't. It's because they don't know that they're trying to take you back." he said. Sasuke nodded, got dressed with Itachi, and went down to the kitchen to get breakfast. In the kitchen, Alice was standing on a stood so she could reach the stove because in the body of a five year old, it's kinda hard to reach the top of a stove when you're only about 3'6''.

"What are you making Alice?" Itachi asked. Alice didn't look away from her cooking.

"I'm making a chocolate dip." she said. "It's for the fruits." she explained, gesturing to the giant platter of fruits on the kitchen table. Itachi went to the table and sat down, pulling Sasuke into the chair next to him. Soon, Alice finished making the sauce and poured it into a bowl next to the fruits, Then, she called Skye to help her wake the others. Skye grinned.

"OI YOU DUMBSH*TS! WAKE UP AND EAT OR YOU CAN STARVE!" she shouted, her voice echoing throughout the base. A couple of minutes later, Deidara and Kakuzu came down with a bloody and very pissed off Hidan. When Aoi saw Hidan, she burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! H-hidan, what happened?" she asked, trying to sound concerned, but failing miserably due to her laughing. Hidan scowled and glared at her.

"I fell on my scythe when the b*tch yelled." he mumbled, making Skye burst out laughing as well.

"AHAHAHAHA! You fell on your scythe just because I yelled?! That's gotta be the funniest sh*t I've ever heard of! AHAHAHA!" she laughed. Hidan glared at her and went to sit at the table, but Aoi stopped him.

"Clean off first." she ordered. Hidan scowled, but did as she said, not wanting to anger the young woman. Soon, everyone came down to the kitchen and started eating.

"Wow... this is pretty good for a fruit breakfast squirt." Kisame said as he ate another chocolate covered strawberry. Alice smiled.

"It's healthy and eating healthy will improve your performance." she said. Konan nodded in agreement.

"It's true. Plus, if you eat too much fats, you'll become fat and you won't be able to fight anymore." she added. Pein nodded and everyone finished off their breakfast and put their dishes in the sink. After everyone left to do their stuff, Aoi and Skye washed the dishes and put them back onto the shelves. Later in the day, Konan came to Itachi's room with a small Akatsuki cloak and gave it to Sasuke.

"Here, Sasuke-kun. It's your cloak. Even though you're not a official member, you still get a cloak so we can tell between enemies and allies." Konan explained. Sasuke nodded and hung his new cloak in the closet.

{Eight hours of boredom later}

"Pein-san, Tenzo is here with Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Sai along with Maito Gai and his team." Aoi said. Pein nodded and called all the members to the meeting room.

"Meeting now!" he yelled. In a matter of minutes, all members and unofficial members were in the meeting room sitting at the table.

"What are we here for, Pein-sama?" Kisame asked, stating everyone's unasked question.

"We are here today to prepare for a battle that will soon come. Konoha shinobi are coming to take Sasuke away from us and try to destroy our group. We will prevent this and beat their a**es back to their village! Get ready for the oncoming battle and the first rule, Don't Die! Dismissed!" he said. Everyone nodded and went to their rooms to prepare to kick some Konoha shinobi a**es. About a hour later, everyone finished preparing and the Konoha shinobi were right outside the base.

_BOOM_

The Akatsuki braced themselves as the secret door to the base was kicked down by none other than Maito Gai and his student, Rock Lee. When Sasuke saw them, he covered his eyes and started mumbling.

"Green beans are taking over the world... They're tainting nii-san's mind with their green-ness, eyebrows, and they're clones for Jashin's sake... stop glowing, stop glowing, stopglowingstopglowingstopgl owingpleasestopglowing!" he said loud enough for everyone to hear. The Akatsuki laughed while the Konoha shinobi sweat dropped. Itachi chuckled and placed a hand on his brother's head.

"It's okay, otouto. We'll protect you from the big bad green bean clones with fuzzy eyebrows and jumpsuits." he said. Sasuke lifted his head and hugged his brother, surprising the Konoha shinobi. They had thought that Sasuke had hated his brother for murdering their clan, not hug him for saying that he'll protect him.

"IT MUST BE A GENJUTSU! DON'T WORRY YOUNG SASUKE! I, THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA, WILL SAVE YOU FROM THIS ILLUSION!" Gai shouted. Sasuke covered his ears and hid inside Itachi's cloak, clinging to his brother's waist. Itachi sighed and brought Sasuke out from under his cloak and took out Sasuke's Akatsuki cloak. Itachi unfolded it, put it on Sasuke, and buttoned it up. Naruto saw this and gawked, pointing a shaking finger at the young Uchiha.

"Y-YOU'RE WITH THE AKATSUKI?!" he screamed. All Konoha peeps whipped their heads towards Sasuke, who fidgeted under their wide eyes no jutsu.

"NANI?!" they screeched.

"USO! Sasuke-kun wouldn't join the Akatsuki! He has all of us! He doesn't need to be with them!" Sakura declared. Itachi narrowed his eyes at her, making her shrink back.

"Haruno-san, I would refrain from telling my otouto what he has to do or what he doesn't need. He is old enough to make his own decisions." he said. Sasuke nodded and hugged his nii-san.

"I wanna be with nii-san!" he stated. Naruto's eyes widened.

"NANDE?! You have us! You have all of us, so why choose to do this?! Are we not enough? I'll change it! I'll change all the bad things when I become Hokage! I'll make it so that you'll want to be in Konoha! So Sasuke, please come back!" he shouted. Sasuke looked at him sadly.

"I don't wanna go back. I wanna stay with nii-san and everyone else. The me in Konoha was a genjutsu. I never hated my nii-san and I never will. I love him! Nii-san is a good person. He's the best nii-san ever!" he exclaimed. Itachi's eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around his brother and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you too, otouto." he whispered. Naruto seemed to understand, but didn't back down.

"Sasuke, I promise. I promise to bring you back to Konoha with me!" he yelled. Sasuke gave him a light glare.

"I thought I said I didn't want to go back! I'm staying with nii-san and you can't take me away from him!" he yelled back, though not as loud, and resumed the hugging session with Itachi. Naruto hung his head, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"Enough talk. Everyone, attack! We will take Sasuke back to Konoha with us today!" Tenzo ordered. Gai struck a pose and 'roared'.

"HAI! WE WILL TAKE BACK SASUKE-KUN WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!" he screamed out, Lee copying him.

"HAI, GAI-SENSEI!" he yelled and attacked Itachi, who had Sasuke in his grip. Itachi raised his arm and blocked Lee's kick and threw him off. Seeing that Lee had already started attacking, the other Konoha shinobi started attacking the Akatsuki as well, but they seemed to ignore the three girls that were standing right in front of them. Skye stared at them like they were crazy.

"How can they not notice us? Are they blind or something?" she asked. Aoi shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe. Or it's because they think that we can't do anything to them so they decided to take out the hard ones first." she said. Skye growled and stormed into the fight.

"Just because I'm a girl and black doesn't mean that I CAN'T FIGHT! YOU BASTARDS! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE US! WE'RE JUST AS GOOD AS THESE GUYS, SO DON'T F*CKING IGNORE US BECAUSE OF OUR GENDER YOU SEXISTS!" she screamed and beat the sh*t out of every Konoha shinobi present at the time. When she was done, the Akatsuki's eyes were wide.

"Wow..." was all they could say.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 12 is done! I'm not good with fighting scenes, so sorry. Imouto-chan kicked some Konoha a** today!~


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape, size, or form. I only own my OC's and Skye-chan!~

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You've got some f*cking strength there, eh b*tch?" Hidan asked with a smirk. Skye smiled at him sweetly before punching him with all her strength and he few through ten trees.

"Don't call me a f*cking b*tch you d*mn man-whore." she growled. Kakuzu chuckled at his partner's expense while Deidara and Kisame straight out laughed at him.

"You got your a** kicked by a girl, hmm!" Deidara laughed. Hidan walked back to the base and glared at the laughing blond and shark nin before shooting a nasty glare at Skye. She just smirked and stuck her tongue out at him. Hidan's eyes widened and he quickly turned his head, but Skye could still see the pink tinge in his cheeks and she poked them.

"Eh? Dan-chan's blushing? Kawaii~" she teased, making Hidan blush even more. Deidara glared at Hidan and pulled Skye away from him.

"My Skye-chan, yeah." he said with a pout. Skye slightly blushed and pulled away from the half hug.

"Oi! The last time I checked, I was my own person and din't belong to anyone. Nobody owns me, b*tch." she said while giving out a half hearted glare to the two murderers. Deidara pouted while Hidan lowered his head a bit in disappointment. Skye's eyes softened.

"Awe! I still love you both!" she said. Both their heads snapped up and turned to the girl while the others watched in amusement as the bomber and Jashinist fought over the guardian of Jigoku.

"It's a f*cking date then!" Hidan exclaimed. Deidara glared at him while Skye looked at him, eyes wide.

"W-what?" she asked. Hidan gave his best attempt at a smile.

"A date. Let's go on a f*cking date! The f*cking two of us!" he said. Deidara glared intensified.

"_Three_ of us, un." he corrected. It was now Hidan's turn to glare.

"No, the f*cking to of us." he growled. Deidara glared right back.

"Three, hmm."

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Two, d*mmit!"

"Three, un!"

"I f*cking said two for the f*cking sake of Jashin!"

"And I said three, yeah!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Skye shouted, interrupting their verbal battle. She looked to the two males fighting over her.

"We'll go together, okay?" she asked them like they were little kids settling a argument. Hidan and Deidara sadly nodded.

"Hai..." they muttered. Skye nodded and smiled.

"Good boys." she praised. Hidan and Deidara both looked up at the praise while the others quietly snickered at the actions of the two males. Deidara smiled and Hidan gave a small smirk.

"Ahem! If you're going to fight about who gets her, fight about that later. Most preferably far away from the base." Pein said. Deidara pouted and Hidan scowled.

"But if we go that far away, someone else might steal her from us, un!" Deidara said. Hidan nodded in agreement.

"I f*cking agree. We'll just do our f*cking best to win the b*tch then." he turned to Deidara and stuck out his hand. "May the best f*cking man win." he said. Deidara nodded and shook his hand.

"Agreed, yeah." he said.

{Ladies and gentlemen, or not so gentlemen, this concludes the first fight between Dei-chan and Dan-chan over _my_ imouto}

"SHE'S MINE GOD D*MMIT!" Hidan screamed.

"NO SHE'S MINE, UN!" Deidara screamed back. Sasuke looked at the two shouting males and sighed.

"They're still going at it? Aren't they a little too old to do that?" he asked. Itachi chuckled and shook his head.

"You never know what love does to you." he said.

{... okay, _now_ it's done. *turns to Hidan and Deidara* YOU'D BETTER BE DONE OR I'LL TAKE IMOUTO-CHAN OUT OF THE STORY AND NEITHER OF YOU WILL GET HER! [Hidan and Deidara: A-aye!] Good boys.}

A few days passed since Hidan and Deidara's little love battle and soon, the day for Team 7 to go to Nami no kuni for their first C-ranked mission and Itachi was helping Sasuke pack his stuff so he could go too. And since Itachi was paranoid, he decided to go with him along with Alice, Aoi, and Skye. Hidan and Deidara wanted to go as well, but Pein wouldn't let them, saying that there was already enough people going and there doesn't need to be more.

"Sasuke, let's go. We'll be late otherwise." Itachi said as he lifted Sasuke onto his back. Sasuke nodded and clung to Itachi's neck, but not choking him. Alice, Skye, and Aoi got ready to go as well and the five left for Nami no kuni.

{In Konoha}

"OI OLD MAN! GIVE US A BETTER MISSION DATTEBAYOU!" Naruto shouted, pointing a finger at the Hokage. Iruka got a tick mark and he used his big head no jutsu.

"NARUTO! HOW COULD YOU DISRESPECT HOKAGE-SAMA LIKE THAT?! APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!" he shouted. Naruto pouted.

"But we never get good missions. All we get are D-ranked missions..." he mumbled. Hiruzen sighed.

"Naruto, you are a genin. You are supposed to get D-ranked missions to start with, and as your skill advances, your rank goes up and you'll get higher ranked missions. The ranks are starting with the lowest, which are genin like you and Sakura. Genin basically start with D-ranked missions and get very little or no C-ranked missions. Then, are the Chuunin. They are shinobi like Iruka here. They usually get C-ranked or B-ranked missions. After Chuunin is Jonin, like Kakashi here. Jonin usually get B-ranked and A-ranked missions, and sometimes S-ranked missions. After Jonin is ANBU. An ANBU works specifically for the Hokage and mostly do S-ranked missions such as assassinations and some other activities that are way out of your league right now. And of course, after ANBU is Hokage. Hokage is the highest rank you can get. It symbolizes the strongest shinobi in the village. Other villages have their Kage's as well." he said, but Naruto zoned out halfway into his little explanation.

"NARUTO!" he yelled. Naruto's head snapped up.

"Jijii! We never get any good missions, so please dattebayou?" he whined. Hiruzen sighed again and he shuffled around some papers, finally taking out one that had a large C on the corner of it.

"Fine. I'll give you a C-ranked mission. It's a escort mission. You have to escort Tazuna-san back to Nami no Kuni." he said. Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Ooh ooh! Who is that? Is it a princess? A prince? A Daimyo?" he asked. Hiruzen motioned towards the door.

"Tazuna-san, please come in." he said. The doors opened and a old man that reeked of sake came stumbling in. He looked at the two genin and scowled.

"These brats are supposed to protect me? I bet they aren't even shinobi. Especially the short one with the funny looking face." he said. Naruto frowned.

"Who's the short one with the funny face?" he asked. He and Sakura stood next to each other. Sakura was slightly taller than Naruto and he scowled, making to jump the client, but Kakashi grabbed his shirt.

"I'LL DESTROY YOU!" he growled. Kakashi sighed and he bonked Naruto's head.

"Naruto, you can't destroy the client." he said. Naruto scowled, but he didn't try to attack Tazuna anymore.

{A few minutes before meeting Zabuza...}

Sasuke watched in confusion as Itachi walked over to a tree and put his foot on it.

"Nii-san, why are you trying to climb a tree without hands? You'll fall!" he said. Itachi looked over to his brother and smiled.

"I won't. I'm channeling Chakra to my feet so they'll stick to the tree. That way I won't fall and will be able to climb the tree without Chakra." he said. Sasuke still looked a bit confused but decided against asking. Itachi seemed to sense Sasuke's confusion and walked back down the tree to where Sasuke, Aoi, Skye, and Alice were.

"Do you want to learn Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke looked at his brother and shook his head furiously.

"But I can't though. I'm bad at this stuff." he said. Itachi looked kinda sad at that moment. 'The Uchiha clan must have put him down so much that he thinks that he can't do anything. Sasuke, I'm sorry for not standing up for you.' he thought.

"Ne, dare?" Sasuke suddenly asked, looking towards the trees. Itachi looked confused, but the confusion soon disappeared when Zabuza and Haku appeared from the trees. 'Sasuke sensed them before I did!' he thought in amazement.

"Hehehe... it seems that you're pretty sharp, kid. I'm Zabuza and this is Haku. What do you want?" Zabuza asked. Sasuke looked confused.

"Why is Haku-san wearing a mask? Is he like Tobi-san?" he asked Itachi, who shook his head.

"No, Haku-san is wearing the mask of a Oinin from Kirigakure." he said. Zabuza chuckled deeply.

"Uchiha Itachi, eh? So you've joined the Akatsuki. Who're those kids with you?" he asked. Itachi looked towards Sasuke, then Aoi, Alice, and Skye.

"They're some new members of the Akatsuki. Aoi, Alice, Skye, and my brother, Uchiha Sasuke." he said, gesturing to each one when introducing them. Zabuza looked surprised.

"Your brother? He ditched Konoha too then?" he asked. Aoi shook her head.

"Not exactly. Sasuke-kun was betrayed by Konoha in some way. They put a strong genjutsu on him making him hate his brother. He doesn't hate him, so he wants to stay with him." she said. Zabuza nodded and Haku turned to the three girls.

"Where are you three from? I don't see your hitai-ate anywhere." he said. Alice looked at Skye who looked to Aoi who sighed.

"We don't have a village that we were born in no village we were completely loyal to." she said. Haku nodded.

"What made you join the Akatsuki?" he asked. Itachi stiffened and looked their way guiltily. Sasuke looked like he was about to cry and he latched onto his brother. Alice shrugged.

"They didn't want us there anymore. They put us as traitors of the village. I don't know what we did wrong, but it seems that they have a grudge against us." she said. Haku nodded again, though it was a bit more sympathetic. Skye scowled when she saw that.

"Please don't. We don't need sympathy for this. It was a long time ago and we're over it. It's just that if we go back there, they're ordered to kill on sight." she said. Haku sweat dropped at her last sentence. 'Do they not value their lives?!' he thought. Aoi, seeming to read his thoughts, shrugged.

"Sure we value our lives. It's just that what happened happened already and we can't do anything to change it. All we can do is deal with it and hope that the future isn't filled with flying pigs sh*tting rainbows." she said. Once again, Haku sweat dropped. Hearing Aoi say this, Zabuza laughed.

"I like this kid. She's got a sense of humor." he said. Itachi sighed and Sasuke started laughing too.

"Ne, so how many chapters is this?" Aoi asked Skye who shrugged. Everyone else looked utterly confused by her question.

"I dunno. Ne Hime, how many chappies is this?" she asked. Alice did a mental count of the chapters that the dear author worked her hands off to write.

"So far, this is the thirteenth chapter. There are probably sixteen to eighteen chapters before she writes a sequel, so there about three to five more chapters." she said, confusing the shinobi even more.

"What are you three talking about?" Sasuke asked. The girls just shook their heads.

"Nothing you have to worry about." Skye said. Sasuke still looked curious but decided not to ask anymore. Soon, the sound of people talking and walking were heard.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!" a shrill high pitched voice yelled. Alice sighed.

"And they're here..." she said. Aoi giggled and Skye smirked.

"Yup. You can always tell." Skye said. Sasuke tilted his head to the side while Itachi gave a small smirk. Zabuza and Haku turned to them and Haku bowed.

"We have to go now. Gato hired us to get rid of the bridge builder, so we have to hurry up and finish the job." he said. He turned and was about to leave, but Alice stopped him.

"Wait," she said. "Gato is fooling you. He's going to turn on you in the end. You can play the fool right now, but during your fight with Kakashi, watch out. Don't let him kill you no matter what. We'll do what we can to help you guys too." Haku nodded in thanks and left.

{With Kakashi's team excluding Sasuke}

"Why isn't it Momochi Zabuza of Kirigakure." Kakashi mused. Zabuza chuckled.

"Hatake Kakashi. It's a pleasure. Now hand over the bridge builder or else." he said/threatened. Naruto made to attack, but Kakashi held an arm out, stopping him.

"Stop. This is my fight. He's way out of your league right now. It seems like I have to use this..." he said while lifting his hitai-ate, revealing a Sharingan eye. Sasuke, who was hiding in the trees with Itachi, Alice, Aoi, and Skye, looked over to his brother with confusion in his eyes.

"Why does he have only one? Isn't he supposed to have two?" he asked. Itachi shook his head.

"No. He isn't a Uchiha. He got that eye from our cousin, Obito, who died in battle. Kakashi lost his eye fighting someone and while Obito was dying, he asked their team medic to transplant his eye to Kakashi." he explained. Sasuke slowly nodded and turned back to the fight. So far, Kakashi had the upper hand because of the Sharingan and he was copying Zabuza.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!" they shouted at the same time. Zabuza glared and started more hand signs, but Kakashi predicted the jutsu and did it first.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu!" he shouted. A large jet of water shot towards Zabuza and hit him, making him crash through the trees. Kakashi threw some kunai and pinned him to the tree.

"Your destiny is death." he said. [Is it just me or did he sound like Neji there?] Two senbon shot through the air and sank themselves into Zabuza's neck, effectively 'killing' him. He fell to the ground with a thud. Kakashi looked up the tree to see Haku dressed as a Kirigakure oinin. He checked Zabuza's vitals and declared him dead, then Naruto came up and had his little temper tantrum and Kakashi told him that there are people who are younger than them yet stronger than himself. Haku lifted up Zabuza's body, bowed, and disappeared in a swirl of wind.

{With Haku and Zabuza... and Itachi and Sasuke and Aoi and Alice and Skye...}

"Haku, what did the white haired girl say to you?" Zabuza asked after he took out the senbon from his neck. Haku looked down at him.

"She said that Gato is using us and is going to betray us. I think that she wants to meet us somewhere." he said. Zabuza thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Alright. We'll listen to her for now, but if she's lying, we'll kill her and her friends." he said. Haku nodded though inside, he felt horrible knowing that he might have to kill a child. There was a slight rustle in the bushes and Haku went into a fighting stance and pulled out a couple of senbon, but put them back and relaxed when he saw it was just Alice, Aoi, Skye, Itachi, and Sasuke. Alice walked over to Zabuza and put her hands on his chest, checking his condition.

"He won't be able to move for at least two weeks, but Kakashi's in the same situation. He overused the Sharingan, so he can't move either. Haku-nii, after two weeks and you two go back to the bridge, watch out for Kakashi's Raikiri. He's going to try and kill Zabu-nii with it, but ends up killing you instead. After you die, Gato's going to betray you two and kills Zabu-nii, but he kills Gato first." she said. Haku and Zabuza were wide eyed at the newly attained information.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Zabuza asked. Alice smiled.

"You don't, but for now, please believe me. If I'm lying, you can punish me in whatever form you like." she said. Zabuza seemed content with her answer and nodded. Haku smiled and Aoi helped him carry Zabuza back to his room in Gato's mini tower of doom.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Chapter 13 is done... it's kinda boring and I hope it gets better in the next chappie. I'm running outta ideas... HELP!~ TT^TT I need some new ideas... please help?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any size, shape, or form. I only own my OC's and Skye-chan!~

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Haku stared at Zabuza, who was lying on the bed. The others were in the kitchen making something. Suddenly, the door broke down and Gato and his men walked in. Gato scowled at the bedridden Zabuza.

"So you couldn't do it either?" he asked and reached a hand forward towards Zabuza, but Haku grabbed it before it can touch him. Haku switched a cold glare at Gato, making him shrink back a bit and squeezed his hand hard. Gato shouted in pain.

"Don't touch Zabuza-san with your filthy hands!" Haku said.

"S-stop! It's gonna break!" he screamed. Two of Gato's men unsheathed their swords, but Haku was behind them in an instant and threw their sword away.

"You'd better go now. I'm getting angry!" he shouted. Gato and his men ran towards the door.

"N-next time! You'd better succeed next time!" he shouted and left, slamming the door after him. Skye came out of the kitchen snickering.

"Nice. Though it would've been better if you cracked his-"

[The following part of imouto-chan's... mini-speech... is sadly cut off for the... ummm... inappropriate wording. Gomenasai.]

When she finished, Haku was blushing furiously and Zabuza was laughing.

"I like you kid. We'll do that the next time we see him." he said. Haku gasped and blushed even more.

"E-eh? Zabuza-san, a-are you serious?!" he asked. Zabuza chuckled and nodded.

"Yup. We need to do that. It would be hilarious." he said. Aoi walked out of the kitchen carrying a couple plates and set it on a table by the bed.

"Here. Haku-kun, this is for you... and Zabuza-kun, this is for you." she said as she gave Haku a plate of cooked vegetables and Zabuza a plate of... stuff. Zabuza eyed his plate suspiciously.

"Is this poisoned?" he asked. Aoi laughed and shook her head.

"No. It's healthy and has a lot of antioxidants and vitamins that you'll need to recover faster." she said. Haku looked at his plate and made a face, which by the way looked adorable.

"Vegetables?" he asked. Alice walked into the room and smiled.

"Haku-nii, it doesn't taste bad. Just try it." she encouraged and gave Haku and Zabuza each a pair of chopsticks. The two looked at each other and broke apart their chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu." they said and each took a bite of their meals. Haku's eyes widened while Zabuza froze for a second and then started eating at a faster pace. Alice laughed at their reactions. Haku turned to Alice, Aoi, and Skye with a happy expression on.

"Who made this?" he asked. Zabuza stopped eating to hear who the chef was too. Aoi smiled.

"Alice did." she said. Haku and Zabuza turned to Alice and smiled.

"It's wonderful!~" they both said. Alice laughed and went back into the kitchen where Itachi and Sasuke were talking.

"Sasuke, you have to eat your vegetables!" Itachi urged, placing a spoonful of vegetables in front of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke just clamped his mouth shut and refused to eat it. Itachi sighed and tried to get his brother to eat his vegetables again, but once again failed.

"Sasuke, you have to eat them if you want to get stronger!" Itachi said again, knowing that his brother wanted to be strong like him. Sasuke still didn't do anything. Itachi sighed again and gave up.

"Sasuke, why won't you eat vegetables?" he asked. Sasuke looked down guiltily, but didn't answer. At that time, Alice walked into the kitchen and overheard their conversation.

"'Tachi-nii, has it ever occurred to you that Sake-nii might be allergic to vegetables?" she asked. Itachi looked up and shook his head.

"No, but I'm pretty sure that Sasuke's not allergic to anything. We've done allergy tests before and it always said that we're not allergic to anything." he said. Alice nodded, walked over to Sasuke, and placed a glowing hand on his chest. A minute later, she went back to Itachi.

"He's not allergic." she said. Itachi nodded. Alice turned to Sasuke.

"Why aren't you eating your vegetables?" she asked. Sasuke kicked the floor and pouted.

"It's yucky..." he said. Alice laughed and shook her head while Itachi smiled. Alice went to the stove and started cooking the vegetables. Five minutes later, she put a plate of vegetables in front of Sasuke and told him to at least try it. Sasuke looked hesitant, but tried it anyways. After eating one bite, Sasuke looked down at Alice in wonder and resumed his eating. Sasuke's reaction was so cute that Itachi had to use all of his will power to not smother his brother right on the spot. Sasuke sensed his brothers want to hug him and put down his spoon. He then jumped across the table onto his brother.

"O-oi, Sasuke!" Itachi cried in surprise. Sasuke started snuggling into him and smiled cutely. Itachi's eyes sparkled and he hugged his brother tightly and started rubbing his cheek with Sasuke's.

"OTOUTO KAWAII!~" he cried. Sasuke laughed and nuzzled back.

"I LOVE NII-SAN!~" he cried back. Alice laughed at the two and Skye, Aoi, and Haku came into the kitchen to see what was going on. When they saw the brothers, Skye laughed so hard she fell down, Aoi cried from laughing, and Haku, well, Haku just laughed and said that it was cute. When Sasuke noticed them laughing at him and Itachi, he blushed hard. His whole face was red and there were tears in his eyes. Itachi saw this and hugged his brother again.

"It's okay Sasuke. They just think it's cute." he said. Sasuke calmed down a bit and clung onto his brother, refusing to let go. Itachi sighed and patted Sasuke's head.

{The next day}

"Sasuke, today I'm going to teach you how to climb a tree without your hands." Itachi said, looking up at the trees. Sasuke stared at him in wonder.

"Won't you fall?" he asked. Itachi smiled and looked at his brother.

"No. You have to focus your chakra to your feet and keep it there. If there's too much, you'll get repelled. If there's too little, you'll fall." he said. Sasuke still looked confused, so Itachi decided to demonstrate for him. He did a hand sign, concentrated chakra at his feet, stepped onto the tree, and climbed up without his hands. Sasuke's eyes were wide with amazement.

"A-ano..." Sasuke made a noise. Itachi laughed and walked down. He handed Sasuke a kunai and smiled.

"Sasuke, you try." he said. Sasuke gave back the kunai and shook his head furiously.

"Nuh-uh! I can't do stuff like that." he said. Itachi smiled, though it was a bit sad.

"Sasuke, please stop putting yourself down like that. Just try it." he said and gave Sasuke the kunai again. Sasuke looked worried and confused at the same time, but took the kunai anyways. He looked at his brother who nodded and did the hand sign, concentrating chakra to his feet. Sasuke looked at the tree, deciding whether or not to try to climb up it or not, and soon decided not to and ran back to Itachi and clung to his waist.

"I can't do it." he said. Itachi frowned and detached Sasuke from his waist. He looked him in the eye and said seriously,

"Sasuke, if you keep on putting yourself down, then you'll never be able to do anything. Please just have a little confidence in your abilities." he said. Sasuke hesitantly nodded. Itachi smiled.

"Good. Now try it." he said. Sasuke did the hand sign again and walked to the tree. He placed his foot on the side and walked up the tree with ease. When he got to the first branch, he ran back down and jumped on Itachi, burying his face into his neck.

"Still can't do it..." he said. Itachi's eyes were wide. Sasuke got it on his first try. Not even Itachi himself did it perfectly on his first try.

"You did it Sasuke. You made it." Itachi said. Sasuke looked at his brother and shook his head.

"No I didn't." he said. Itachi sighed. 'He's putting himself down too much. Not even the clan put him down that much.' he thought. Itachi set Sasuke down and ruffled his hair.

"Sasuke, listen to me. You did it perfectly on your first try. This means that you have very good chakra control. I couldn't even do it on my first try. I had to take a running start while you just walked up." he said. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Nii-san couldn't do it on his first try? But nii-san is the strongest!" he exclaimed. Itachi chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I couldn't, and I'm not the strongest. There are people who are younger that I am, yet stronger than me." he said. Sasuke smiled.

"Like Alice-chan ne?" he asked. Itachi nodded.

"Hai." he said, and didn't notice Alice hiding behind the tree that Sasuke climbed. 'We should train him. That way he wouldn't be so self conscious.' she thought and went back to Skye and Aoi.

"Aoi-nee, Skye-nee, I think that we should train Sake-nii. Sake-nii is very self conscious and wants to help others, so I think that we should train him in the medical field. He also wants to help 'Tachi-nii with his missions and stuff, so we should also train him in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu." she said. Skye and Aoi thought about it for a minute, then nodded.

"You're right. We need to boost his confidence level. We can't have him becoming the male version of Hinata, can we?" Skye said with a smirk. Aoi laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah. I can help him with Taijutsu and Genjutsu." she offered. Alice nodded and looked at Skye.

"I can train him in the medical field." she said. Skye nodded.

"Then I'll help him with Ninjutsu and help him improve on Taijutsu and Genjutsu when I can." she said. Aoi nodded.

"Okay then. I'll start training him for Taijtusu and Genjutstu. Then Skye can help him improve when she's teaching him, and Hime can help him with all four since she's the strongest out of the three of us." she said. Alice and Skye nodded.

"We'll begin his training tomorrow, but we can't let 'Tachi-nii know. We want this to be a surprise for him. We'll make Sake-nii a strong shinobi within the next week." she said.

"Hai. Let's prepare." Skye said and they all went to get ready for their training session starting tomorrow, but Aoi first went to tell Sasuke what they were going to do. She found him in the forest with Itachi. She walked up to them and smiled.

"Ne, Itachi-kun, do you mind going in for a minute? I need to tell Sasuke-kun something that's only meant for him." she said. Itachi smiled back and nodded. When he was back in the house, Aoi turned to Sasuke, serious.

"Sasuke-kun, starting tomorrow, Hime, Skye, and myself are going to train you. We're going to make you a strong shinobi within the next week, but don't tell Itachi-kun. We want this to be a surprise." she said. Sasuke looked up at her and nodded eagerly.

"Hai! I don't want to be a nuisance to nii-san anymore. I want to help him." he said. Aoi smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Just don't tell Itachi-kun about this. We're going to train you for Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu to possibly awaken your Sharingan, and Medical ninjutsu. We also need to give your confidence level a little boost." she said. Sasuke nodded.

"Hai, but why Medical ninjutsu?" he asked. Aoi looked down at him.

"Sasuke-kun, you said that you want to help your nii-san, right?" she asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Hai. I want to help nii-san." he said. Aoi nodded.

"No think about this. If Itachi-kun gets injured on a mission and nobody knows medical ninjutsu except for Hime, Skye, and myself, and we're not there, what's going to happen?" she asked. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Nii-san could die..." he whispered. Aoi nodded.

"That is correct, which is exactly why we want you to learn medical ninjutsu. Itachi-kun has already made it clear that you're coming on missions with him, so if he gets injured, you can heal him and he won't get infections or in the worst case, die. Do you understand?" she said/asked. Sasuke nodded furiously.

"Hai. I'll learn it. I'll do everything I can to help nii-san." he said. Aoi smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Okay. Your training starts tomorrow. Get ready, because none of us are going to go easy on you." she said. Sasuke smiled confidently.

"I'll do my best!" he said. Aoi smirked.

"Good. Now don't tell Itachi-kun about this." she said. Sasuke nodded and ran back into the house to Itachi.

"What did she tell you, Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke looked at Itachi guiltily.

"She said that I can't tell you..." he said. Itachi smiled and patted Sasuke's head.

"It's fine, Sasuke. Aoi must have her reasons." he said. Sasuke smiled back and jumped on his brother... again. Itachi, who wasn't expecting to be tackled by his brother for like the millionth time this day, fell over with Sasuke on top of him smiling. At that time, Haku came into the room and saw them. He covered his mouth to muffle his laughter, but failed. He finally gave up and fell to the ground laughing. Sasuke stared at him, confused and hugged his brother.

"K-kawaii!~" Haku gasped out. Sasuke blushed and buried his face into Itachi's chest. Itachi sighed and sat up.

"You're so shy, otouto." he said. Sasuke looked sad and buried himself deeper into Itachi's chest. Itachi seemed to take notice of this and hugged Sasuke.

"It's not a bad thing, otouto. It's cute." he said. Sasuke looked up and gave a shy smile. Haku left the room to help Zabuza's recovery go by quicker.

"Ne nii-san, can I ask you something?" he asked. Itachi smiled and nodded.

"Of course." he said. Sasuke looked worried and sad.

"Am I a nuisance to you?" he asked. Itachi's eyes widened at the question.

"W-what?" he asked.

"Am I a nuisance to you?" Sasuke repeated, his eyes sad. Itachi's eyes held similar sadness now and he hugged his brother tightly.

"I can leave if you want. I can go away if you think I'm in your way." Sasuke said. Itachi hugged him tighter.

"You're not a nuisance to me, Sasuke. You'll never be in my way." he said. Sasuke looked doubtful.

"Are you sure? Every time something bad happens, nii-san always has to go out of his way to help me. Doesn't that mean that I'm just in your way?" he asked. Itachi pushed Sasuke back to arms length and looked him in the eye.

"Sasuke, I will say this as many times as you need it. You are not a nuisance. You never were and never will be." he said. Sasuke looked up sadly, tears in his eyes.

"But what if nii-san gets hurt because of me? What if nii-san gets killed because I'm bad at everything?" he asked. Itachi's anger rose. 'Why is he asking this? Why is Sasuke putting himself down all the time? Did the clan tell him that? Who told him that he was a nuisance?!' he thought angrily. Itachi's thoughts were interrupted by a small sniffle. He looked down to see Sasuke trying to not let the tears fall. Itachi's eyes softened and he brushed away the tears. He cupped Sasuke's face in his hands and smiled.

"Sasuke, you're not a nuisance. If I get injured for some reason, it's my fault for not being cautious enough. If I die, it's not going to be your fault either." he said. Sasuke's eyes filled with tears again and he hugged his brother tightly.

"Nii-san can't get hurt. Nii-san isn't allowed to die!" he cried. Itachi smiled and hugged back, closing his eyes.

"Alright Sasuke. I won't die. Just for you, I won't die no matter what." he said. Sasuke looked up, eyes hopeful.

"Promise?" he asked. Itachi smiled and nodded.

"Promise." he said. Little did they know, during their conversation, Alice and Aoi had come over and heard everything. They looked at each other sadly.

"So that's what they told him before they put the genjutsu on him." Aoi whispered. Alice nodded.

"Hai. It seems so. Should we tell 'Tachi-nii?" she asked. Aoi thought for a while and nodded.

"Hai. It would be best to, Hime. He needs to know who gave Sasuke-kun those thoughts." she said. Alice nodded and walked into the room, catching the two brother's attention. Sasuke's eyes were red from crying and he was clinging to Itachi.

"'Tachi-nii, it was the council." she said. Itachi looked confused.

"What was the council?" he asked. Alice's eyes hardened.

"It was the council that almost made Sake-nii go suicidal! They said that he was just a nuisance and that he should just go die. They're the ones who said, and I quote, 'You're just a nuisance to everyone. Why do you think your brother's gone? It's all your fault. If you die, everyone will be happier and life will be easier. You can never do anything right. All you can do is sit there and do nothing. Your brother and clan are gone all because of you! Your clan died because your brother had to accept the mission, and what was the reason? You! Everything has gone wrong because of you! Do us all a favor and just go die!' Sake-nii tried to take his life after that, and the council took advantage of his negative emotions. They put the genjutsu over him after he attempted suicide." she said. Itachi's fists were clenched and Sasuke looked down guiltily. Itachi looked at Sasuke.

"Is it true? Is what she said all true?" he asked, trying his best not to shout. Sasuke's eyes filled with tears again and he nodded.

"Hai." he whispered. Itachi pulled Sasuke onto his lap and hugged him tight.

"Sasuke, don't you dare try to kill yourself again. What were you thinking?" he asked. Sasuke let his tears loose and cried.

"They said that everyone's dead because of me. Is it true? Did you accept the mission because of me?" he asked. Itachi's eyes softened and he wiped Sasuke's tears from his face.

"Otouto, I never took the mission. They hired a ninja to do it. The ninja used henge to look like me, and then killed everyone. Sasuke, it's not your fault. It was never your fault." he said.

"But you left because of me. You left because I said that I hated you." Sasuke cried. Itachi hugged him again, this time not letting go.

"Yes, it was you who said it, but it was the genjutsu that made you. That type of genjutsu makes the person it's cast upon do and say whatever the caster wants them to do, so it's not your fault." he said. Sasuke stopped crying and clung to his brother with no intention of ever letting go. Alice stood next to Itachi and brushed the hair out of Sasuke's face. It was dark out and the two waited until Sasuke fell asleep to talk.

"Alice, why did they say that to him? Why did they blame everything on Sasuke?" Itachi asked. Alice looked sad.

"They wanted him to feel guilty. They wanted him dead so there would be no evidence that they were the ones who killed the Uchiha clan. Sasuke saw it, you know? He saw everything, but his mind blocked it out. The council knew this and wanted to get rid of all evidence of what happened." she said. Itachi clenches his fists, his Sharingan eyes clearly showing his anger.

"But why? Why did they do it?" he asked. Alice sighed softly.

"There are two reasons for their actions." she started. "First, they thought that the Uchiha clan was too strong, and were afraid that they were going to ust their power against Konoha. The second reason is that the Uchiha clan was planning to take over Konoha." Itachi's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"What? They were going to try and take over Konoha?" he asked. Alice nodded sadly.

"Hai. Fugakku-san was planning to take over Konoha and make it a better place, but no one knew that. The council knew this, but they still ordered their demise." she said. By now, you could literally feel the anger radiating off of Itachi as he tried to control it.

"Arigato. Kōri-hime, please grant my one request." Itachi said as he turned to Alice. Alice looked down at him seriously.

"What might your wish be?" she asked. Itachi took in a shaky breath and let it out.

"Please bring back out clan. Please bring them back so Sasuke doesn't have to suffer anymore." he begged, bowing down. Alice walked over to him and put her hand on his cheek, bringing his head up.

"If that is your wish, then it shall be granted. Usually, I need to take a payment of equal value so I can do a trade off, but you guys are an exception to the rule." she said with a small smile. Itachi smiled as well.

"Arigatogozaimasu, Kōri-hime." he said. Alice sighed.

"Just Alice, how many times do I have to say it?" she asked playfully. Itachi chuckled and he pulled his sleeping brother onto his lap.

"I'll bring them back tomorrow, okay? Bringing back a lot of people takes time and everyone needs to sleep right now." she said. Itachi nodded and fell asleep with his brother in his arms. Alice smiled and kissed them both on the forehead before going back to where Aoi and Skye were sleeping.

"Schlafen Sie gut." she said as she walked out of the room.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Chapter 14 is now done! :D I hope it didn't bore you.

NEW WORDS!

Schlafen Sie gut - Sleep well (It's in German! :P)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own my OC's and Skye-chan!~

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Zabuza was getting better than before. He no longer needed support to stand up and could walk a bit too. He and Haku were currently training and preparing for the oncoming fight with Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. Aoi frowned at the thought of Haku dying to protect Zabuza and Zabuza pretending to not care. Her eyes shined with determination. 'I'll save them. I swear it on my position as guardian of Tengoku!' she thought.

{Meanwhile, with Alice, Itachi, and Sasuke}

"Are you sure that you can do this?" Itachi asked. Alice nodded.

"Hai. They weren't supposed to die yet, so their souls will be easier to get back than a soul of a person whose time has come already." she explained. Itachi nodded. Sasuke looked confused.

"Ne, Alice-chan, how are you going to bring them back?" he asked. Alice looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm going to take back their souls from Shi-chan. He's taken them into safe keeping just in case they get reincarnated." she said. Sasuke smiled back and nodded. Alice dragged her foot back an inch and a large black hole appeared on the ground before her. She jumped into the hole and it closed up right after. Sasuke looked up at Itachi.

"Ne, nii-san, Alice-chan is going to be okay, right?" he asked. Itachi smiled and nodded.

"Hai. Alice is going to be okay." he assured. Sasuke smiled back and hugged Itachi.

{In the Abyss with Alice}

Alice walked down the halls of the Abyss and stopped in front of a newly formed door with a sign that said 'UCHIHA'. She opened the door and stepped in. In the room was the Shinigami checking on the souls of the dead Uchiha's. When he heard the door open, he swirled around and bowed in front of Alice.

"Hime-sama, are you here for the souls of the deceased Uchiha clan?" he asked. Alice nodded.

"Hai. Shi-chan, please stand. You know that I don't like the stuff with formality." she said. The Shinigami stood up and nodded.

"Okay. Sorry 'bout that." he said. Alice smiled and shook her head.

"Always busy, huh? I'll be taking these souls back now." she said. The Shinigami nodded and released the binds holding the souls down in the Abyss. Alice gestured for them to follow her and they did so obediently, following her up back to the world of the living. Alice looked towards three souls in particular as they walked to the opening; the souls of Uchiha Mikoto, Fugaku, and Shisui. She smiled as she thought of Itachi and Sasuke's reactions at seeing their family again.

"We're here." Alice said as she went through. The souls followed her with no complaint and the deceased Uchiha's found them smiling at seeing two of their family members again.

"Sake-nii, 'Tachi-nii, they're here." Alice said. Itachi and Sasuke perked up at hearing that and looked around.

"Where?" Itachi asked. Alice laughed and slammed her foot on the ground, making all the Uchiha's visible. She restored their bodies and they all stared at the girl in wonder at what she had just done. Itachi found Mikoto, Fugaku, and Shisui out of the crowd and dragged Sasuke towards them. When they reached them, Itachi hugged his parents and they hugged him back. Next was Shisui. Itachi hugged him and they bumped fists. It was a large family reunion, but Sasuke seemed to be forgotten, so he stepped out of the crowd and ran towards Skye and Aoi, who were in the forest waiting to train him. When he reached them, he smiled and told them that he was ready.

"Aiight, let's get this party started." Skye said as she started showing Sasuke the hand signs to focus chakra and explained the basics of ninjutsu. After she was done, Aoi lectured him on the basics of genjutsu and taijutsu. After she was done with her lecture, she started teaching Sasuke the basic taijutsu techniques and forms. They finished the first stage of taijutsu then. Next came the first stage of ninjutsu. Skye gave Sasuke a lesson on the basics of molding chakra and taught him some basic jutsu's like Kawarimi, Henge, Bunshin, and one of her own jutsu's; Shisha no namida, otherwise known as Tears of the Dead. The jutsu brings back the fears of those who have died and lets them infect the mind of the person the jutsu is cast upon. When they finished, Sasuke was kinda pooped, so they stopped for the day. Skye healed Sasuke so Itachi wouldn't worry and they all headed towards the newly revived Uchiha clan.

"Sasuke!" Itachi waved Sasuke over. Sasuke obediently walked over to his brother and clung to his arm. Mikoto and Fugaku looked at their youngest son and Mikoto smiled while Fugaku frowned.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" he asked. Sasuke looked up at his father in confusion and Fugaku's frown deepened.

"You will become a disgrace to the clan if you don't stand up for yourself. You'll just burden your brother." he said. Mikoto and Itachi glared at Fugaku.

"Fugaku(Father)!" they shouted and looked down at Sasuke to see if it has affected him, but were surprised when they saw him smiling.

"I know." was his reply to his father's words. Itachi's eyes widened and he placed his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"What do you mean by 'I know'?" he asked. Sasuke stared at his brother and tilted his head to the side.

"That's what they said. They said that I was a mistake and wasn't supposed to be born, that I was a disgrace to the clan and a burden to nii-san." he said. Fugaku nodded.

"True that you're a burden to your brother and that you're a disgrace to the clan, but not a big mistake." he said. Mikoto glared at her husband. Sasuke nodded.

"See? Father knows too." he said. Itachi's eyes saddened at the fact that their own father would call his brother a mistake.

"Fugaku, do you really think that our youngest son is a mistake?" Mikoto asked angrily. Fugaku didn't seem to notice and nodded.

"Yes. I do consider him a mistake. He's not strong like his brother, he can't do anything right, and most of all, he's shy!" he exclaimed at the end. Mikoto clenched her fists.

"So you think our son, our flesh and blood, should just go die?" she asked. It was then that Fugaku noticed his wife's angry tone and shook his head furiously.

"N-no, I mean..." he trailed off. Mikoto gave him her hardest glare.

"Fugaku, I never knew you were so inhumane. You think that we should just kill off our son. _OUR SON!_ He's our flesh and blood. He carries the Uchiha blood in his veins and you say to kill him. You say to get rid of the mistakes, so you'll kill your own son. I'm done with you." she said. Itachi also glared at his father, making him step back a little. The glare at Fugaku event ended when Itachi felt Sasuke pull on his arm. He looked down to see a sad Sasuke._  
_

"Ne nii-san, Kaa-san, please stop glaring at tou-san. What he said is true, so please stop?" he requested. Mikoto's eyes were wide along with Fugaku's and Itachi's.

"W-what?" Fugaku asked, wondering if he heard wrong. 'He thinks that what I said was true?' he thought. Sasuke looked at his father and smiled.

"I said that what you said is true. I am a mistake, and I'm not sure if I'm your true son or not. I might be adopted..." he trailed off. Mikoto shook her head and hugged Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you are our son. You are not a mistake. Don't you ever think that." she said. Sasuke slowly nodded and Mikoto let go. Sasuke saw Alice and Skye wave to him, silently telling him to come over to them, so he ran over, ignoring the cries of his family. Once he was gone, Mikoto and Itachi glared at Fugaku.

"You just had to say that, didn't you?" they asked. Fugaku gulped and looked down guiltily.

"G-gomenasai..." he apologized. Itachi shook his head.

"We don't want your apologies, father. If you're sorry, then tell Sasuke that." he said.

{With Alice, Aoi, Skye, and Sasuke.}

"What is it, Alice-chan?" Sasuke asked as he stared at the three girls in front of him. Aoi smiled at him.

"We decided to grant one of your wishes. Any wish is fine." she said. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked. Aoi nodded, fully aware that Fugaku, Mikoto, and Itachi were behind the trees listening to their conversation.

"What's your wish?" Skye asked. Sasuke smiled.

"I wanna die!" he said cheerfully. The three Uchiha's eyes widened. 'Die?' they thought. Skye looked at Sasuke curiously.

"And why would you want that?" she asked. Sasuke's smile saddened.

"If I'm gone, then everyone can be happy and nii-san won't be burdened anymore!" he said, smiling again. Alice's eyes saddened and she shook her head.

"They won't be happy, you know?" she asked. Sasuke shook his head in response.

"No, they will. I'm a mistake, and mistakes need to be fixed. Father said so." he said. Fugaku's hands were clenched into fists. 'Sasuke... I'm sorry.' he thought. Aoi gave a sad smile.

"Alright. If that's what you really want. I can't stop you from doing what you want." she said and waved her hand once. A dagger appeared in front of Sasuke and he smiled. Picking up the weapon, he raised the blade to his neck and...

"SASUKE!"

Blood splattered to the ground and Sasuke's dead body fell, only to be caught by Itachi. He turned his brother in his arms and shook him, trying to wake him.

"Sasuke, Sasuke! Wake up, don't die Sasuke!" he cried, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. He turned to Skye and Aoi.

"Why? Why did you let him do it?!" he shouted. Aoi looked sad and Skye had her bangs covering her eyes.

"Why?" she asked. "It was because he was suffering so much that it would be cruel to not grant his wish!" she shouted, lifting her head and revealing her now red eyes.

"He was in pain. He was hurting every day at the thought of being a mistake. Everyone in the clan treated him as one. All of them glared at him and put him down, especially you, Fugaku-san. You criticized him for everything he did, and today, you called him a mistake that needs to be gotten rid of. How do you think he felt?" Aoi asked, letting a few tears slip. Alice looked up, her eyes glowing.

"Fugaku-san, I may not be one to criticize, but this has gone too far. The clan has killed one of their family members." she said, gesturing to Sasuke. The clan, who walked over to see what was going on, stared in horror at the body of Uchiha Sasuke, who had killed himself. Alice glared at them, her eyes adding to the intimidation factor.

"You think that calling Sake-nii a mistake isn't bad enough? Did you even think of his feelings when you called him that? You called him unworthy, a disgrace, a burden, a nuisance to the shinobi world, and a mistake in life. He was already hurt, and you rubbed salt in his wounds. And you see the results? Do you like the results? Is this what you wanted?" she asked. All the clan members shook their heads.

"No, I, I never thought that it would lead to this." one Uchiha said. The others nodded. Shisui stepped forward and brushed some hair away from Sasuke's face.

"He's smiling. He was never happy, was he? He's like a mini Itachi, though Itachi's burden was lifted when the girls came. It seems like Sasuke's burden was too heavy for him to carry." he said, letting the tears out. Mikoto was also crying at the loss of her son. Fugaku was fighting back tears, but let them out when Alice said that they were the reason for his son's death. He walked over to Itachi, who was holding Sasuke, and knelt down, caressing his son's face.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. I never should have said those things. I'm so sorry." he said. The rest of the clan bowed their heads to hide their tears for the death of Sasuke. Mikoto ran to Alice and knelt in front of her.

"Kōri-hime, please, please bring back my son. Please bring back Sasuke!" she pleaded, bowing in the process. Alice stared at her without emotion.

"You say you want your son back. That is your wish, but your wish contradicts his wish. He wished to die. You wish he lives. Which one is it? Tell me, Uchiha Mikoto, why do you want your son back after the way you people treated him?" she asked. Mikoto raised her head, eyes wide and tears streaming down her face. She didn't know how to reply. Itachi soon also walked in front of Alice with Sasuke's body and knelt in front of her, still clinging to his brother's body.

"Please. Save my brother. He's my only brother! Please! I'll give you anything!" he pleaded. Alice looked at him.

"Oh? You want to save him because he's your brother. Uchiha Itachi, is that the only reason you want to save him? Only because he's a family member?" she asked. Itachi looked up with determination in his eyes.

"No. That's not the only reason. He is my brother and he is my family, but that's not all. He's my most precious person. He's the person I want to protect with my life!" He pleaded, once again bowing down in front of Alice.

"Uchiha Itachi, raise your head." she said. Itachi did so, and Alice gave a soft smile.

"You, passed the test. Uchiha Sasuke shall come back, but there will be a price. This wish is different from the other ones. Instead of an enemy killing him, he chose to end his life because of the treatment he received from his family. The price won't be high, but there will be a price. In exchange for bringing back Sake-nii, what are you willing to give?" she asked. The Uchiha's looked at each other and finally, a man stepped up.

"I'm willing to offer my Sharingan!" he said.

"I'll give him my Katon jutsu's!" A woman exclaimed.

"I'm willing to give my most valuable possessions!" another shouted.

"I'm willing to exchange my life for his!" Itachi shouted. The crowd went silent and Alice looked down at him and smiled.

"A valuable exchange indeed, but let me ask you this, is a life for a life really worth it? For instance, if I took your life for his, what would he do?" she asked. Itachi's eyes widened.

"He wouldn't, would he?" he asked. Alice nodded.

"He will. It's not worth it, 'Tachi-nii. What I want isn't the Sharingan or a life, but your happiness when it comes to seeing Sake-nii dead. I want that." she said. Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright." Mikoto said as she wiped away her tears. "We'll give all of it to you." Alice smiled and gestured for Skye and Aoi to take the payment. They both nodded and raised one of their hands.

"Tuga da zala svijeta, dolaze do mene i nestati!" they chanted. A black fog slowly rose from the Uchiha's bodies and towards Skye and Aoi's outstretched hands. When they got it, Skye opened up a portal into Jigoku and they dumped their ill wills in. Alice smiled when they finished and looked towards Itachi, who still had tears flowing down his face as he hugged his brother. She knelt down next to him and placed her hands on Sasuke's throat and healed the gash first. She then placed her right hand on his forehead. A bright variety of colors emitted from her hand and Sasuke slowly got his color back. Itachi sighed in relief when he saw Sasuke's chest go up and down, showing that he was breathing. He hugged his brother and cried.

"Arigato, arigato. Thank you for saving Sasuke." he said. Alice smiled.

"It's fine. He deserves it." she said. The clan watched as Sasuke's eyes slowly opened and smiled as he looked surprised to see all of them there. He saw his brother and curled up into himself to hide, making said brother frown.

"Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke started shaking.

"Go away..." he mumbled. "Make them go away!" Itachi's eyes saddened as he realized that Sasuke was scared that the clan was there just to tell him how stupid he was and that he was a mistake. He pulled his brother into a hug and squeezed him tight.

"It's okay, Sasuke. It's okay now. Your big brother's here now. I'll protect you, Sasuke." he soothed. He smiled as Sasuke relaxed in his arms and clung to him like he always did.

"You don't need to. I'm supposed to be dead though." Sasuke mumbled. Itachi stiffened.

"You did die." he said. Sasuke tightened his grip.

"Then why didn't you let me stay dead? Why can't you just let me die?" he asked. Mikoto knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his head.

"We love you, Sasuke. We always have." she said sadly. Sasuke shook his head.

"Liar. I'm just a burden to everyone. I'm a mistake, a mistake that needs to be fixed. Everyone thinks so!" he said, now crying as well. Fugaku walked over to his son and rubbed his back, trying to calm him down.

"Sasuke, I, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said those things. You're not a burden or a mistake. You're my son as well as Mikoto's. You're also Itachi's brother. We're sorry for the way we've treated you." he said. Sasuke looked towards his father and buried his face into Itachi's chest again.

"It's fine." he said. Aoi sighed.

"Just get on with it, will ya?" she asked. Sasuke turned his head towards her and stuck his tongue out. Skye laughed along with Itachi and Mikoto, and soon everyone was laughing.

"Let's go back to Konoha, ne? We need to teach those council members a lesson." Shisui said. The clan nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Only Fugaku and Mikoto stayed with their sons. Itachi rubbed Sasuke's back and whispered soothing words into his ear, trying to calm the twelve year old boy. Sasuke's response was to hug Itachi tighter and nuzzle his face with his own. Itachi took this as a sign of forgiveness and smiled. Sasuke smiled back and jumped on his brother from the hug, making them both fall down with Sasuke on top of Itachi, both smiling. Mikoto and Fugaku smiled at the scene and also Shunshin-ed back to Konoha.

"Sasuke, don't do that again, okay? I lost you once, and I don't want to lose you again." Itachi said. Sasuke nodded and kissed Itachi's cheek. Alice laughed and Aoi giggled. Skye just smirked.

"Kawaii ne? Let's get back before Haku and Zabuza freak out and come looking for us." she said. Aoi looked at Skye, then Sasuke's bloody shirt.

"Won't they freak out when they see that?" she asked, pointing to said shirt. Sasuke pouted and took the bloodied shirt of, revealing a tank top underneath it. Itachi just stared at his brother.

"What?" Sasuke asked. "It's not like it's one hundred degrees out." Skye laughed.

"True dat. It's eighty degrees out and you're wearing double layers." she said. Sasuke blushed and turned his head away.

"It's not hot though..." he mumbled. Itachi smiled and lifted the tank top, exposing Sasuke's stomach and part of his chest. Sasuke's blush deepened and he pulled down the tank top to cover himself.

"Nii-san!" he cried. Itachi laughed and fell over from laughing so hard.

"K-kawaii!" he managed to gasp out. Sasuke blushed so hard that his whole face was red. (Imagine Hinata with Naruto.)

"I'm not!" Sasuke weakly protested, making Itachi laugh harder, causing him to run out of breath, which caused him to have a coughing fit, which led to Sasuke panicking and attempt CPR on his brother, which led to Itachi pushing him away before the mouth to mouth part, which led to Sasuke hugging the life out of his brother, which led to Itachi running out of air again, which led to Sasuke letting him go to let him breath, which led to-[STOP WITH THE WHICH LED TO'S! IT'S *** ANNOYING!] Itachi and Sasuke hugging... again. Not that it's bad. It's actually really cute.

"Let's go back, Sasuke." Itachi said as he stood up. Sasuke stood up and clung onto Itachi's arm, smiling.

"Hai!" he said. The three went back into the house thingy and went to sleep.

{In Zabuza's room... well the room with the bed in it.}

_SNORE_

_SNORE  
_

_SNORE_

_SNORE_

_SNORE_

_Anger mark..._

_SNORE_

_SNORE_

_SNORE_

_WHACK!_

"OUCH!"

"Gomenasai, Zabuza-san"

"Huh? Go back to sleep, Haku."

"Hai."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 15 is now done. Sake-nii died, but came back to life. The Uchiha's got taught a lesson by a thousand year old girl in the form of a five year old!~ XD

NEW LANGUAGE!

Tuga da zala svijeta, dolaze do mene i nestati - The sadness that plagues the world, come to me and disappear (Croatian)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own my OC's and Skye-chan!~ :D

* * *

As the week passed by, Aoi, Skye, and Alice kept training Sasuke and pushing him to his limits. Sasuke was now as strong, or even stronger than Haku and Zabuza combined. And the three girls had done this without Itachi knowing! Soon, the two weeks came to a end and Zabuza could move without support again. He tested his muscles and got used to the training stuff and they headed to the bridge. When they got there, Alice, Aoi, Skye, Sasuke, and Itachi hid in the trees while Haku and Zabuza fought Kakashi and his team of two.

"I recommend that you give up. You can never win." Haku said as he stepped up to Naruto and Sakura, who was shaking in fear. Naruto glared and clenched his teeth.

"No, I won't give up. I will beat you. I'm going to become Hokage one day and bring back Sasuke dattebayou!" he exclaimed. Haku 'hmmm'-ed and tilted his head.

"Sasuke? Who is that?" he asked, though knowing the answer. Naruto lowered his head.

"He's my best friend, dattebayou. He may not think of me like that though. He was the only one to acknowledge me as a person and not as a monster that thirsts for blood, dattebayou. He's shy and loves his brother, he doesn't think that he's too good for everyone either. He tries to be of use to people even when they criticize him, hit him, yell at him, and call him names. I know that he's been criticized for his entire life just for being alive. I know how that feels. We both understand each other. Seeing him join the Akatsuki is the worst thing that can happen, dattebayou. He's been hurting for too long. I promised that I would bring him back, dattebayou! Sore wa ore no nindo da, dattebayou!" he said with determination. Haku listened to his story with no interruptions, and when Naruto finished, Haku asked the million dollar question.

"Hm? So you want to bring him back because you two understand each other." he said. Naruto nodded. Haku tilted his head to the side once more. "Then if you two understand each other so well, has it ever occurred to you that Sasuke-kun doesn't want to go back with you? I met him once, you know? He was happy with them. He said that he loves his brother very much and would die for him if it's what it takes to keep him happy. So, do you think that he'll be happy if you took him away from the people he's happy with?" Naruto's eyes were wide.

"Y-you met Sasuke?!" he asked. Haku nodded.

"And he really said that?" he asked again. Another nod.

"Hai." Haku said. Naruto nodded.

"It might be that way, but that won't keep me from trying, dattebayou!" he said and attacked.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA! YOU'LL DIE IF YOU CHARGE IN THERE LIKE THAT!" Sakura shouted from her spot in front of Tazuna. Haku dodged Naruto's punch and kicked him, sending him crashing into the trees. Sakura's eyes widened.

"NARUTO!" she shouted. Naruto shakily stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I... won't give up dattebayou!" he shouted and charged again. Haku sighed and did some hand signs.

"Sensatsu suishō!" he shouted. Thousands of ice needles formed from the water and flew towards Naruto, who did his best to dodge, but still got hit by some. The fight was progressing quickly and the time for Gatō to betray Zabuza came closer and closer, and finally, it came. An small explosion came and the dust cloud quickly dissipated, revealing Gatō and his henchman. The mini tootsie-roll cackled and banged his cane on the ground.

"Zabuza, we have decided that you're too expensive, now die!" he said, pointing his little pimp cane towards Zabuza, who just stared at him and laughed.

"Man, that girl was right! We should have- [This part has been cut off due to the amount of invective's used and there might be children reading... Which they shouldn't... But they do anyway...]" he said. After he said that, all jaws touched the ground, with the exception of Haku, Itachi, Sasuke, Skye who was too busy laughing, Alice, Aoi, and Zabuza himself. Gatō glared at him and shouted.

"CHARGE!" the mob of evil crazies ran towards Zabuza to attack, but Zabuza was quicker, stronger, more good-looking, and way more bada** than them, so he easily killed the mob, including Gatō. When he finished his work, Skye fell out of the tree from laughing so hard, but she was in her 'henge', so she's fine. Zabuza saw her and laughed at her.

"Yo Skye, thanks for the advice, but I didn't get to do it to him..." he said apologetically, which just made Skye laugh harder.

"I... I c-can't b-believe y-you actually s-said that!" she managed to gasp out between her laughs. Haku stepped away from Naruto, who he stopped fighting with when Gatō came. Haku chuckled and took off his mask, revealing his awesomely cute face of a fifteen year old boy. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized that he was the boy he saw in the forest. Sakura gasped at how young he is.

"Skye-san, if you laugh too hard, you won't be able to breathe." Haku said with a worried expression on. Skye tried to stop laughing, but that only made her laugh harder. From her spot in the trees, Aoi sighed and jumped down, landing next to Skye.

"Oi Skye, stop laughing. If you die from laughter, then Kōri-hime will be unprotected and I won't be able to protect her by myself." she said. That made Skye stop laughing and sit straight up.

"I'm done." she said. Aoi smiled and Haku laughed. From the trees, Sasuke looked down at them and the up at his brother, silently asking if he could go down there with them. Itachi smiled and nodded.

"You can go, but I'm coming with you." he said. Sasuke nodded happily and he latched onto his brother, letting him carry him down the tree. When Kakashi and Sakura saw Itachi, they quickly got into their fighting stances, but when they saw Sasuke clinging onto him and smiling, they relaxed their stance, but Kakashi was still stiff, showing that he was ready to attack at any moment. Itachi smiled softly at Sasuke and put him down, giving him a light shove towards the group of missing nins. Sasuke smiled and hugged Itachi again before running into Haku, effectively knocking him down. Haku was surprised that Sasuke had done that, but he soon smiled as he saw Sasuke smiling and loosely hugging him. Skye and Aoi laughed, Zabuza chuckled, and Alice smiled. Itachi started to walk towards the group, but stopped to catch a kunai thrown in his direction. He looked towards Sasuke and prayed that he didn't see that, but sadly, Sasuke saw it and ran towards his brother, jumping on him and straddling him in a hug.

"Nii-san, are you okay?" Sasuke asked, worried that his brother got a injury of some sort. Itachi shook his head and ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"I'm fine, Sasuke." he said. Sasuke smiled and hugged Itachi again. Kakashi saw this and frowned. He still believed that Sasuke was under a genjutsu, so he walked up to Sasuke and tried to pry him off of Itachi, but Sasuke's hold was too tight. Sasuke turned his head to see who was trying to take him away from his nii-san. When he saw it was Kakashi, he got a anger mark and kicked him in the... ummm... lower regions. Kakashi's eyes widened into the size of dinner plates and he doubled over clutching his... manly parts. Itachi stared at his brother who smiled in victory at the defeat of his sensei. Skye, who saw the whole exchange fell over laughing.

"I, that was so...!" she gasped. Aoi also laughed. Zabuza chuckled and Haku kind of just stood there frowning, imagining the pain. Alice sighed and shook her head smiling.

"Sake-nii, I don't think he'll be able to reproduce after that." she said. Sasuke made a face.

"Good. The world doesn't need a bunch of mini Kakashi's with porn books." he said. Itachi laughed at his statement.

"I knew I liked you, kid." Zabuza said. Sasuke smiled back and looked towards Naruto and Sakura who both looked mortified that their sensei, the Copycat ninja, got beaten by Sasuke with a kick to the... place in between the legs for a man. Sasuke saw their looks and smiled, nuzzling his brother, who only laughed and poked his forehead.

{After the event with some stupid arguments along the way...}

After Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi went back to Tazuna's house, Itachi who still had Sasuke clinging on him, Alice, Aoi, and Skye left to go back to the Akatsuki base, leaving Haku and Zabuza after saying their goodbyes.

"Wait!" Haku called. Itachi stopped and turned back to him.

"Can you take us with you?" he asked. Itachi looked surprised that they wanted to come with them, but nodded anyways. Haku smiled and told Zabuza about going with Itachi back to the Akatsuki, which he agreed to after some begging and Haku's puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. We'll come with you." he said. Haku silently cheered and the seven of them went back to the Akatsuki base.

When they got back to the base, Itachi went with Zabuza and Haku to tell how the mission went and that they had two more recruits. Itachi still didn't know about Sasuke's improvement in his skills, especially medical ninjutsu. He now knew thousands of diseases and their treatments, along with many more medical jutsu's. He knew all the vital organs and nerves of the body and how to get a dead on strike that would kill the enemy with one shot. Alice, Aoi, and Skye trained him day in and day out without giving him breaks... well they gave him some breaks, but not a lot. Soon, Itachi came out with Zabuza and Haku.

"How'd it go?" Aoi asked. Itachi sighed.

"It went well, but Pein was unhappy that we didn't manage to capture the Kyuubi." he said. Aoi smiled a bit.

"It's fine Itachi-kun. It's best if we don't capture him though. If he gets captured and Kyu-chan gets sealed, then this world will not function the way it was supposed to. Naruto-kun is the maid character, along with Sasuke-kun and Sakura-san. The others are secondary and minor characters, and without them, the world will go haywire." she said, confusing Zabuza and Haku.

"What are you talking about?" Haku asked. Skye turned to him and smiled.

"Nothing much. It's just about some personal stuff. We have to settle some minor problems here." she said. Haku smiled and nodded, showing that he understood and wouldn't pry into their business.

"Ne, nii-san, are Za-nii and Ha-nii going to be tested by Pein-nii too? He said all new members need to be tested when you brought me in, right?" he asked. Itachi turned to him and nodded, giving a smile. Meanwhile, Zabuza and Haku went back to their rooms to unpack their crap.

"Hai. He wants to see if they're worthy of joining the Akatsuki. The only reason he didn't test you was because Aoi and Skye persuaded him that if you died in the test, that I would go on a murderous rampage and destroy the Akatsuki instead." he said. Sasuke 'ah'-ed and nodded, going back to talking with Alice. Skye and Aoi leaned in to hear what they were talking about and snickered when they found out.

"So, do you remember that one disease that makes half of your brain shut down?" Alice asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Mhmm! Rasmussens Syndrome. It's a autoimmune disease that rapidly attacks one half of the brain, right?" he asked. Alice nodded and smiled.

"How about the one that attacks your organs and body? Lungs, stomach, fingers, nails, legs, skin, etc." she asked. Sasuke thought for a while.

"Microscopic Polyangiitis? The autoimmune disease that attacks your body. It can cause coughing up blood and some other crap. And to treat it, you have to take lots of pills and suppress your immune system, so you'll be very prone to outside diseases." he said. Alice nodded.

"Hai. How about one of the rarest diseases known to man as of now?" she asked. Sasuke thought for a while.

"Lymphangioleiomyomatosis, right? It's a pain in the butt to say..." he said. Alice giggled and nodded.

"Got it right again. Now second most rare." she said. Sasuke smiled.

"Fields condition. It's neuromuscular disease. It pretty much attacks the muscles and makes it impossible to walk without help." he said.

"Third rarest?" Alice asked.

"Von Hippel-Linau or VHL. It makes the blood vessels grow uncontrollably and form tight knots that can damage surrounding tissue. It's caused by an error in a single gene, the disease is known to affect one in 35,000 people worldwide." Sasuke said proudly. He and Alice were so into their conversation that they didn't notice Itachi listening into their little quiz with his eyes wide and jaw agape.

"Hmmm... next one?" Alice asked with a smile. Sasuke laughed a bit.

"Human Chimera. It's a genetic disorder. It's very rare and if occurs when the embryo's of fraternal twins merge together to form one embryo, and since they're still undeveloped, the baby is still healthy. It just has two different sets of DNA." he said. Alice laughed.

"You're doing very good, Sake-nii." she said. Sasuke smiled shyly.

"Not really. You know way more." he said. Alice frowned and gently slapped him on the arm.

"You know a lot already. I've been around way longer than you or your oldest ancestors... wait, I am one of your ancestors. I created all of you, so I'm like your great great great great[greatx1000000] grandmother." she said. Sasuke's jaw dropped and he immediately hugged Alice.

"You're not that old! You're still Alice-chan!~" he said. Alice laughed and nodded.

"Yes, I am." she said. "Alright, next one. A rare genetic disease that causes the brain to be smaller than the average size." Sasuke thought for a while.

"Microcephaly. A neurodevelopmental disorder where the circumference of the head is more than two standard deviations smaller than average for the person'e age and sex. It may be congenital or it may develop in the first few years of their life. The disorder may stem from a wide variety of conditions that cause abnormal growth of the brain, or from syndromes associated with chromosomal abnormalities. Two copies of a loss-of-function mutation is one of the microcephalin genes causes primary microcephaly. In general, life expectancy for individuals with microcephaly is reduced and the prognosis for normal brain function is poor. The prognosis varies depending of the presence of associated abnormalities. Also, with microcephaly comes microencephaly. Microencephaly is one of the causes for microcephaly, because microencephaly means 'small brain', and the size of the head is determined by the size of the brain." he said in one breath, surprising Itachi that his brother could hold his breath for so long. Alice thought for a while for the next disease to test Sasuke on.

"Correct. Microcephaly is a type of cephalic disorder if you want to get to the details though." she said. Sasuke nodded, taking in the new information.

"How about the rarest disease with only one person diagnosed with it?" she asked. Sasuke smiled again.

"Ribose-5-phosphate isomerase Deficiency. Only one person was diagnosed with it in the whole world. The symptoms of this disease was diagnosed after the affected boy was diagnosed with leukoencephalopathy. The patient had an increase in polyols arabitol, ribitol and erythritol in his SPECT profile. This disorder causes mutation in the pentose phosphate pathway enzyme." he said with triumph. Alice laughed and nodded her head.

"Okay, enough quizzing as of today. It looks like 'Tachi-nii is catching flies." she said, gesturing to the openly gaping Itachi, who closed his mouth when Sasuke looked over to him and grinned, jumping off the couch and onto him brother, knocking them both the ground... again. Itachi looked at the smiling Sasuke with confusion.

"Sasuke, where did you learn all of that?" he asked. Sasuke froze and looked towards Alice, who nodded.

"Alice-chan taught me. She said that I need to know lots of information about medical stuff if I wanna help heal injuries." he said, smiling. Itachi looked over to Alice, who gave him a shy smile.

"You taught him all that?" he asked. Alice nodded.

"That's not all I know either. There's a whole list of rare diseases I can think of. There are so many more diseases, but don't you think knowing the rare ones first would help most?" she asked, giving Itachi a smile. Itachi nodded and smiled back.

"You're right. Sasuke, good job. I'm proud of you." he said. Sasuke froze and hid under the couch in a flash. Itachi looked confused while Aoi giggled.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"The world is going to end. Now all that needs to happen is Kakashi being on time..." he heard Sasuke mumble from under the couch and sweat-dropped.

"Sasuke, the world's not going to end. It's perfectly fine." Itachi said. Sasuke stuck his head out, looked around, then jumped into Itachi's arms, clinging onto him. Itachi chuckled and patted Sasuke's head.

"Sasuke, how old are you?" Skye asked even though she knew the answer. Sasuke put on a thinking face.

"I'm... thirteen?" he asked. Itachi chuckled at his brother's forgetfulness.

"Yes, Sasuke. You're thirteen. We're five years apart." he reminded him. Sasuke 'ah'-ed and nuzzled his brother's face. Aoi laughed.

"It seems like you're still eight. You're so cute!~" Aoi cooed. Sasuke looked at her in horror and buried his face in Itachi's neck.

"Scary, scary, scary, scary, scary, I'm not cute, scary, scary..." he trailed off. Itachi gave a nervous smile and laughed.

"It's okay Sasuke." he assured him. Sasuke calmed down and just clung to his brother while Aoi pouted.

"I just said that he was cute..." she mumbled to herself. Skye heard her and laughed.

"He's thirteen alright. Most boys like being called handsome. So... Sasuke is very handsome!" she declared. Sasuke tensed again and clung onto Itachi tighter.

"I'm not handsome. Not handsome... not, never, nuh-uh!" he said while shaking his head furiously. Itachi sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"R-right... Sasuke is my baby brother." he said. Sasuke relaxed and smiled.

"HAI!~" he said and nuzzled Itachi's face with his own again, making Itachi smile at the show of affection. Aoi and Skye laughed as Alice gave a soft smile. Sasuke noticed that Alice wasn't as happy as before and stared at her.

"Ne, Alice-chan, what's wrong?" he asked. Alice's head snapped up and she faked a smile again.

"Nothing. Everything's fine." she said. Sasuke frowned, still clinging to his brother.

"Lies." he said. Aoi and Skye sweat dropped and looked down at Alice, who indeed did look a little depressed.

"Alice, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?(Alice, what happened?)" Aoi asked. Alice turned away.

"Rien. (nothing)" she replied. Skye frowned.

"Raconte moi, maintenant. (tell me, now)" she ordered. Alice knew this tone. Skye was mad. She didn't like it when Skye got mad at her, but this time, it was her own fault.

"Pas grand chose. Juste pender. (Nothing much. Just thinking.)" she said. Skye frowned even more and she picked up Alice and hugged her.

"Alice, raconte moi. Je ne vais pas dire à personnes. (Alice, tell me. I won't tell anyone.)" she said with a angry tone, clearly telling Alice that she won't take 'it's nothing' or 'nothing much' for a answer. Alice sighed, giving up.

"C'est presque le temps. (It's almost time.)" she said. Aoi and Skye stiffened and then their mood dropped as well.

"Je vois. (I see.)" she said. Alice looked down.

"We can always come back though, right?" she asked. Aoi nodded.

"Yes." she said. Skye grinned.

"Then we'll make the most out of it." she said. Alice nodded and smiled. Itachi and Sasuke looked utterly confused by their little conversation, which, by the way was in French.

"Wha?" Sasuke asked. Alice looked up at him and smiled.

"It's just that we might not be able to see you guys anymore in a couple of weeks." she said. Sasuke looked crestfallen.

"W-why? Are you leaving? Are you okay? Are you sick?" he asked. Aoi chuckled and shook her head.

"No, nothing like that. We just realized that there was a time limit for our stay here." she said. Itachi looked worried and sad.

"How long do you have left?" he asked. Skye smirked.

"You make it sound like we're going to die or something." she said. Itachi gave her a look, but she shrugged it off. "We have about a month left." she said. Itachi nodded.

"Then there's still plenty of time for us to spend together. We'll make your stay here the most memorable." he said with determination. Aoi laughed and nodded.

"Arigato." she said. Alice and Skye also smiled, but Sasuke still looked a bit sad.

"They're leaving... are you going to come back?" he asked. Alice, Aoi, and Skye looked surprised.

"Of course we are. The next time we come here though, we're not having a time limit for staying. We can stay as long as we want. You guys can come to our world too." Aoi said with a smile. Sasuke looked confused.

"How?" he asked. Alice smiled and took out a small compact mirror from her pocket. The top was red with silver splotches and the bottom was silver with red splotches. She gave the mirror to Itachi.

"All you have to do is open the mirror and call for us. We'll definitely receive your calls. We'll bring you over if you want to as well. Just tell us." she said with a smile. Itachi took the mirror and smiled, tucking it away in his cloak.

"Arigato, Alice, Aoi, Skye. Your stay here has helped us in so many ways." he said. Skye shook her head.

"I wanna stay here so bad! Stupid time limit sending us back in a month. I will make sure that he won't do it again. Lucifer, that bastard is going down!" she said with fire in her eyes. Aoi laughed while Alice smiled.

"I'll make sure that he won't interfere with your work, Skye-nee, Aoi-nee." Alice said. Skye smiled.

"YES! FINALLY! That son of a b*tch can't mess with us anymore! Arigato Kōri-hime!~" she said. Alice laughed.

"It's fine." she said. Itachi and Sasuke smiled and hugged. Don't ask why... it's probably because they're so cute that they can't resist? Meh, whatever. It's cute and everyone likes it, so who gives a f*ck?

* * *

Chapter 16 is finally done! So... I've been having these weird dreams where Sake-nii gets Leukemia... I should write that. He doesn't die though... I hope.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any size, shape, or form. I only own my OC's and Skye-imōto  
=_= | =_= | =_= | =_= | =_= | =_= | =_= | =_= | =_= | =_= | =_= | =_= | =_= | =_= | =_= | =_= | =_= | =_= | =_= | =_= | =_= | =_= | =_= | =_= | =_= | =_= |

Two weeks passed by quickly and there were only two weeks left for the girl's stay in the shinobi world. Aoi sighed and hung her head.

"Why can't we just stay here forever?" she asked. Skye looked over at her frowned.

"I want to stay here too, but that bastard son of a b*tch Lucifer made a time limit. I bet that he just wants to piss us off." She said. Aoi nodded and made a face.

"Yeah, he just likes messing with us." She said. Alice sighed and looked over to the two guardians.

"You know that we can bring someone back with us? We won't know who that person is, but I know that we can bring someone back with us to our world. I hope that it's either 'Tachi-nii or Sake-nii." She said. Aoi smiled softly.

"I kind of want to bring Fugaku-san back with us. He's too negative in life. He needs to have a better opinion of how life works." She said. Skye nodded.

"True dat. Sasuke died because of that. Strength isn't decided by power, but how you live your life. It doesn't matter if you can't overcome your fears. What matters is that you accept them. If you accept your fears, then you'll have a better chance of overcoming them and becoming stronger in life. Sasuke has accepted the fact that his clan thinks that he's a failure and a mistake, and that's what led to him committing suicide." She said. Aoi gaped at her.

"Wow… that's the longest I've ever heard you talk before." She said. Skye sucked her teeth and gave her a small glare that she didn't mean.

"Shut da f*ck up. I can talk whenever I want and however long I want." She puffed her cheeks out. Aoi laughed and at that moment, Itachi and Sasuke came into the room.

"Good morning." Itachi greeted. Alice smiled along with Aoi, and Skye gave him a peace sign.

"Yo." She said. Itachi smiled as a tired looking Sasuke clung to his cloak sleeve to prevent himself from falling over.

"Sasuke, wake up. We have to get breakfast." He said. Sasuke seemed to wake up a bit at his brother's voice and nodded. They were about to go into the kitchen and get some leftovers from last night, but Aoi stopped them.

"Don't eat the leftovers." She said. Skye came into the kitchen as well.

"Yeah, don't eat the leftovers. We'll make something." She said and called for Alice. She came into the kitchen and smiled at the tired Sasuke who was rubbing his eye cutely. She went to the fridge and pulled out some fruits. She chopped them up into little pieces and put them into a large bowl. After that, she took out a bottle that said 'dvesele' and poured some over the fruits. Aoi and Skye stared at the bottle in slight horror.

"H-hime, is that…" Aoi trailed off. Alice looked at the bottle and nodded.

"Hai. There's no 'dvesele' in it though. It's socolate liquamine." She said. Aoi and Skye sighed in relief, confusing the two Uchiha brothers. Soon, Alice finished mixing the fruits and liquid together and put the bowl in front of Sasuke and Itachi. She gave them each a bowl and a pair of chopsticks. The two boys stared at each other and clapped their hands together.

"Itadekimasu." They said and each took some fruits from the bowl. Sasuke tried it first and his eyes lit up.

"It's good…" he said. Itachi smiled at his brother's reaction and tried a piece himself. His eyes widened at the taste and he stared at Alice in disbelief.

"What was in that bottle?" he asked. Alice smiled.

"Socolate liquamine." She said. Itachi looked confused.

"Chocolate sauce." She said again to clarify. Itachi nodded and resumed his eating.

"Deidara, you need to stop blowing up stuff so early in the morning… it's annoying." Sasori said as he and Deidara came down to the kitchen, followed by the other Akatsuki members. Aoi set plates in front of all of them with chopsticks and moved the bowl to the center of the table.

"Itadekimasu." They all said, excluding Itachi, Sasuke, and Sasori because they were already eating and Sasori was a puppet, and started eating. Kisame's eyes brightened and he basically inhaled the food on his plate. Hidan and Deidara did the same while everyone else ate at a slower pace. Aoi and Skye laughed at their reactions while Alice shook her head at them Pein sighed and shook his head.

"Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, act more mature." He ordered. Kisame and Deidara stopped inhaling their food and pouted while Hidan glared and started eating slowly. Itachi and Sasuke finished their food and put their plates in the sink. They went to the living room after washing their dishes and sat on a couch.

"Ne, Alice, do you know what's going on in Konoha right now?" Skye asked. Alice looked up and nodded.

"Yes. Tsunade was brought back to Konoha. The Sandaime Hokage is still there. Haruno Sakura is training to become a medical ninja with Tsunade. Jiraya came to Konoha as well and is training Naruto. It seems that he's desperate to bring Sasuke back to Konoha." She said. Aoi looked at her, wide eyed.

"Wow… we really screwed up the events, didn't we? Tsunade and Jiraya weren't supposed to go to Konoha until after the Chuunin exams and after Sasuke got Orochimaru's curse mark." She said. Skye nodded.

"Yeah… oh well, it's all good. That means that Sasori and Dei-dei can go get Ichibi faster since Sakura is already under Tsunade's training." She said. Alice nodded.

"That's true, but we still need to prepare for that. Remember that Danna dies and Dei-dei looses his arms." She said. Aoi and Skye nodded. The Akatsuki were staring at them like they were crazy, except Pein, Konan, Itachi, and Sasuke, since they already knew.

"What the f*ck are you three talking about?" Hidan asked. Aoi looked their way and shook her head.

"Nothing that concerns you." She replied. Hidan got a tick mark at her reply but brushed it off, not wanting to anger the young woman. Skye looked towards Alice and saw that she had her thinking face on.

"Alice, what are you thinking about?" she asked. Alice looked up from her thinking.

"We have a little more than two weeks left and Konoha is going to have their Chuunin exams soon. Since Orochimaru is dead, Oto has selected a new Otokage. His name is Akihiro Choukichi. He doesn't seek immortality like Orochimaru did, but he does share the desire to get Sake-nii and 'Tachi-nii for their Sharingan. He's planning to kidnap Sake-nii and use him as leverage to get 'Tachi-nii and take their eyes for his own use." She said. Aoi and Skye thought about this for a while.

"I'm thinking that we should just erase his existence from the world, and all worlds. We do have an authentic death note book." Aoi said as she pulled out said book. The book was black and on the cover, was in white letters, _Death note._ Skye nodded.

"I agree." She said. Alice thought for a while and then nodded.

"Alright. Tell me how you're going to make him die before you write it in though." She said. Aoi nodded and started thinking while Alice pulled out her death note book. Alice's book was different from other death note books, because hers looked like a regular diary. It didn't seem suspicious at all. Her book's front cover was silver with her name written in red all over it and the back was the same except it was red with silver. A minute later, Aoi finished her thinking process.

"Kōri-hime, I thought of it." She said. Alice looked up at her.

"What is it?" She asked. Aoi grinned.

"He's going to get thrown into a paper shredder, get his hair shaved off, fall off a cliff, get run over by a lawn mower, crash into a wall, have all his shinobi attack him with their strongest jutsu's, burn, then freeze, get thrown into a shark tank, get eaten by a snake, get eaten by a hippo, get run over by a horde of wild buffalo, and then die from heart failure." She said. Alice gave her a blank look and then smiled.

"Go ahead." She said. Aoi cheered and then wrote it in her book. A few minutes later, a loud scream echoed throughout the five great elemental countries. Aoi and Skye laughed while Alice giggled.

"So it worked." She said. Aoi tried to look offended.

"Of course it works. You made it after all, Hime-sama." She said. Alice blushed and looked down.

"It wasn't just me. You two helped me." She mumbled. Skye laughed.

"Sure we helped, but you're the one who came up with the idea and made it. We just helped gather the materials." She said. Alice sighed and nodded, then looked over to Itachi and Sasuke, who were sitting on the couch. Sasuke saw her looking at them and smiled. Alice smiled back and gestured to Itachi, who still didn't notice her staring. Sasuke silently laughed and poked his brother's cheek, making him look down. Sasuke gestured to Alice and Itachi went over to her.

"What is it, Alice?" he asked. Alice smiled.

"The Chuunin exams are coming up. Sasuke might want to participate, so you better start training him." She said even though she knew that Sasuke was strong enough to beat the crap out of every Akatsuki member minus the three girls and Itachi because he was Sasuke's brother and he loved him too much to even go near him with ill intentions. Itachi thought for a while before sighing and nodding.

"Alright. I'll train him if he wants to participate." He said. Alice smiled and nodded. Itachi went back to Sasuke and gently poked him in the forehead to get his attention.

"What is it, nii-san?" he asked. Itachi smiled and pulled Sasuke onto his lap.

"Sasuke, the Chuunin exams are coming up. Do you want to participate?" he asked. Sasuke looked confused.

"Chuunin exams? A game?" he asked innocently. Itachi held back a laugh and shook his head.

"No, more like a test. It's to see if you're ready to become a Chuunin. You have to have the skill, strength, and the brains to pass it." He said. Sasuke thought for a while.

"Will nii-san come too?" he asked. Itachi sighed and shook his head.

"No, I already took them a long time ago. I was already at ANBU level." He said. Sasuke stared at his brother in awe.

"Nii-san is ANBU?" he asked. Itachi nodded and Sasuke hugged him tight.

"Nii-san is awesome!~" he cooed. Itachi chuckled and hugged back, ignoring the incredulous stares he was getting from the other members.

"I'm not that amazing, otōto." He said. Sasuke shook his head.

"Nii-san is awesome!" he pushed. Itachi sighed in resignation and nodded.

"Alright, if you say so." He said. Sasuke cheered and glomped his brother again.

"Sasuke, if you're going to participate in the Chuunin exams, then we'll have to train you." Itachi said. Sasuke looked up at his brother.

"Nii-san will?" he asked. Itachi smiled.

"Hai. Everyone else will too." He said. Aoi and Skye raised their hands.

"Except for us. I'm sorry, but the three of us have other things to do. We have to prepare for it." Aoi said. Itachi nodded.

"Alright." He said. Sasuke smiled and hugged his brother tightly.

"Nii-san is training Sasuke again!~" he cheered. Itachi smiled apologetically and hugged back.

"I'm sorry for not spending enough time with you before, Sasuke." He said. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, it's okay. Nii-san has his reasons." He said. Itachi smiled and began preparing for the training session with his brother tomorrow.

{Tomorrow…}

"Sasuke, I want you to hit me." Itachi said as he and Sasuke stood in the training grounds. Sasuke's eyes widened and he shook his head furiously.

"No!" he protested. Itachi sighed.

"Sasuke, you have to so I know how strong you physically are." He said. Sasuke kept on shaking his head.

"No! Not hitting nii-san!" he yelled again. Itachi sighed again and ran towards Sasuke, pulling back a fist to hit him and expecting Sasuke to defend himself, but instead, Sasuke took the hit head on, not even trying to defend himself. Itachi's eyes widened when he heard a sickening crack signaling a broken bone. He quickly pulled back and looked down at his brother who was looking up at him with teary eyes. Itachi quickly pulled him into a hug before he could cry.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke. Why didn't you try to defend yourself?" he asked. Sasuke sniffled.

"Don't want to attack nii-san. Don't want to hurt nii-san!" he cried. Itachi's eyes softened and he pulled back from the hug.

"Sasuke, you have to. What if I'm under a jutsu that makes me attack you? What would you do?" he asked. Sasuke looked up at Itachi with a 'duh' look.

"I wouldn't attack nii-san." He said. Itachi's eyes widened at his answer.

"Sasuke, what if you die from it? You have to defend yourself!" he cried. Sasuke shook his head stubbornly.

"I'm not attacking nii-san." He said, turning his head away. Itachi sighed.

"Are you sure, Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke nodded and Itachi sighed again, pulling away from the hug and going into a fighting stance.

"Alright then. Let's see how long you can hold your ground before attacking." He said and attacked. To his surprise, Sasuke took all the attacks without defending. He just stood there and let him attack. When Itachi finished his first attack, Sasuke had five broken ribs and a punctured lung, though he didn't show it, so Itachi didn't know.

"Sasuke, defend yourself!" Itachi yelled. Sasuke shook his head.

"Not against nii-san." He said. Itachi clenched his teeth and attacked again, but Sasuke still just stood there. Soon, Itachi finished his second attack and Sasuke was a bloody mess standing there. Itachi felt horrible for doing this to his brother, but he felt the need to teach Sasuke that he needed to defend himself from him, so he kept on attacking. On his last attack, Sasuke collapsed, coughing up blood, even before he could attack. Itachi's eyes widened and he quickly brought him to Alice.

"Alice! What's wrong with him?" he asked. "He just collapsed." Alice narrowed her eyes.

"He has two punctured lungs, five broken ribs, one that's very close to stabbing his heart, a couple ruptured organs, a broken arm, a broken leg, severed internal bleeding, one of his ribs is _touching_ his heart." She said. Itachi's eyes widened.

"I… I did all that?" he asked. Alice sighed and nodded.

"Hai. Why did you attack him anyways?" she asked. Itachi looked down.

"I was trying to get him to defend himself against me, but he wouldn't." he said. Alice nodded.

"Well, you shouldn't have attacked him like that. All you had to do was create a clone of yourself and say that it was an enemy that was trying to kill you." She said. Itachi's eyes widened.

"Th-that's all I had to do?" he asked. Alice nodded and was about to reply, but was cut off when Sasuke coughed up a bunch of blood again. Itachi looked at her worriedly.

"Is he going to be okay?" he asked. Alice nodded and placed her hands on Sasuke's chest, slowly healing him.

"Hai. Just don't attack him like you did. He won't be able to fight for a while. Make sure that he stays in bed. I can only heal so much. His body can't take that much power at once. I'll finish when his body accepts what I've given him now." She said. Itachi nodded and looked at his brother's unconscious form.

"Sasuke, why won't you attack me? After all I've done, why can't you attack me?" he asked. Sasuke didn't reply, but he unconsciously grabbed Itachi's hand and pulled him onto the bed with him. Itachi's eyes were wide, but he eventually smiled and hugged his brother close.

"Sasuke, wake up soon." He said.

For three days, Sasuke stayed unconscious, and in those three days, Itachi was getting more and more worried. Finally, on the fourth day, he ran to get the girls.

"Aoi, Skye, Alice, please help him. He hasn't even moved!" Itachi pleaded. Aoi and Skye looked at each other before going to check on Sasuke while Alice stayed with Itachi.

"He hasn't moved at all?" she asked. Itachi nodded.

"How was his breathing?" she asked. Itachi thought for a while.

"His breathing was kind of labored. It sounded like he has something in his lungs." He said. Alice's expression darkened, which went unnoticed by Itachi.

"I see. 'Tachi-nii, I'll need your help for this. Sake-nii is going through a change. It seems that his body couldn't even handle the small amount of power I put in to heal him that time. His body is adapting to the power by creating an alter ego. Basically, Sasuke isn't going to be just Sasuke anymore." She said. Itachi's eyes were wide.

"An… alter ego? So Sasuke's going to have multiple personalities?" he asked. Alice shook her head.

"Not exactly. Yes, he's going to have two personalities, but his alter ego will be more powerful and dangerous than Sasuke." She said. Itachi nodded.

"Oh, and his alter ego is created to protect him, so don't be surprised if he blames you for him being created." Alice said, and once again, Itachi nodded.

"Hold him down Aoi, I can't concentrate if he's moving around that much." Skye said. Aoi nodded and held Sasuke down, preventing him from thrashing around.

"Alright, he really created an alter ego. Great, this is going to be so troublesome…" Skye complained. Aoi sighed.

"You sure got that right. Now Sasuke's alter ego will switch with him every time he's in danger… not that I don't trust his abilities, but most alter ego's tend to get out of control." She said. Alice opened the door and entered the room with Itachi.

"How is he? Is he going to be okay?" Itachi asked. Skye gave him a light glare.

"How do you think he's doing? He suffered a great amount of damage and now he has an alter ego. This is so troublesome!" she complained. Alice giggled.

"You sounded like Shikamaru-san." She said. Skye shook her head.

"Aiight, let's get this show on the road. Right now we have to get out the liquid in his lungs. Then we'll deal with his alter ego." She said. Alice nodded and placed her hands on Sasuke's chest. A calm blue light emitted from her hand and Sasuke coughed up some blood that was in his lungs. When he coughed out all of the liquid, Aoi shook him awake. When he opened his eyes, Itachi was ecstatic, but when he saw his eyes, he froze. Sasuke's eyes were no longer black, but _red_. Not Sharingan red, but just a bright glowing red.

"S-Sasuke?" Itachi asked. Sasuke turned his head to him.

"Sasuke? Heh, I'm not your brother, Itachi. I'm Setsuna, Sasuke's alter ego. How _dare_ you hurt him." He growled, eyes glowing. Itachi looked at the ground.

"I was trying to get him to defend himself against me. He'll never survive if he doesn't defend himself." He said. Setsuna chuckled.

"You think he can't defend himself? He can defend himself plenty. He created me because of you, you know? He was so hurt that you would attack him like that. Sasuke thinks that you hate him. Sasuke never wanted to attack you, but you attacked him. Your first attack broke his rib. That bone almost pierced his heart and killed him. Your second attack broke four more. Three of the four punctured his lungs and one of them came dangerously close to his heart. Your third attack ruptured his internal organs, gave him internal bleeding, and broke his arm and leg. I'm surprised that he didn't die in those. I'm glad that he collapsed before you could kill him with your fourth attack." He said, glaring at Itachi, who starred in horror at what he had done.

"I almost… killed Sasuke?" he asked. Setsuna glared harder.

"That's right. You almost killed your brother. You almost killed your only brother. He still hasn't woken up yet, so I'm in control for the time being. And I will tell you this. If you ever think of hurting him for something as trivial as this again, I will make sure that you won't be able to see him for the rest of your life. We are one person. I can make it a reality if I wanted to. Do you understand?" he asked. Itachi nodded.

"Hai." He said. Satisfied with his answer, Setsuna sat down on the bed.

"Ah, Kōri-hime, Aoi-sama, and Skye-sama. You're all here. Sasuke will wake up soon, so help take care of him?" he asked. Aoi smiled and nodded.

"Aiight. Rest up, Setsuna. I'm sure that you're tired." Skye said. Setsuna bowed his head and lay back on the bed.

"Hai, arigato." He said and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, his eyes opened again, but this time, they were black. Sasuke was back. Itachi saw this and picked him up in a hug.

"Sasuke! I'm so sorry Sasuke! I shouldn't have attacked you." He said. Sasuke pushed away from the hug.

"Nii-san's… sorry? Nii-san doesn't hate me?" he asked. Itachi shook his head and hugged him again.

"No, I'm so sorry Sasuke. I won't ever do something like that again!" he exclaimed. Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"Hai, it's okay nii-san." He said. Aoi and Skye smiled while Alice giggled.

"Time for bed boys." Skye said. Itachi and Sasuke nodded and Sasuke pulled Itachi onto the bed with him. Skye sighed.

"How old are you two? Oh well… I don't know what it's like having siblings. I wouldn't know." She said and left the room. Itachi and Sasuke looked at her worriedly.

"It's fine. It's always been like this." Aoi said and left as well. Alice stared at the door.

"It's true… we don't know what it's like. It's always been like this… I guess that we might be a bit jealous." She said with a smile and left after whispering a 'good night' to them and closing the lights. Itachi and Sasuke fell asleep thinking about what they could do for the girls to make them happy that night.

"Kukuku… it's finally here. Sasuke-kun will be mine." A shadow was outside the base with a huge grin on his face.

"Soon, Sasuke-kun. Soon everything will fall in place."

* * *

Chapter 17 is now done. Sorry for the suckish chapter. I couldn't think of what to write, so I just wrote whatever came to mind. Hontōni gomenasai!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any size, shape, or form. I only own my OC's and Skye-chan!~ I'm sorry for not writing for a while. My brain kinda shut down on me while I was writing, so I had no new ideas.

* * *

Sasuke turned and looked out the window of the room he shared with his brother and Kisame. Itachi noticed his staring and frowned slightly.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't know. I feel like somebody's watching us." He said. Itachi nodded.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. It might just be you. We all get those feelings sometimes. Just ignore it and you'll be fine." He said. Sasuke nodded and snuggled into his brother's chest. Itachi smiled and hugged his brother. He was snapped out of his personal heaven when he heard a slight snicker and turned to glare at the offender. Kisame put his hands in the air defensively.

"Hey, it was cute, okay?" he said. Itachi sighed. Kisame stared at Sasuke, who looked like he was holding something back. He knew from having Itachi as a partner. He poked Itachi's shoulder, getting his attention, and pointed to Sasuke.

"I think he's sick…" he said. Itachi put his hand on Sasuke's forehead and felt his temperature. His eyes widened at how hot Sasuke was.

"Sasuke! Kisame, get Alice, Aoi, and Skye. They should be right next door!" he ordered. Kisame sensed the urgency and nodded, running next door and cam running back with the three girls right behind him.

"What's the matter?" Skye asked. Itachi looked at her.

"It's Sasuke. He's sick, but he's hotter than he should be. Can you check his temperature?" he asked. Aoi nodded and took out a thermometer. She put the thermometer in Sasuke's mouth and held it there for a minute until it beeped. When it did, she took it out and almost dropped it in shock. Skye looked and her eyes widened as well.

"WHAT THE F*CK!" she screamed. Itachi was panicking now.

"What? What's wrong with him?" he asked. Alice looked at the thermometer and then to Itachi.

"I can tell you that it's nothing good. I can't get a specific diagnosis right now though. There are many diseases that cause high fevers. We have to wait for more symptoms to show up before I can. I'm sorry about this, 'Tachi-nii. I'll do my best to help him, but I can't cure it without knowing what he has." She said. Itachi looked down at the floor and slowly nodded.

"Hai. I'm sorry for burdening you to do this." He said. Aoi's eyes widened and Skye gave Itachi a light slap in the face.

"Are you okay? Worry about your brother you idiot! Don't apologize for worrying." She said. Itach igave a light smile before nodding.

"Hai, arigato." He said. Skye nodded and turned back to Sasuke, who looked really sick now. Skye's eyes widened and she got Alice's attention.

"Kōri-hime, please check his body for any drugs or jutsu's used on him." She requested. Alice got the idea and did a check up. Her eyes were wide after she was done.

"Uso… nande? It's progressing too fast! Nande?!" she screamed, clutching her head. Itachi looked worried.

"What? What happened?" he asked. Skye and Aoi looked guiltily at the ground, but Aoi got the courage to look him in the eye.

"Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun has a very low percentage of survival." She said. Itachi's eyes widened.

"W-what?" he asked. Aoi closed her eyes.

"He only has a thirty percent survival rate." She said. Itachi gasped and looked at his now unconscious brother.

"C-can he be saved?" he asked. Skye gave a shaky smile.

"That's where we come in, or Alice. Yes, we can heal him, but there was a jutsu cast on him. Most likely cast at night. When we finish, we'll know who the caster is and healed him by then I hope. The jutsu by itself is no harm, but when it's cast on a person with a disease, the results can be deadly. We have to find out what he has first. He has to have something to begin with." She said. Itachi nodded and turned to Alice, who had bloody tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Nande?" she kept on whispering. Aoi and Skye looked at her.

"Hime? Do you know what he has?" Aoi asked. Alice slowly shook her head.

"Iie, I don't. What I know is that his time left is rapidly decreasing. He only has about three months left now. Help me release the jutsu on him. Now or he'll die." She said seriously. Aoi and Skye nodded and placed their hands on Sasuke's chest. Concentrating, their hands emitted a dull green glow.

"Yaburu." They said, and the jutsu was broken. Alice did another check up and smiled with slight relief.

"The jutsu is now broken. His life will no longer be shortened." She said. Itachi also sighed in relief.

"Arigato, Kōri-hime." He said. Alice smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine. We're one step closer to find what he has. He'll be okay." She said. Itachi nodded, looking at his brother. Suddenly, Sasuke's body started to shake with coughs and he coughed up blood. Itachi picked him up and patted him on the back, trying to stop his coughing, but it made things worse. Sasuke no longer coughed up blood. He _threw up_ blood. Itachi stared in horror as his brother's eyes opened, but clenched them shut right away at the sight of blood. Sasuke kept on coughing and the blood flowed freely, quickly forming a large puddle on the ground. Itachi turned to Aoi, who looked like she was about to faint.

"Aoi, what's wrong with him? Why won't he stop?!" Itachi asked, fearing for the worst. Aoi shook her head and looked to Alice, who was looking at Sasuke with a grave expression on.

"He has Acute Promyelocytic Leukemia. It's a type of Leukemic Cancer that's caused by a malingnancy of the bone marrow in which there is a deficiency of mature blood cells in the myeloid line of cells and an excess of immature blood cells called promyelocytes. That is caused by a translocation between chromosomes 15 and 17. There is a treatment, but survival rate is low." She said. Itachi looked at his brother, who has opened his eyes and was now staring blankly at the pool of blood beneath him.

"Sasuke, it's going to be okay. You'll be fine. Alice will help you, Sasuke. Hang in there. Please don't give up." Itachi pleaded. Sasuke looked up at his brother and gave a small smile while vomiting more blood. Itachi looked to Alice.

"Can you cure him right now? Is he going to be fine?" he asked worriedly. Alice looked grim.

"I can cure him, but he'll be very weak after that. I'm not completely sure if he'll survive the procedure or not though. He's gone through too much hematemesis. His body is very low on blood right now, so even if I can successfully cure him of APL, he could die from the blood loss." She said. Itachi looked down in slight horror and worry.

"If he gets a blood transplant, will he be okay?" he asked. Alice looked up at him.

"Yes, he'll be fine, but you won't. Don't give him your blood. I'll do what I can to restore his blood levels after I cure him. Blood transplant will be a last resort." She said. Itachi gave her a shaky smile and hugged Sasuke closer to him, cradling him.

"You'll be fine, Sasuke. Did you hear? Alice is going to cure you now. You'll be just fine." He said shakily. Sasuke looked up at his brother and smiled.

"H-hai… *cough* S-sasuke doesn't… *cough* want nii-san's… *cough* blood." He said. Itachi smiled gently and brushed away some hair from his brother's face.

"Alright, Sasuke. Nii-san won't give away blood." He said. Sasuke smiled and nodded, finally giving in to unconsciousness. Itachi sighed and let a few tears stream down his cheeks.

"Sasuke…." He whispered. Alice pulled on Itachi's cloak, getting his attention.

"'Tachi-nii, please place him on the bed. It's hard to treat him when he's standing up." She said. Itachi nodded and placed Sasuke on the bed. Alice, Aoi, and Skye surrounded him and Alice placed her hands on his chest, Skye placed her hands on his head, and Aoi placed her hands on his stomach. A bright healing green glow emitted from them and slowly entered Sasuke's body, trying to rid of the newfound Cancer. Aoi and Skye furrowed their brows in concentration while Alice closed her eyes and focused in more.

"It's working. It's slow, but working." She murmured. Itachi sighed in relief. The procedure continued for the next hour and Aoi opened her eyes, having closed them in between.

"We're almost done. God, this has got to be the most tiring healing procedure I've ever done…" she moaned. Skye snorted and nodded slowly.

"True dat. But let's concentrate on the task at hand right now. We're almost done." She said. Alice opened her eyes.

"We have about two more hours to go before all of the Cancer cells are exterminated. Please concentrate on this." She requested. Aoi and Skye didn't reply and went back to getting rid of the troublesome Cancer. Itachi sighed, worrying that the procedure won't work and walked out of the room.

The two hours were agonizingly long to Itachi. He sat on a chair and waited for the girls to say that they were done and that Sasuke was just fine, but so far, that hasn't happened. It has been five hours since the procedure started, one hour late of the predicted time to be finished. Itachi placed his head in his hands.

"Sasuke, please be okay. I can't lose you again. Please, Kami-sama, don't let my brother die!" he pleaded. It was like his wish was granted. Right after he pleaded to Kami-sama, Aoi came running out to hin panting with a smile on her sweaty face, making Itachi's heart stop for a second. 'What is this feeling? Why do I feel like this?' he thought.

"The procedure was a success! He's alive, Itachi! Sasuke's fine and wants to see you right now. You should go see him." She said, brushing a strand of her blood red hair behind her ear. Itachi looked at her and nodded, running into the room. In the room, Skye was smiling and holding a sleeping Alice, and Sasuke was on the bed, his eyes closed and his breathing steady. Itachi walked over to him and looked down at him. Skye turned to him and smiled slightly.

"'Tachi, he's fine. He just fell asleep. Just wait for him to wake up." She said. Itachi nodded and smiled, caressing his brother's face in his hand. Slowly, Sasuke's eyes opened and he looked up at his brother.

"Nii-san…" he said and smiled, reaching up and pulling the older Uchiha onto the bed with him. Itachi smiled and hugged back, earning a small giggle from Sasuke.

"I thought I lost you again…" Itachi whispered. Sasuke's smile fell and a sad look replaced it.

"Gomenasai… I promised that I would be more careful, but nii-san still worried." He said. Itachi's eyes widened and he hugged Sasuke tighter.

"Sasuke, it's okay. You're here now. That's all that matters. Don't worry about worrying my. I like to worry about you at times like this." He said. Sasuke nodded.

"Then I'll stop letting these things happen. That way, nii-san won't have to worry anymore." He said. Itachi nodded and smiled.

"Alright, Sasuke." He said. Sasuke smiled and hugged Itachi tighter as well. Skye smiled at the scene and patted Alice's hair. Alice slowly stirred from her sleep and looked up tiredly at Skye, who smiled.

"Ohayo, Hime-sama." She said. Alice looked down and closed her eyes, balling her fists with Skye's shirt. Skye immediately recognized that there was something wrong and sent Aoi a mental message to come in the room. Right after she sent the message, Aoi came running in the room.

"What's wrong?" she asked urgently, getting the attention of the Uchiha brothers. Skye ignored them and looked at Alice, who was curled up in a ball on Skye's lap.

"Something's wrong with Hime. She's not responding to me. Do you know what's wrong with her?" she asked. Aoi looked worried and placed her hand on Alice's forehead, checking what was going on in her mind.

{Alice's mindscape}

Pictures of blood, corpses, and mutilated bodies, all of gruesome things were all there. In the center of the mess, was a small girl with snow white hair, stained red with blood, reaching her feet. She had a white dress on and two arm bracelets, one red and one silver. When the girl looked up, Aoi gasped. She had one blood red eye, and one bright silver eye. 'Just like Hime-sama…' she thought. A second later, Aoi's eyes widened when she realized that the girl _was_ Alice.

"Nande?" the girl whispered, two streams o f bloody tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Nande? Nande? NANDE?! WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE ME?!" she screamed. Aoi looked on with sad eyes. 'Hime-sama… what have you gone through?' she thought. The child looked up towards the sky and closed her eyes, red tears deeply contrasting with her white skin.

"It's been five days. Five days since this world died, and been engulfed by h*ll. ... Five days...since my mother was killed right before my eyes. ... Five days since I-I had to kill my best friend! This is so painful! I don't want to live! ... Please, someone…! KILL ME!" she screamed. Aoi covered her mouth, crying as well.

"Hime-sama… why didn't you tell us about this? Why did you always have to act like nothing happened? Why is it always you who suffers?" she asked. And through her tears, she saw the child Alice take out a pocket knife and place the blade at her neck.

"Please, let me die. Please save me from this living h*ll. Please, someone…! Onegai… onegai… onegai… WATASHI O KOROSHITE KUDASAI!" she begged, dropping to her knees, pressing the blade even harder, drawing blood. Aoi cried, not being able to do anything but watch.

{Back to reality}

Aoi opened her eyes and hugged Alice close, crying. Skye, Itachi, and Sasuke looked at them, worried.

"What happened?" Itachi asked. Aoi didn't let go of Alice and just kept on crying.

"I-it was horrible! Her mind, it was… it was so gruesome! There was blood and bodies everywhere. The smell of them rotting was there too. She was crying… she was a child and crying! Her life must have been miserable to say what she has said. There were no survivors. She was alone in the world. Why is this world so cruel? Why did it have to choose an innocent child to do this to? I would be happy if that was me instead of her, or if I was at least with her to give her the support she needs!" she cried. Itachi looked really worried now.

"What did she say?" Skye asked seriously. Aoi looked at her through her tears.

"She said this… "It's been five days. Five days since this world died, and been engulfed by h*ll. ... Five days...since my mother was killed right before my eyes. ... Five days since I-I had to kill my best friend! This is so painful! I don't want to live! ... Please, someone…! KILL ME!" The world's so cruel… a child her age shouldn't have been able to say that, let alone know what that means! Why did they choose her? What did she do to them?" she said/asked. Itachi, Skye, and Sasuke looked shocked. Sasuke's eyes were sad. 'Why did it have to happen to her? What exactly happened?' he thought. Slowly, Alice woke up in Aoi's arms.

"Aoi-nee, why are you crying?" she asked. Aoi shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell us what happened two thousand years ago?!" she asked. Alice stiffened.

"You know?" she asked. Aoi nodded.

"Hai. But why didn't you tell us? We would've helped you. Maybe we couldn't help you forget, but we could've supported you and given you the love you've never had from anyone but your 'mother'." She said. Alice relaxed and returned the hug.

"Gomenasai… I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I… I thought that if you knew, then you wouldn't want to be with me anymore. I'm sorry I was being selfish…" she said, red tears flowing down her cheeks. Aoi pulled away from the hug and brushed away some tears, smearing red on Alice's cheek.

"Hime-sama, we could never leave you no matter how much we want to. We're your guardians, and you aren't selfish. You just wanted the friends you never had." She said. Alice's tears started flowing again.

"So you want to go? You can go if you want. I'm not stopping you. I'll cut you off your jobs if you don't want to be with me." She said. Aoi and Skye's eyes widened and they shook their heads.

"Hime-sama, we don't want to leave! We'll never leave you until we die." Skye promised. Alice looked up at her.

"Promise?" she asked hopefully. Skye gave a smile.

"Promise of a lifetime." She said. Alice smiled and nodded. Itachi looked at her.

"So what happened two thousand years ago?" he asked. Alice stiffened and looked at him, then at Aoi and Skye.

"You don't know?" she asked. When four heads shook, Alice sighed and looked at her hands.

"There was a contamination. A bacterial contamination to be exact. The bacteria is unknown, but it was absolutely horrifying. Everyone and anyone around me got contaminated and they turned into monsters. The first couple of people went around contaminating others and then they went around killing everyone. I was three at that time and my 'father' was trying to sell me to the prostitution place for money. Our family was poor, so he finally resorted to selling me to earn money. The owner almost accepted, but he was contaminated as well, so he killed my father and I ran away with him chasing me. I ran back home and hid in my bedroom with my mother. I thought that I lost him, but I was wrong. He broke down the door and tried to get me, but my mother ran in front of me and was killed in my place. Her last words to me were: 'I'm sorry, Alice. I'm so sorry that I can't be with you from now on. Run away, Alice. Run far away from this place. It's no longer safe. Please, watashi no hikari, run away and be safe.' Then she died. She died just like that. And then everyone else died. They just fell down dead. There was blood and bodies everywhere… I couldn't do anything to help them. By that time, five days has passed since the contamination. I was alone. There was nobody left. I wanted to die and be left in peace with everyone else! Why did it have to happen? Why?" she cried. Sasuke got off the bed and hugged Alice tightly.

"But you're not alone anymore. Everyone's here for you. Nii-san and our family are here too! You're not alone anymore, so why are you still stuck in the past when here in the present, everyone is here for you?" he asked. Itachi was surprised by his brother's mini-speech, but nodded.

"Sasuke's right, Alice. Everyone's here for you. There's no reason to be stuck in the past. Please live in the present and take what you have right now instead of thinking about what you didn't have in the past. We're all here to support you. It doesn't matter how much power you have or how much knowledge you possess. You are still a child that needs support, so please don't hesitate to call us when you need us." He said. When he finished, everyone's eyes were wide. Itachi gave them all a light glare.

"What?" he huffed. Sasuke shook his head.

"Nothing much… it's just that… that was the most you've ever said, nii-san. You never said that much even at home or alone with me." He said. Itachi gave a sheepish smile.

"Huh… that was the most I've ever said, wasn't it?" he asked. Skye and Aoi nodded.

"Most definitely." They said together. Itachi scowled at them.

"So mean…" he said, making them all laugh, and he himself joining in as well.

"Arigato." Alice said. "Thank you for being born and staying here with me." Everyone smiled.

"Douitashimashite!" they said together.

* * *

Chapter 18 is now done! I think that there's gonna be 20-25 chapters here… Dunno the exact amount. Anyways, look forward to the next chappie!~


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then Sasuke would still be in Konoha and Itachi wouldn't have been killed by his brother. I do own my OC's and Skye-chan.

The next morning, Alice woke up and found herself somehow lying in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke was still sleeping soundly and Alice found herself blushing. 'Eh? Why am I feeling this way?' she thought. Alice tried to control her blushing, but it didn't seem to work, so she mentally called for Aoi and Skye. The two girls slowly came into the room and Skye fell down laughing at the sight while Aoi just silently giggled.

"Aoi-nee, Skye-nee!" Alice whispered, trying not to wake Sasuke, but the damage was already done and Sasuke's eyes slowly opened. When he saw Alice in his arms, he pulled her closer and snuggled with her like she was a teddy bear. This action just made Skye and Aoi laugh even harder, getting the attention of Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki. When they came into the room, Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame burst into laughter, joining Aoi and Skye on the ground.

"'Tachi-nii! Help!" Alice cried. Itachi sighed and pulled Alice out of Sasuke's grasp and Sasuke slowly sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Nii-san?" he asked. Itachi set Alice down and picked up Sasuke, hugging him. Sasuke looked confused, but hugged back.

"Nii-san?" he asked again. Itachi just kept on hugging him.

"K-kawaii!~ " he whispered. Sasuke smiled and hugged Itachi tighter. The Akatsuki just watched the scene with bored eyes… well, most of the Akatsuki.

"Itachi-sempai and Sasuke-chan are cute!~" Tobi laughed, jumping up and down while clapping his hands. Sasuke looked up at him from the hug and stuck his tongue out at the lollipop man. Tobi ran out of the room crying.

"SASUKE-CHAN HATES TOBI! WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Everyone sweat-dropped. Alice pulled on Itachi's sleeve, making him look down at her.

"'Tachi-nii, why did my face get hot when I was hugged by Sake-nii? Am I sick?" she asked. Itachi chuckled and patted her head.

"It's fine, Alice. You're not sick. You said your face got hot, right?" he asked. Alice nodded.

"And did you feel like your heart would burst because it was beating so fast?" Alice nodded again. Itachi gave a silent laugh.

"Then you're fine, Alice. It's something called love. It's okay if you don't understand it though. You're just a child no matter how smart you are." He said. Alice pouted and kicked the floor.

"I'm five… human years." She said. Hidan stared at her.

"Human years? What does that f*cking mean?" he asked. Alice looked at him.

"Exactly what you're thinking. I'm not human." She said. Hidan stared at her and shrugged.

"Sure, whatever b*tch." He said. Alice brushed off his reply and stared at Sasuke, who was still hugging his brother.

"Ne, Sake-nii, the Chuunin exams are tomorrow, you know?" she asked. Sasuke stared at her, then started panicking.

"E-eh? They're tomorrow?" he asked. Itachi patted his back.

"It's okay, otōto. You're ready for this." He said, trying to calm the thirteen year old. Sasuke slowly calmed down and nodded.

"H-hai…" he said. Itachi smiled.

"It'll be fine. Remember what we did in the training and you'll be just fine." He said. Sasuke nodded. Alice looked at him.

"Would you like us to accompany you?" she asked. Sasuke looked to his brother, who nodded.

"Sure. Go ahead. To enter, you need to have a three man team though. One of you can't participate in the exams." He said. Aoi shrugged.

"I won't participate then. I've never been interested in fighting anyways. Kōri-hime and Skye-chan, have fun!~" she said. Skye smirked at her.

"Oh, I will…" she grinned mischievously. Itachi and Sasuke sweat-dropped and the rest of the Akatsuki left the room, going back to what they were doing earlier, and leaving the five to their conversation.

"Well, we'll need to get him to Konoha somehow and not be detected. I know that I, Skye-chan, and Hime-sama can, but what about you two? Sasuke-kun's going to participate, so Itachi-kun, I know that you're going to want to watch, right?" she asked. Itachi nodded.

"Hai. I can't miss Sasuke's first Chuunin exam experience." He said. Sauske blushed and buried his head in Itachi's neck, mumbling something about "being embarrassed" and" not wanting to participate anymore if nii-san was going to watch". Itachi chuckled and patted Sasuke's head.

"Don't worry Sake-nii. It's only the preliminaries and finals where 'Tachi-nii and Aoi-nee will be able to watch. The first and second parts of the exam can't be watched." Alice said. Sasuke relaxed a bit and nodded.

{The next day}

Konoha was full of people who came to watch the Chuunin exams. There were also lots of foreign shinobi. I'm sorry, I'm getting lazy. Just ignore the first two sentences. Ahem, now. When the five got near the gates of Konoha, Alice, Aoi, and Skye did their 'Henge'. This time though, their appearances were slightly different. Alice looked like she did when she was a child. Long flowing snow white hair that nearly touched the ground, a knee long white blouse, two arm bracelets, one silver and one red, and she was shoeless. Her left eye was a dark blood red and her right eye was a bright piercing silver. Skye was now a pale skinned and kunoichi. Her eyes were purple, her hair was still black, and she was wearing male shinobi clothing. Next was Aoi. She had flowing red hair, bright red eyes, and was wearing the typical kunoichi outfit. Itachi found himself staring at her and not able to take his eyes away. Aoi caught his staring and smiled. Itachi hid his blush and turned away, making Aoi frown. Skye snickered and shook her head. Sasuke was staring at Alice and she blushed at his stare.

"N-nani?" she asked. Sasuke was snapped out of his stupor and pointed to her feet.

"You don't have shoes. Won't your feet hurt?" he asked. Alice looked down at her feet sadly.

"I… I've never worn a pair of shoes in my childhood." She said. Sasuke looked surprised.

"Eh? You haven't? How about now?" he asked. When Alice shook her head, Sasuke gave her a confused look.

"Eh? I thought that you had to wear shoes in the Akatsuki. Everyone else does…" he said. Alice shook her head.

"I've never worn a pair of shoes before." She said. Sasuke frowned and took off his own.

"Wanna try?" he asked, offering his shoes to Alice, who stared and smiled softly, nodding. She slowly put the shoes on and smiled at the new feeling.

"It feels weird. It's like I have bowls on my feet!" she said happily. Sasuke giggled and nodded. Itachi looked at the interaction with a smile, but when he saw Sasuke with no shoes, he frowned, taking an extra pair from his cloak.

"Sasuke, put these on. They should be your size." He said, tossing Sasuke the shoes. Sasuke caught the pair and smiled, putting them on.

"Arigato, nii-san!" he exclaimed, jumping onto Itachi who nearly fell over from the impact.

"Sasuke, we have to do a 'Henge' as well." He said. Sasuke pouted, but got off of his brother and said 'Henge' and changed into a thirteen year old boy with shoulder length black hair and light blue eyes, wearing the typical shinobi outfit. Itachi smiled and did a henge as well, changing into an eighteen year old teen with long black hair that reached his butt and piercing blue eyes. Sasuke stared at his brother with a smile.

"Nii-san, we look the same!" he said happily. Itachi nodded with a small smile himself.

"Hai. Let's go." He said. Sasuke nodded happily and followed his brother. Alice, Aoi, and Skye stared at each other and walked in as well. When they got to the gates, Izumo and Kotetsu asked for their passes, which Alice gave to them. Once they verified the passes, the five passed with ease.

"Good luck." Izumo said lazily. Alice gave him a small smile.

"Arigato." She said in her overly soft voice. Kotetsu smiled and waved them in. Once they were in, they headed to the tower where all the foreign teams stayed over the Chuunin exams. Alice looked at their room number.

"We have room number five hundred seventeen." She said. Skye nodded and quickly found the room and entered, followed by everyone else in their little group. The room was a typical apartment room, but there were five beds and two bathrooms. Sasuke hugged Itachi's arm and dragged him it.

"Ne, nii-san, why are Pein-san's eyes all ringy?" he asked. Itachi chuckled at the wording.

"Pein has the Rinnegan. It's one of the three great doujutsu's. It apparently allows the user to control all five elements." He said. Sasuke ah-ed and nodded, picking up a pillow and hugging it. Itachi blushed at the cuteness and resisted the urge to glomp the living daylights out of his baby brother.

{Time skip because I'm evil and I wanna torture you}

The day of the exams finally arrived. All the genin teams went to the Academy for the first exam and Sasuke easily saw through the genjutsu… well, actually… he didn't even know there was a genjutsu and walked through, confusing all the other genin. Alice and Skye silently laughed at their faces before doing the same as Sasuke and walked through. When they finally got to room 301, they went in and went to their assigned seat numbers. Alice was two, so she was in the front of the room. Skye was twenty, so she was close to the back, around the middle, and Sasuke was four, right next to Alice. Soon, all the other genin that made it through the genjutsu came filing into the room and sitting in their seats, waiting for the test to start.

"Okay, so… let's see… the rules are not to cheat, we have like a hour to finish, and the last question is 45 minutes before our hour ends. Oh, and our examiner is Ibiki. The second test examiner is Anko. I think that Orochimaru might be here too… it's actually not that surprising." Alice said to Sasuke, who nodded. Alice sent the same mental message to Skye, who smirked when she received it.

"I know… he's such a slithery b*tch. I wouldn't be surprised if her escaped death. Now, all we have to worry about is him giving Sasuke the curse mark… which I highly doubt he will because Sasuke will kick his slimy a**." She sent back. Alice giggled as Ibiki started ranting on the rules and crap. (I'm not gonna write all that crap 'cause I'm lazy…)

"Start!" he exclaimed. Everyone flipped over their tests and went to work. Alice skimmed over her paper, inwardly smiling at how easy the questions were. The first question was "On a mission, a Shinobi leader summoned all his ninken. Instead of counting the number of human and ninken, he instead counted 74 heads and 196 legs. Yet he knew the number of humans and ninken there. How did he do it, and how many humans and ninken are there?" Alice picked up her pencil and easily answered the question. _"24 horses and 50 humans."_ She wrote and looked down to the next question. "How many medics are usually in a shinobi team and why?" Meanwhile, Sasuke stared at his paper, writing down the answers to the first question.

'Jounin A began a journey from a point at 9 am, traveling at 30 mph. At 10 am, Jounin B started traveling from the same point at 40 mph in the same direction as Jounin A. At what time will Jounin B pass Jounin A?' he read and inwardly smiled. _"13 pm."_ He wrote and moved onto the next question. 'Solve quadratic equation 6x2 + 25x - 25 = 0.' He read.

{Sasuke's thinking process}

The factors the left hand side of the equation,

6x2 + 30x - 5x - 25 = 0

6x(x + 5) - 5(x + 5) = 0

(6x - 5)(x + 5) = 0

either 6x - 5 = 0 or x + 5 = 0

6x = 5

x = 56 or x = - 5

Solutions of equation are**x = 0.83, - 5.**

{Sasuke's thinking process over}

"_x = 0.83 or -5."_ He wrote and looked up at the clock. There was about fifty seven more minutes left. Sasuke sighed and quickly finished his test. When he finished, he looked out the window where he knew his brother was watching him and smiled. Itachi, who was hiding in the trees, smiled back, even though he knew Sasuke couldn't see.

"You're getting stronger, Sasuke. Just a little bit more and you'll surpass me." He whispered. Itachi looked at his bored brother with soft eyes. Sasuke was just sitting there twirling his pencil around. He then decided that he was too bored and started drawing on his test. He drew the Rookie nine and some other Jōnin. While he was drawing, other teams got disqualified and the number of genin in the room decreased rapidly until there were only about one hundred left of the two hundred that were originally in the room. When he finished his drawing, he smiled at his work and looked at the clock. Five more minutes until the last question. Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was in the row before him, freaking out about the test and gave a silent laugh. The five minutes passed quickly and Ibiki slammed his hand on his desk.

"TIME'S UP! Put your pencils down. It's time for the tenth question, but before I tell you, there are a few rules to go over. First rule is that if you decide not to answer it, you will fail the exams. And if you answer it and get it wrong, you will fail as well, but you will never be able to take the Chuunin exams ever again!" he said, earning gasps from mostly all the genin in the room. They looked at each other nervously before someone raised their hand and gave up. After they left, more genin started raising their hands and leaving the room. Soon, there were only thirty eight teams left. Sasuke looked up at Alice and Skye, who smirked and nodded, and then raised his hand. Outside, Itachi's eyes were wide. 'He's giving up?!' he thought, but when he didn't leave, Itachi activated his Sharingan to see what Sasuke was saying.

"Ummm… you never told us what the tenth question is. How do you expect us to quit if we don't even know what you're asking?" he asked. Ibiki looked at Sasuke.

"The tenth question was what I said. If you decide not to answer it, then you automatically fail. If you get it wrong, then you will never become Chuunin." He said. Sasuke stared at him blankly.

"Then why quit if you have a chance? Life is short, so you have to take the risks sometimes. What's the point of quitting if you could get it right? Also, who are you to tell us if we can or cannot take the Chuunin exams? Our life is ours, not yours. You have absolutely no control over what we do or not do. Well, if you have a child, then yes, you can, but we're not your children, so you cannot." He said. The others contemplated his answer and found the courage to stay. In the trees, Itachi smiled.

"Sasuke, you did good." He said quietly. Ibiki smiled and stared at all of the present genin.

"Good job, everyone. You all pass the first part of the Chuunin exams." He said. Everyone stared at his like he was crazy except for Sasuke, Alice, and Skye.

"Eh?" Naruto asked. Ibiki kept his smile.

"I said, you all pass the first part of the Chuunin exams." He repeated. Sakura looked surprised and happy at the same time.

"How?" she asked. Ibiki looked at her.

"After that boy had his speech, you all decided to stay. The tenth question is really whether you decided to take the exams or not. All the teams who left decided not to take the exams and will probably quit being ninja." He said and then looked to Sasuke.

"You, boy, what's your name?" he asked. Sasuke looked surprised and pointed to himself in question.

"Eh? Me?" he asked. Ibiki nodded.

"Ah, I'm Uihara Kaoru." He said, giving a shy smile. Suddenly, the windows shattered and Sasuke eeped and somehow jumped five rows back and clung to Skye, who was smirking at him.

"Scared?" she asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Very." He replied. Alice walked up to the two and smiled.

"There's nothing to be scared of… actually, there is. Orochimaru's going to be here, so keep your guard up at all times and stay together at all times. Ao-nii, you have my permission to use 'that' if he shows up. Sasuke tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Ao-nii?" he asked. Alice smiled.

"Your name is Uihara Kaoru, right? So Ao-nii." She said. Sasuke nodded.

"And what's 'that'?" he asked. Skye smirked.

"_That_ 'that'. Remember _that_?" she asked. Sasuke thought a bit and smiled, nodding.

"I remember now." He said and the three started paying attention again.

"Alright, maggots. Follow me. I'll have half of them gone by the end of this." The woman known as Anko said. Sasuke looked confused.

"I didn't know we were bugs in disguise…" he mused. Anko heard him and laughed.

"I like you, kid." She said. Sasuke looked kinda creeped out and he shook his head.

"Can't say I feel the same…" he said. Anko threw her head back and laughed.

"You got quite a sense of humor there. Let's go now." She said and led them to the Forest of Death.

{At the forest of death}

"Well, this is the Forest of Death." Anko said. Sasuke stared at it.

"It looks just like a regular forest though…" he said. Anko laughed.

"That's why it's called the Forest of Death, kid." She said. Sasuke shrugged and some Chuunin handed out some slips of paper. During that period of time where they were signing the paper that said that Anko wasn't to be responsible for their deaths or injuries, Konohamaru and his little gang came and interviewed Naruto, Sakura, and their new team mate. After they finished signing them and got their scrolls from the booth, Anko gathered them together again.

"Well. It's almost time. Just one piece of advice: DON'T DIE! BEGIN!" The gates opened. The Chuunin exams has officially started.

Yay! Chapter 19 is done!~ Well now… not gonna give you a spoiler for the next chapter. Bye bye.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only my OC's and Skye-chan.

Warning:

Funny Sasuke

Stupid people

Orochimaru- Yes, he gets his own warning

Imōto-chan dying from laughter… *runs after imōto-chan* DON'T DIE!

"Soooo… What now?" Skye asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"I dunno. I guess that we go find a team with the scroll we need. We have an Earth scroll, so we have to get a Heaven scroll, right?" he asked. Alice nodded.

"Right. Let's go. There's an Oto team here somewhere." She said and walked towards the direction where the Oto nin were. While the three were walking, a large wind blew and crashed into the team, separating them.

"WHAT THE F*CK! I THOUGH THAT DEAD SPID WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Skye yelled as she clung to a tree to avoid being blown away by the wind.

"I thought that we were supposed to be separated…" Sasuke said when the wind died down. Skye and Alice looked at 'Sasuke' suspiciously.

"Okay, question." She said. Sasuke shrugged.

"Go ahead." He said. Alice thought for a while.

"What's your goal in life?" she asked. 'Sasuke' smiled.

"That's kinda obvious, isn't it? To kill Itachi and revive my clan." He said. Skye sighed.

"Well now. Not really a big surprise. But I thought that you were supposed to be dead, SPID… stupid slithery b*tch coming back to life. You'd better not think about raping Sasuke or he'll kick your sorry a**." She said. 'Sasuke' looked confused.

"What are you talking about? I'm Sasuke. Not SPID… what's SPID anyways?" he asked. Skye smirked and kicked 'Sasuke' into a tree.

"That just proved that you're not Sasuke." She said. Alice smiled and looked up at the trees.

"Ao-nii, go ahead. Have fun." She said. 'Sasuke' looked confused, but was kicked into the air by the real Sasuke. Sasuke glared at the imposter and kicked him in the 'john' when he landed. The imposter doubled over in pain and Sasuke smirked in victory. Skye was laughing.

"Good job! Man, that was funny. I never thought that I'd be able to see SPID in that position!" she said. The Sasuke imposter stood up with a glare and undid his henge, revealing a woman with a butt-bow. Sasuke made a face.

"Ewww… he has a butt-bow." He said. Skye laughed even harder. Orochimaru looked confused.

"What's a butt-bow?" he asked. Sasuke looked horrified.

"He's wearing one, but he doesn't know what it is. Double ewww!" he said. Alice giggled. Orochimaru glared and Sasuke laughed.

"Okay, back to business. Who are you?" he asked. Orochimaru smirked.

"My name is Orochimaru, and your sharingan will be mine!" he said like the old creeper he is. Sasuke looked grossed out.

"You want to rape me? I'm sorry to say this, but I don't swing that way. Oh, and my eyes are for me and nii-san only. Don't touch them and we'll get along fine." He said. Skye was literally dying from laughter. Even Alice was laughing. Orochimaru glared again and pulled off the skin on his face, revealing his real ugly face. Sasuke jumped back a foot.

"EW! GROSS! I knew that you wanted to rape me, but did you have to be so ugly!" he screamed. Skye started coughing from lack of air and Alice pat her on the back. Orochimaru turned red with anger and he did a few hand signs.

"That's it. I'll just get this over with and leave, you stingy little brat." He said as his neck became longer and lunged for Sasuke. Sasuke saw this and jumped back again, only to have Orochimaru's neck follow him around like a puppy. Sasuke then jumped up and stomped on Orochimaru's head, which was aiming for his neck.

"Stupid rapist pedo snake…" he mumbled, making Skye go into another fit of laughing. Orochimaru's neck went back to him and he glared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, you're under a genjutsu. Come with me and I'll take it off." He said. Sasuke scoffed.

"Stupid SPID… you have no idea how stupid that sounds. I'm not a little kid that'll follow someone that offers me candy!" he said, throwing a kunai with wire at Orochimaru, who dodged. Sasuke kept on throwing them and eventually, Orochimaru got stuck in the wires and Sasuke did his fire jutsu on him. Orochimaru screamed in pain and slumped over 'unconscious'. Sasuke knew what Orochimaru was trying to do and threw a kunai at him. Once he pinned Orochimaru to the tree and made sure that he couldn't escape no matter what, he took a deep breath and… started singing.

"Consentes Dii Juno Jupiter Minerva Apollo Mars Ceres  
Mercurius Diana Baccus Vulcanus Pluto Vesta Venus

Madoromi no fuchi de  
Mabuta ni tayutau

Risou no tanmatsuka ni  
Hohoemishi bokutachi  
Jikuu wo tsugeru inga de  
futari wa karami dasu

Kami no ataeshi  
Kuusou PROGRAM

Saa eins zwei drei! kasanari au  
Saa eins zwei drei! shi wo kawashite  
Shoumetsu no yuuki ni  
Kogareru kiseki wo ubau  
SURVIVAL GAME!

Rasen no yo ni

Consentes Dii Juno Jupiter Minerva Apollo Mars Ceres  
Mercurius Diana Baccus Vulcanus Pluto Vesta Venus

Utakata no mirai  
Kakikaeru yo ni

Kuusou tsunagu rinne no  
NOISE ga nariwataru  
Jikan wa yureri inga wo  
Kiitsumo kuzure saru

Kami no ataeshi  
Keishou PROGRAM

Saa eins zwei drei! tsuranari au  
Saa eins zwei drei! shi wo furikite  
Shoumetsou no yuuki ni  
Aragau kiseki ni idomu  
ERASER GAME!" he reached a high note and pointed to Orochimaru, whose eyes widened in pain as a bunch of Shuriken and Kunai passed through him. Sasuke kept on singing, not paying attention to his pain.

"Mugen no yo ni

Kami no ataeshi  
Karakuri PROGRAM

Saa eins zwei drei! kasanari au  
Saa eins zwei drei! shi wo kawashite

Eins zwei drei! tsuranari au  
Saa eins zwei drei! shi wo furikite

Shoumetsou no yuuki ni  
Kogareru kiseki wo ubau  
SURVIVAL GAME!

Rasen no yo ni

Airen naru boukensha  
Kogareru seishi yori mo tooku  
Sai hate naru hakuniwa de  
Owari no nai kiseki ga aru to shinjiteta." Sasuke finished the song and looked towards the now dead Orochimaru. Skye and Alice clapped when he finished.

"Good job, Sake-nii!" Alice praised. Sasuke blushed and smiled.

"Arigato, Alice-chan." He said. Skye smirked at his embarrassment and hugged him.

"You know, you were really good. I never knew that your voice could go so high!" she said, laughing. Sasuke blushed even harder, his face now completely red. Alice saw his embarrassment and smiled.

"Well, let's go to the tower, shall we? Orochimaru has a Heaven scroll." She said, holding up the scroll. Sasuke and Skye nodded and the three ran to the tower. When they reached the room, Skye explained the meaning of the poster on the wall and they opened their scrolls. They threw the scrolls at the wall when they started smoking and the scrolls went poof. When the smoke cleared, Iruka was standing in front of them surprised.

"Wow, you guys are the first ones here! Well, since you guys already know the meaning of the poster, go ahead and rest up. There's still four days if you don't count this one. Good luck." He said. Alice, Skye, and Sasuke bowed and left the room. They chose a room closest to the stadium and cleaned up. Sasuke looked out the window.

"Is nii-san here?" he asked. Alice smiled and nodded.

"He is. You can't go out though. I can call him in if you want." She said. Sasuke nodded.

"Please? I miss nii-san." He said. Skye smirked.

"It's only been like five hours since you last saw him. And we only took thirty minutes to come here." She said. Sasuke pouted.

"I still miss him though…" he said. Alice giggled and sent a mental message to Aoi. _Aoi-nee, Sake-nii wants 'Tachi-nii._ She sent. A minute later, a message was sent back. _Alright. He's on his way and freaking out._ She replied. Alice giggled and sent back a message. _Sake-nii isn't injured. He just misses 'Tachi-nii._ She sent. Alice heard Aoi giggle and smiled as the door burst open, revealing a very worried Itachi.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked, running up to Sasuke and picking him up. Sasuke smiled at his brother and hugged him tightly.

"Nope. I just missed you." He said. Itachi smiled and set him back down.

"I missed you too, otōto. Shouldn't you finish up the exam though?" he asked. Sasuke looked up at his brother innocently.

"But we're already done. They said that we were the first ones here." He said. Itachi's eyes widened.

"What? You're already finished? You only took like thirty minutes!" he exclaimed. Sasuke nodded.

"Mhmm. It took longer 'cause SPID was there." He said. Itachi looked confused while Skye started snickering.

"SPID? What's a SPID?" he asked, making Skye burst into laughter. Sasuke smiled.

"Snake Pedo In Disguise." He said. Itachi's eyes widened as he realized who his brother was talking about.

"Orochimaru was here?! Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked frantically, searching his brother for any injuries. Sasuke giggled when his brother poked a ticklish spot and shook his head.

"No, he didn't hurt us. He's dead now!" he said happily. Itachi's eyes widened… again.

"How? Didn't Alice kill him already?" he asked. Alice sighed.

"Well, he came back to life somehow." She said. Skye finished up her laughing fit and answered the 'how'.

"Well, you see… we were secretly training your brother, so he got a lot stronger. Hime-sama taught him a jutsu called Uta no jutsu. It's just basically concentrating chakra to your voice and attacking with a song. Sasuke killed Pedochimarusaurus using the jutsu. He's a really good singer, and I never knew that his voice could go so high…" she said. Sasuke went red with embarrassment and threw a pillow at Skye, hitting her in the face.

"Skye-chan!" he squeaked, burying his face into Itachi's chest. Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's embarrassment and patted his head.

"It's alright, otōto. She just said that you were a really good singer." He soothed. Sasuke whimpered and hugged Itachi tighter. Skye laughed and took the pillow off her face.

"It's fine, Sasuke. I didn't mean anything bad by it. It just means that you're really skilled. You can probably destroy an army of shinobi if you wanted to with that voice of yours. The higher it is, the more lethal it is. Hime-sama's is the most lethal though. She can destroy the world with just one word." She said. Sasuke started climbing up his brother and clung to his neck when he got there. Itachi chuckled and held Sasuke up; making sure that he wouldn't fall.

"Sasuke, aren't you a little too old to be doing this?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head furiously.

"Nuh-uh! Unless nii-san doesn't want me to…" he said, letting go of Itachi and starting to fall down. Itachi shook his head.

"No, it's fine." He said. Sasuke smiled and clung onto his brother again. Alice and Skye sighed and shook their heads.

{Four days later}

The preliminaries were about to start and Itachi was really worried about Sasuke, not that he didn't trust his abilities, but he was just a worried big brother. Once the Hokage finished his speech on why they were holding the Chuunin exams, the board of names started choosing. Itachi's heart stopped when he saw the names chosen.

_**Uihara Kaoru**_

_** Vs**_

_**Akido Yoroi**_

Itachi watched as Sasuke and Yoroi walked down to the stadium and faced each other. Genma looked at both of them.

"Any complaints?" he asked. Itachi wanted so badly to yell 'YES' and make Sasuke quit in fear of him getting hurt, but knew that Sasuke wanted to do this, so he forced himself to watch.

"No." both of them said. Genma nodded and jumped back to the sidelines.

"Alright then. *cough* START!" he said. Yoroi stared at Sasuke for a while before charging at him. Just as he was about to hit him, Sasuke stepped aside, letting Yoroi collide with the wall. Laughter ran through the audience and Itachi found himself chuckling. Yoroi growled and his hand glowed green. He charged at Sasuke again, and this time, he managed to knock him off his feet and land on top of him. Itachi held in the urge to kill his brother's attacker and watched as Sasuke squirmed underneath Yoroi's weight.

"Heheheh… You can't run now, can you? Uihara Kaoru. You're finished." He said. Sasuke looked up at him with frightened eyes as Yoroi placed his hand on his chest and started draining his chakra. Sasuke motioned for Yoroi to lean down, and he did so like the idiot he was. Sasuke cupped his hand over his year and made a loud popping noise with his tongue. Yoroi immediately fell off of Sasuke, grabbing his ear in pain. Sasuke sat up and stuck his tongue out.

"Stupid homo…" he mumbled. The audience laughed again and Yoroi shook with anger.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" he started, but wasn't allowed to finish. Sasuke knocked him out with a boulder that he picked up. Itachi stared at his brother with wide eyes. 'When did he get so strong?' he thought. Skye, Aoi, and Alice were laughing.

"Oh my god, that was the funniest thing I've ever saw! Sasuke can make everything so amusing." Skye said, wiping away a tear. They all watched as Genma checked Yoroi and declared Sasuke winner.

"Since Yoroi is unable to fight, Uihara Kaoru is the winner!" he declared. The three of them clapped and jumped on Sasuke when he came up the stairs. Sasuke eeped and jumped over to his brother, hiding behind him. Itachi smiled and hugged Sasuke.

"You did well, otōto." He said. Sasuke smiled and hugged back. He jumped when he felt a large hand pat his head. He looked back to see Fugaku and most of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke eeped when he was picked up by his father.

"You did well, Sasuke. As expected from my youngest son." He said. Sasuke stared at him before fainting. Fugaku's eyes widened and he shook Sasuke, trying to wake him up.

"Oi! Kaoru, wake up!" Itachi chuckled.

"I think he fainted…" he said. Alice, Aoi, and Skye laughed at the sight.

"Wow… I knew that he'd be surprised when Fugaku-san said that, but to be that surprised?" Skye said. Mikoto sighed and patted her husband on the back.

"Well… I guess that's what we get when we ignored him for so long." She said sadly. Fugaku nodded and sat down with the rest of them and placed Sasuke on his lap, patting his head. He smiled when Sasuke unconsciously latched onto him and snuggled in.

"Well… I guess it's my turn." Skye said, looking at the board.

_**Skye**_

_** Vs**_

_** Sabaku no Gaara**_

Everyone's eyes widened as Skye calmly walked down the stairs to meet up with Gaara, who appeared with a poof of sand. She grinned at him and waved.

"Yo." She said. Gaara just stared at her with bored eyes, most likely thinking about how to kill her. Genma asked for complaints and received both negatives.

"START!" he said. Gaara stared at Skye.

"Give up, you have no chance." He said. Skye sighed.

"What's so bad about women that men can't take some time to fight them?!" she asked. Aoi laughed.

"Skye-chan, they're just jealous. Without women, they wouldn't exist." She said. Skye laughed and smiled up at her.

"True dat. Well, let's get this show on the road." She said and attacked. Gaara kept on dodging her attacks and finally managed to catch her in his sand coffin. He narrowed his eyes at her when she laughed.

"This feels so weird! It's like I'm buried under a pile of sand at the beach…" she said. Gaara clenched his fist.

"Sabaku sōsō." He said. The sand around Skye tightened and she smiled. Gaara's eyes widened when Skye didn't explode like he wanted.

"Well… this is kinda awkward. I'm supposed to be dead, right?" she asked. Gaara just kept on staring. Skye shrugged and pushed the sand off of her, gently knocking out Gaara. Temari and Kankuro's eyes widened.

"USO! She beat Gaara?!" they screamed. Skye looked up at them.

"Well, yeah. He's the one unconscious here…" she said. Genma checked Gaara, and then nodded to Skye.

"Since Gaara can no longer fight, the winner is Skye." He said. The crowd cheered and Skye whooped, jumping back up to the stands.

"Alright, Hime-sama. It's your turn." She said, gesturing to the board, which was choosing names. Coincidentally, it landed on Alice.

_**K**__**ōri**_

_** Vs**_

_** Sabaku no Kankuro**_

Alice sighed and walked down to the battleground. Kankuro jumped down and met here there. Genma looked at the two.

"Are there any complaints from the fighters?" he asked. Alice shook her head.

"No." she said. Kankuro stared at her.

"Isn't she a little too young to participate in this?" he asked. Genma stared at Alice as well and shook his head.

"No. She is just the right age. The youngest to participate in the Chuunin exams was Uchiha Itachi." He said. Kankuro nodded.

"Alright then. Let's start." He smirked. Genma nodded.

"START!" he said. Right as he jumped back, Kankuro fell to the ground, unconscious, Alice behind him with a huge boulder in one hand and his puppet in the other. The audience just stared at them with stares that said 'WTF?! THAT LITTLE KID JUST KNOCKED HIM OUT IN LIKE ONE SECOND!'. Alice smiled and put down the boulder. Genma checked Kankuro and stared at Alice.

"Since Kankuro can no longer fight, Kōri is the winner." He said. The crowd cheered and Alice walked back to the group. Skye patted Alice on the head.

"Nice, Hime-sama." She said. Alice smiled.

"He was annoying." She explained. Aoi and Skye started laughing.

"Nice." They said. In the next hour, the fights went on like the anime order, except for Kankuro's and Lee's since Kankuro got his a** handed to him by Alice and Gaara got knocked out by Skye. All the people who passed went down and got their numbers.

Skye- One

Alice- Six

Neji- Eight

Temari- Two

Shino- Five

Naruto- Four

Zaku- Nine

Shikamaru- Three

Lee- Ten

"Alright. The preliminaries are over. They have a month to prepare for the finals. We won't be here for a month though. We have like not even two weeks left." Aoi said. Itachi thought for a while, but Sasuke chose that moment to wake up.

"Can't you just make clones to stay here?" he asked. All eyes turned to Sasuke, who blushed and buried his face in his father's chest. Fugaku chuckled and patted Sasuke's head.

"Good idea, Sasuke-kun. I'm sure we can. We'll make clones for you and Itachi-kun as well just in case you get pulled back with us." Aoi said. Itachi and Sasuke nodded. Fugaku put on a thinking face.

"Is there a chance that you can take the Uchiha clan back with you as well?" he asked. Alice nodded.

"There is a possibility that you will come back with us, but if you don't you can always call us and we'll bring you back." She said, handing Fugaku one of the compact mirrors that she gave Itachi.

"Just call us and we'll be there." She said. Fugaku nodded and pocketed the mirror.

"We will now tell the matches for the finals." The Hokage said. The order was:

Uzumaki Naruto Vs Hyūga Neji

Uihara Kaoru Vs Rock Lee

Nara Shikamaru Vs Sabaku no Temari

Abumi Zaku Vs Aburame Shino

Skye Vs Kōri

"Well then, let's get some training in. Kaoru, you'll need speed training if you're gonna face green bean there." Skye said. Sasuke laughed at her nickname for Lee and nodded.

"Hai!" And so the training began… no , not really. They went to the Uchiha compound to train.

Chapter 20 is done… stupid crappy chapter. Oh well, whatev. The song Sasuke sang was Kuuso Mesorogiwi by Yousei Teikoku.

Translation:

Olympian Gods: Juno, Jupiter,  
Minerva, Apollo, Mars, Ceres,  
Mercury, Diana, Bacchus,  
Vulcan, Pluto, Vesta, Venus.

Deep in the abyss of light slumber, we sway with half-closed eyelids.

Smiling, the gods of dreams and fantasy elegantly impart death,  
while the chains of karma, which dictates time and space, are becoming tangled.

It's a fantasy program bestowed by the gods.

Now, one, two, three! We shall become one.  
Now, one, two, three! We shall evade death.

We'll snatch away the miracle that's thirsting for a survival game of annihilation,  
just like a spiral.

Olympian Gods: Juno, Jupiter,  
Minerva, Apollo, Mars, Ceres,  
Mercury, Diana, Bacchus,  
Vulcan, Pluto, Vesta, Venus.

As though to rewrite the transient foam-like future,

the noises of reincarnation, which holds the fantasies together, are resounding.  
Time is distorting, while the melodies and laws of karma are crumbling away.

It's a succession program bestowed by the gods.

Now, one, two, three! We shall become links of one chain.  
Now, one, two, three! We shall shake ourselves free of death.

We'll contend for a miracle that will fight against this eraser game of annihilation,  
just like a fantasy dream.

It's a puppet program bestowed by the gods.

Now, one, two, three! We shall become one.  
Now, one, two, three! We shall evade death.

Now, one, two, three! We shall become links of one chain.  
Now, one, two, three! We shall shake ourselves free of death.

We'll snatch away the miracle that's thirsting for a survival game of annihilation,  
just like a spiral.

The bystanders, while pitying us,  
were even farther away than the life or death we longed for.  
In a tiny garden at the end of the ends,  
I believed that  
there would be a boundless miracle.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's toy. I'm just playing with it. My OC's are my toys. Skye-chan is my imōto, so no one touch her.

* * *

Skye and Alice stared at each other, thinking about something. Aoi stared at them wondering what they were thinking about, and Sasuke stared at Aoi and Itachi, wondering what was going on between them. Fugaku and Mikoto stood in the background, waiting to watch them train. Finally, someone got sick of the staring.

"STOP THE STARING AND START THE TRAINING!" he shouted. All five of them turned to stare at the intruder. The man started to sweat and ran away.

"I'M SORRY!" Skye sighed and shrugged.

"Well, let's start training then. Uchiha-san, do you mind if we use your training grounds and possibly blow up the whole thing?" she asked. Fugaku and Mikoto's eyes went wide.

"What? No, we don't mind you training there, but don't blow up the place!" Mikoto said. Alice sighed.

"Skye-nee, we should find a place that wouldn't mind being blown up, frozen, broken apart, and lots of other dangerous things." She said. Aoi nodded.

"I agree. We should. I remember seeing a really old and beat up forest somewhere… or we can just go to the Forest of Death and train there. They wouldn't mind. I already asked." She said. Sasuke stared at her.

"Seriously?" he asked. Aoi nodded.

"Yup." She said. Sasuke smiled and jumped on Itachi.

"We should go! It's gonna be so fun!" he said happily. Itachi stared at his brother with wide eyes.

"What? The Forest of Death is going to be fun?" he asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Yup! I hope Pedochimarusaurus doesn't show up again though. I don't really wanna kill him again." He mused. Itachi's eyes, along with Fugaku's and Mikoto's, went wide like saucers.

"EH?! YOU KILLED OROCHIMARU?!" they screamed. Sasuke fell off Itachi and hid behind a tree.

"Ummm… yes?" he asked, uncertain. The Uchiha's response was nothing. Skye and Aoi sighed while Alice smiled.

"Let's start our training, alright?" she asked. Sasuke came out of his hiding and nodded.

"M'kay." He said and they headed to the Forest of Death.

{At the Forest of Death}

Skye pointed to a tree in front of them.

"Alright, Sasuke. I want you to encase that tree over there with Shōton." She said. Fugaku and Mikoto stared at Skye, surprised.

"But he can't use Shōton! He doesn't have that Kekkei Genkai. He's an Uchiha. His Kekkei Genkai is Sharingan, and he hasn't even awoken that yet!" Fugaku exclaimed. Sasuke fidgeted a bit as Skye stared at him.

"True, he's an Uchiha. He has the Sharingan. You don't know if he's awoken it or not though. How would you know?" Aoi asked. Mikoto sighed.

"Aoi-san, it's true that we do not believe that Sasuke has awoken the Sharingan yet, but we are his parents. We should know if he has or not." She said. Skye grinned at Sasuke and nodded.

"Show them. Prove them wrong." She said. Sasuke shook his head and clung to Itachi, who was next to him. Itachi sighed and patted Sasuke's head.

"It's alright, otōto. Just show them." He said. Sasuke was nervous and slightly shaking. Alice saw that, so she hugged Sasuke around the waist. Sasuke looked down at her and she nodded.

"Sake-nī, just show them." She said. Sasuke finally gave up and activated the Sharingan. His parents gasped at what they saw. Sasuke's Sharingan was like no other. Instead of the three coma's, he had something like a Mangekyō Sharingan with a pentagram in the middle, and surrounded by overlapping ovals. Skye saw their surprise and smirked.

"Seems like the training paid off, now Sasuke. Encase the tree with Shōton." She said. Sasuke shyly nodded and reached out to the tree.

"Shōton: Shōheki." He said and the tree was immediately surrounded by a crystal barrier. Fugaku, Mikoto, and Itachi could only stare. Aoi laughed at their reactions and patted Sasuke on the head.

"Good job, Sasuke." She said. Sasuke pouted and shook his head to rid of her hand. Aoi laughed along with Skye, making Sasuke blush and bury his face in Itachi's chest. Alice smiled and pulled Sasuke over to Aoi and Skye.

"Ne, Sake-nī, what do you think we should do to wake them up?" Alice asked. Sasuke thought for a while.

"Water?" he asked. Aoi laughed and nodded.

"Sure." She said. Sasuke smiled and pulled out a small water bottle.

"Suiton: Taki." He said. A waterfall crashed into the stupefied Uchiha's, waking them up from their surprise. Fugaku stared at Sasuke.

"Where did you learn Shōton?" he asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"I dunno…" he said. Fugaku turned to the three girls.

"How did he get Shōton?" he asked. Skye and Aoi shrugged.

"We don't know. Ask Kōri-hime." They said. Mikoto looked to Alice.

"So, how did he get Shōton?" she asked. Alice stared at them, thinking.

"Well, it's simple really. Everyone has every Kekkei Genkai in them. It's just that for certain clans, certain Kekkei Genkai will overpower the others. The ninja's with no Kekkei Genkai are the ones who have elemental jutsu overpowering them. With enough training, you can awaken other Kekkei Genkai. That's how some people have three Kekkei Genkai and able to use Kekkei Tōta. We trained Sake-nī and he managed to awaken Shōton. I'm not sure how many more he will awaken though." She said. The Uchiha's looked like they were about to faint from information overload and Skye laughed at that.

"Wow… who knew that the Uchiha clan could be taken down by a mere fact." She said. Itachi snapped out of it and lightly glared at Skye who smirked. Aoi noticed Itachi glaring at Skye and sighed.

"Itachi-kun, please stop glaring. You're scaring Sasuke-kun." She said. Itachi stopped glaring and looked at Sasuke, who was hiding behind a tree again and shaking. Itachi sighed and held out his arms. Sasuke immediately ran into the embrace and snuggled in. Mikoto smiled at the sight while Fugaku frowned.

"Why is he like this? He used to be more like, 'I'm gonna be like nii-san someday!' and now he's all shy and stuff." He said. Skye shrugged.

"How many times have you come close to dying?" she asked him. Fugaku looked confused, but answered.

"Well, I would have four life death experiences." He said. Skye nodded.

"How many have Itachi had?" she asked. Fugaku thought it over.

"I'd say ten?" he said, unsure of the answer himself. Skye nodded and looked to Itachi.

"Itachi, how many life death experiences have you had?" she asked. Itachi looked confused.

"Huh?" he asked. Skye repeated the question.

"How many life death experiences have you had?" she asked. Itachi thought for a while.

"Hmmm… I'd say around eight." He said. Skye nodded.

"And does anyone here, other than me, Aoi, Kōri-hime, and Sasuke himself know how many life death experiences he has had?" she asked. Fugaku, and Mikoto shook their heads while Itachi shrugged.

"I know that he's been injured a lot, and that he died once." He said with difficulty. Skye sighed.

"You guys really know nothing about Sasuke, do you?" she said. They looked confused, so Aoi decided to explain.

"Sasuke-kun has had more life death experiences than you two combined." She said. Mikoto's eyes widened and she looked like she would have a heart attack any second.

"W-what? What has my baby gone through?!" she asked, afraid of the answer. Aoi looked at the three Uchiha's semi-coldly.

"He has had more than twenty life death experiences, and he's only what, twelve? Thirteen?" she asked.

"I'm thirteen!" Sasuke piped up. Aoi nodded.

"Alright, thirteen." She said. Itachi looked at her.

"What has he gone through?" he asked. Aoi sighed and shook her head.

"Well, let's see… first, it was Orochimaru injecting him with Batrachotoxin and almost dying from that. And then, he almost died from torture by the Kyōfu clan. The after that, after the Elders forced you to leave Konoha, they made Sasuke-kun go suicidal, so he almost died from suicide. Luckily, Kakashi found him and took him to the Hospital before he actually died. And after that, he died because Uchiha-san said that he was a mistake and a burden to his brother. Now that's four already. Then during the training we had in the mission to Nami no Kuni, Sasuke-kun had almost died like nineteen times. Chakra exhaustion, severe injuries, blood loss, ruptured organs, starvation, dehydration, suffocation, drowning, using a jutsu that was way above his current level, and lots more." She said. Fugaku stared at Sasuke with regret clearly written in his eyes.

"Sasuke, why did it have to be you? Was it because we were a bad family? That we wouldn't train you because we thought you were a disgrace? What's the reason that you went through all those things, Sasuke?" he asked. Mikoto and Itachi were also staring at him with worried eyes. Sasuke's lip started to quiver and tears filled his eyes. A few tears slipped down his cheeks and before anyone knew it, he was bawling. Skye and Aoi sighed and face palmed, Alice sweat dropped, and the Uchiha's were trying to calm down Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, shhh… what's wrong, honey?" Mikoto asked as she picked up Sasuke and gently bounced him on her lap. Itachi looked worried as well and poked Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke immediately stopped crying and stared up at his big brother. Itachi smiled and kissed Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke blushed and pulled Itachi down, burying his face in his neck. Itachi chuckled and patted Sasuke's head.

"It's alright, Sasuke. Now why were you crying?" he asked. Sasuke softly whimpered.

"Okāsan and Otōsan are acting weird. Where are my real Otōsan and Okāsan?" he asked. Itachi looked confused while Fugaku and Mikoto looked stricken.

"What do you mean, otōto? They are our real parents." he asked. Sasuke shook his head, tears returning.

"No they aren't! Otōsan isn't supposed to care about what happens to me. He isn't supposed to say 'I'm proud of you.' He's supposed to be cold and uncaring! And Okāsan is supposed to be worrying over nīsan and ignoring me! Okāsan and Otōsan are different now. They're not like that anymore, so where are they? I'm scared!" he said. Fugaku and Mikoto were heartbroken to hear what Sasuke just said. Were they really so bad before that Sasuke thought that they were different people? Itachi also got tears in his eyes.

"Sasuke, Sasuke look at me." He said, closing his eyes, tears flowing out. Sasuke looked up at Itachi and wiped away his brother's tears.

"Nīsan, why are you crying?" he asked, wiping away every tear that fell. Itachi smiled sadly.

"Otōto, it's fine now. Everything's alright now. Don't be afraid. Otōsan and Okāsan have changed. They want to make you feel at home. They don't want to neglect you anymore. They're still the same. It's alright, Sasuke. No matter what happens, your nīsan will always be here to protect you." He said. Sasuke's eyes were wide with confusion.

"Otōsan and Okāsan have changed? They want me to feel at home? Why?" he asked. Itachi looked confused. "Why are they worried now? They were fine with doing what they did before, so why change now? What's so important that they feel like they need to change?" Sasuke continued. Itachi was at a loss of words. He couldn't answer. He didn't know the answer.

"Sasuke, they've changed because they realized that what they did in the past was wrong and that you're human too. They realized that they couldn't keep ignoring you and acting as if you were an obstacle in their path. Don't you realize it too? Weren't you sick of the treatment you received? You were sad, weren't you? Every time Itachi refused to train you, saying 'Sorry Sasuke, another time okay?' You were sad. You felt neglected, and most of all, you felt as if you were unneeded. A nuisance, a distraction, just a thing sitting there. You felt that didn't you?" Skye asked. Sasuke lowered his head.

"No." He whispered. Skye sighed.

"What's the point of lying to yourself? You know that you felt like that. You acted like everything was fine, and that you didn't care about the way they treated you. Your act eventually became your mask, a wall separating your fake emotions from your real emotions. It's time to take that mask off, Sasuke. They know now, so it's okay. Take it off, even if it's slow and hard. You have to take it off. You can't live in that world forever, Sasuke." She said. Sasuke shook his head slowly, tears filling his eyes again.

"No. There's no mask. There never was a mask." He said. Aoi sighed.

"You're just saying that so you could believe it. Sasuke-kun, just take it off. Your parents and your brother are worried about you. Just take it off, please." She said. Sasuke once again shook his head.

"There's no mask. I don't have a mask. I don't care how they treat me. I don't care!" he said. Itachi hugged Sasuke as he cried.

"Sasuke, please take off your mask. I want to see my real otōto, not a mask. I don't want my otōto to be a lie. I don't want to be lied to, and I don't want you to lie to yourself either, Sasuke. Please otōto, let me see the real you." He said. Sasuke shook his head repetitively.

"I don't know… I don't know how! How do you take off something that you don't even know exists?" he asked. Alice sighed and shook her head.

"Seriously, Sake-nī. All you have to do is admit how you really feel about how they treat you. That's all there is to it. Tell them, Sake-nii." She said. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi and silently cried.

"It's alright, Sasuke. Just tell us. No one will discriminate against you if you do." Itachi said. Sasuke sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

"It was sad. I didn't like it. It was like I never existed to you guys. Nīsan was the only one who noticed that I was there. To everyone else, I was invisible. I was a nuisance in their eyes, an obstacle that they felt needed to be gotten rid of. That's pretty much how everyday went. But then Nīsan started acting like everyone else too. It was always 'Sorry Sasuke, another time okay?' and then Nīsan left after everyone died." He admitted. The Uchiha's looked at Sasuke guiltily and Itachi hugged Sasuke tightly.

"We're so sorry, Sasuke. We'll never treat you like that ever again. We'll make sure to never do it again. We're so sorry you felt like that, Sasuke." He said. Sasuke smiled softly and nodded, hugging back.

"'s okay, Nīsan." He said. Mikoto and Fugaku joined the hug too and when the hugging party disbanded, an awkward silence followed.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Awkward silence goes on….

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I like circles…"

Awkward silence broken by…..- Sasuke. All eyes to the speaker!

"Ummmm…." Cue blush from Sasuke. Itachi sighed and hugged Sasuke.

"That was totally random…" Skye said. Aoi nodded.

"Agreed." She said. Sasuke pouted.

"I can't help it though! You guys were all staring at each other like you could talk to each other mentally, but only Aoi-nē, Skye-nē, and Kōri-chan can do that. And it's true… I like circles…" he said. Itachi chuckled, followed by Mikoto and Fugaku. Sasuke blushed and buried his face in Itachi's chest.

"It's not my fault I like swirly things! They're fun!" he pouted into Itachi's chest, making him chuckle. Sasuke looked up at Itachi's smiling face.

"I'm glad I got my otōto back. This time, I got my real otōto." Itachi said. Sasuke nodded and smiled back.

"Hai!" he said. Skye sighed.

"Aiight kiddies, time to get back to training. Hug later. We only have like one and a half weeks left, so let's get training. Sasuke, your speed is faster than Fuzzy's, but you might want to get even faster. Use the method we taught you and get your speed faster than Fuzzy #2. Remember, weights on the heaviest and five thousand laps around Konoha." She said. Sasuke sighed and pouted, but nodded and got out the weights. He put on the weights and used his chakra to adjust them to the heaviest they could go. He sighed again and took off, leaving behind a small trail of dust.

"Are you sure about this?" Itachi asked. Skye nodded.

"Yup. He can handle it." She said. Fugaku sighed.

"But five thousand laps around Konoha?" he asked. Skye nodded again.

"Yurps." She said. This time, Mikoto sighed.

"Will he be okay?" she asked. Skye sighed and nodded.

"Yesh." She said. 'Hurry up and come back, Sasuke. Your family's driving me nuts.' She thought.

{Ten minutes of worried Uchihaness later}

Sasuke ran back and jumped on Itachi, lightly panting.

"Done…" he said. Itachi's eyes widened and he shook Sasuke a bit.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you tired? Did you fall? Are you bleeding anywhere? Did you scrape any skin off?" he asked.

"Yes. No. Yes. No. No. No." Sasuke answered the questions in order. Itachi sighed in relief and hugged Sasuke tightly.

"I was so worried." He said. Sasuke gave a small short laugh.

"I can tell." He said. Itachi smiled.

"So this is the real you." He said. Sasuke smiled.

"Whaddya talking about?" he asked. Itachi smiled and shook his head.

"I like this Sasuke so much better than Mask Sasuke." He said. Sasuke looked crestfallen.

"You didn't like me then? Awez… So sad…" he fake cried. Fugaku and Mikoto laughed at his behavior.

"Alright now, training for today is over. Time to go home." Aoi said. Sasuke and Itachi smiled and nodded.

"Hai." They said and raced each other back to the Uchiha compound. Of course, Sasuke won.

* * *

Okay. Chapter 21 is done. Now do me a favor and review.

Tis the review box down here….


End file.
